Mi Venganza
by Anira Cullen
Summary: Una venganza, una promesa por cumplir..."Genial, ahora somos mafiosos."-"Cállate Jasper!" ...Mal Summary. Entren Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que nos ha regalado algo tan maravilloso como nuestro Edward para soñar n.n), la historia es mía.**

**1**

El ronroneo del motor de mi Ducati llegaba amortiguado a mis oídos por el casco. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que tanto Rosalie como Jasper habían tomado posición a ambos lados de mi moto. La de Rose era roja, a juego con su mono. La de Jasper era azul oscuro y aunque ella había insistido en comprarle un mono azul, el se había negado.

"Deja de fastidiarme, Rose. No soy un maldito obsesivo de la moda. No necesito ir a juego para verme perfecto." Eso le había contestado, ganándose un bufido de su hermana. Yo no me había librado y como mi moto era negra, mi atuendo también.

Volví mi vista al frente, concentrándome en el camino privado, bien asfaltado de los Cullen. Estaba ansiosa por conocer al hermano de Marcus, Carlisle. Sabía que mi llegada no sería motivo de alegrías, pero cuando todo terminara, yo tendría mi venganza completa y podría seguir llevando mi dolor en paz...o simplemente estaría muerta.

Aceleré, ansiosa, y Rosalie y Jasper hicieron lo propio, siempre guardando la distancia para posibles maniobras.

A lo lejos distinguí un gran portalón blindado con una cabina a la izquierda. ¡Pues sí que tenían seguridad! Sólo para dejarnos pasar al recinto, habíamos tenido que mostrar identificaciones personales y luego de una llamada a la mansión, nos habían cacheado. Ante nuestra negación a dejar las armas en sus manos, llamaron de nuevo. Accedieron a dejarnos pasar sólo si una vez entrásemos en la casa, las dejábamos a la vista de los señores Cullen. Jasper refunfuñó y Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, pero dimos nuestra palabra. Eso sí, enumeraron cada arma y las reportaron a la mansión con su pertinente descripción detallada. ¡Paranoicos! Aunque dada la situación que me llevaba a visitarles, la seguridad nunca sería suficiente para ellos.

Cuando estuvimos a la altura del gabinete del guardia, pudimos ver a lo lejos, entre los árboles, la mansión. Era enorme. Y eso que el palacete de Marcus era espacioso...pero aquello no tenía nombre. La 'casita' estaba pintada toda de blanco, pero se podía distinguir que la mayoría de las paredes tenían grandes ventanales...más que cristal reforzado, por su propio bien, esperaba.

-Identificación.-pidió el guardia saliéndonos al paso cuando nos detuvimos ante la verja.

Me saqué el casco y Jasper hizo lo mismo.

-¿De nuevo?-preguntó enojado.-Ya nos han cacheado en el otro puesto...¡Dios mío! No traemos una bomba o algo así...Sólo queremos hablar con el señor Carlisle.

Estaba bastante nervioso, sólo eso explicaba que justamente él perdiese la calma. Le dirigí una mirada significativa y asintió apenado, volviendo a ponerse el casco.

-Lo siento. Tenemos un poco de prisa y ustedes sólo nos están retrasando. Pero aquí tiene...-dije extendiéndole la tarjeta.

La observó detenidamente. Me miró y regresó a su casita de plástico. Le escuchamos hablar adentro y sentí el gruñido de Rosalie. Reí entre dientes. Esa impaciencia era algo de familia.

-Todo en orden, señorita Anderson. Pueden pasar.

Hizo un gesto a una de las cámaras y las puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Suspiré y arranqué de nuevo la moto, sin molestarme en ponerme el casco de nuevo. Tal vez saliese algún pingüino con pistola detrás de algún arbusto a pedirme análisis de sangre para verificar mi identidad o para ver si había fumado marihuana, o para ver si tenía alguna enfermedad contagiosa o...vale, suficiente de divagar.

El pavimento se volvía de piedra a nuestro paso. Frente al gran portalón de madera y a las escaleras que daban paso a este, una gran fuente de mármol con un escudo de un león, tres tréboles y dos flechas cruzadas sobre un águila, giraba el camino de regreso a la salida, dibujando una rotonda en el centro.

Pude distinguir el ondear de una de las cortinas de la planta superior a medida que nos acercábamos y ¡sorpresa! De la nada aparecieron dos filas de hombres, vestidos de negro y con gafas oscuras rodeando los extremos del sendero.

Rosalie y Jasper se pusieron a mis costados, apagando las motos y sacando los cascos. La melena rubia de Rosalie se movió con la tenue brisa y ella acentuó el efecto dando un giro a su cabeza. Seguramente la señora Cullen tendría que ordenar que limpiasen las babas que los gorilas estaban soltando por mi amiga, aunque parecían guardar bien las apariencias a pesar de un que otro jadeo mal disimulado.

Reí y Jasper negó divertido por la coquetería de su hermana, que sonreía complacida.

Nos bajamos despacio y encaramos las escaleras. Jasper apretó ligeramente mi hombro y volví la vista a él.

-Estamos juntos en esto.-susurró.-Es hora de que tome mi lugar.

Asentí y cambiamos puestos. Ahora él estaba al frente y yo a la altura de Rosalie, detrás.

La gran puerta se abrió dando paso a una pareja de no más de cuarenta y pocos años. A él le reconocí enseguida. Carlisle Cullen. Marcus no era tan apuesto como su hermano pero no se quedaba atrás. Carlisle era rubio y con buen porte mientras que Marcus era moreno y más bien delgaducho, pero tan alto como su hermano. Ambos poseían aquellos ojos azules capaces de congelarte en el acto o de regalarte la más amorosa de las miradas, o por lo menos en el caso de mi mentor era así.

La mujer a su lado la reconocí como Esme, Esme Cullen. Cabello caoba y rostro en forma de corazón. Mirada esmeralda y porte de reina, sí, era ella.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a caminar tras Jasper hasta llegar a su altura.

-Bienvenidos.-dijo Carlisle educadamente.- Siento si las medidas de seguridad os han causado problemas, pero en estos días las cosas tienden a ser así.

Al parecer a alguien se le había pasado pedir nuestras armas.

Asentimos y Jasper empezó a hacer su magia.

-Es un honor estar frente a frente, señor Cullen. Vengo desde muy lejos para visitarle. Le traigo noticias de Europa.

Esme miró a Jasper y luego su mirada pasó a Rosalie. Sonrió suavemente obteniendo lo mismo a cambio, para luego posar sus ojos en mí.

Intenté sonreír...pero no creo haber conseguido nada mejor que una extraña mueca. Sobre todo porque su ceño se frunció levemente y su mirada siguió clavada en la mía.

-¿Europa? ¿Desde donde?-preguntó Carlisle.

Hombre listo. La Organización no tenía base alguna en Europa. Sí en Asía y algún que otro contacto en Londres y la costa francesa, pero nada formal allí.

-Marcus Cullen me envía, señor.-dijo Jasper, dejando ver que él era el importante.

Para todos fue obvia su reacción y aun cuando él intentó serenarse, no pudo.

-Marcus...-susurró con la vista fija en un punto sobre nuestras cabezas.

Esme miró a su marido preocupada y luego volvió la vista a nosotros.

-Será mejor que sigamos esta conversación adentro.-nos dijo.

Tiró levemente del brazo de su marido y ambos se giraron al interior.

Si la casa por fuera te dejaba sin aliento, por dentro te cegaba tanta hermosura. El ambiente no estaba recargado por obras de arte o tapices, o esculturas...Los ventanales al exterior daban un toque de libertad y todo estaba decorado de forma simple pero acogedora, con tonos claros y espacios abiertos.

Nos condujeron a través del vestíbulo, que casi era más grande que un apartamento normal. Giramos a la derecha y entramos en el salón. Había una chimenea de piedra en la otra punta rodeada de sofás, que se veía extraña al lado de una ventana tan grande pero no por eso desentonaba. Alguna que otra estantería, un par de cuadros y flores y un piano negro de cola conformaban la estampa.

Esme intentó dirigir a su esposo hasta el sofá pero él negó y siguieron avanzando hasta otra puerta, en el extremo de la habitación. El comedor.

Una mesa de madera oscura y redonda con trece sillas alrededor ocupaba gran parte de la estancia. Carlisle tomó asiento y Esme nos instó a que lo hiciéramos también. Sólo Jasper y Rosalie se sentaron, yo me dirigí a la ventana y les dí la espalda.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil. Si con sólo nombrar a Marcus, ya se ponían así las cosas, cuando terminásemos de hablar, Carlisle estaría al borde del infarto. Y yo no estaba aquí para eso, si no para evitarle cualquier daño, tanto a él como a su familia.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Carlisle con voz débil.

-Señor, si no se encuentra bien, podemos volver en otro momento. Nosotros...-Jasper debía haberlo visto realmente mal para sugerir que esperásemos.

-No, estoy bien.-la cortó el señor Cullen.-Sólo me he sorprendido de tener noticias suyas. Hace casi tres años que no sabemos nada de él.

Aquello no era cierto. La sangre me hirvió ante tal mentira y me giré.

-Es no es verdad.

Cuatro rostros voltearon a verme. Esme seria y Carlisle con el ceño fruncido pero Jasper y Rosalie...me hubiese puesto a reír si estuviésemos en otras circunstancias. Se parecían tanto cuando ponían esas muecas de sorpresa...

-¿Qué quiere decir, señorita...?

-Mi nombre es Marie Anderson y lo que quiero decir, señor Cullen, es que su hermano mantuvo contacto con un miembro de esta familia. Al menos durante el primer año tras su partida.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron y volvieron a fijarse en mí.

El teatro de Jasper tarde o temprano se derrumbaría y admitía que era un buen plan para mantenerme a salvo pero ahora necesitaba ser sincera, completamente, para que las cosas siguiesen un buen curso.

Avancé hasta ellos y Jasper me cedió su asiento para que ocupase 'mi lugar'. Un brillo de entendimiento brilló en la mirada del matrimonio Cullen ante tal gesto.

-No se fían de nosotros...-dejó caer la señora Cullen.

-No es eso. Simplemente, mi equipo pensó que era una buena idea por si las cosas se torcían.-dije seria.-Ahora, señor Cullen, la noticia que voy a darle no es buena, asique si siente que no está preparado...

Él levantó una mano para instarme a parar y cerró fuertemente los ojos guardando silencio por lo que parecieron horas. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban llorosos.

-¿Cuándo ha sido?-preguntó en un murmullo. Si no estuviese a su lado no le habría oído.

Esme jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-La pasada semana... Hace unos meses le localizaron un tumor pero él se negó a seguir cualquier tipo de tratamiento.-contesté con un hilo de voz.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Carlisle y Esme tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Tensó la mandíbula y se enjuagó los ojos.

-Adivino que no es nada relacionado con un testamento. De otra forma, sería un abogado quien estaría frente a mí y no una mujer que, al parecer debe ser bastante importante como para que sus escoltas quieran suplantarla para protegerla.

Y ahí estaba el gen Cullen que recordaba. Ambos eran igual, guardando sus emociones y dejándose guiar únicamente por su cabeza.

-Cierto. Si estoy aquí es para cumplir la última voluntad de su hermano y siendo totalmente sinceros, para alcanzar mis propios objetivos.

Rosalie chasqueó la lengua a mis espaldas pero nadie dijo nada.

-Bien, la escucho, señorita Anderson.-dijo calmado.

-Trataré de empezar por el principio para que no se pierda nada, señor.-asintió.

-Espera.-interrumpió Esme.-¿No crees que los chicos deben estar presentes? Sabes lo mucho que querían a Marcus, sobre todo Edward...

Y ahí estaba él.

Carlisle negó.

-No, Esme. Edward y Emmett están en camino. No llegarán hasta el anochecer. Alice...bueno, si la señorita Anderson no tiene inconveniente...

-Por supuesto que no.-le interrumpí.-De echo, es bastante aconsejable que ellos estén al tanto.

Esme miró a su marido y con un "permiso" salió de nuevo hacia al salón.

Inspeccioné la estancia a conciencia hasta que hallé una bandeja de plata sobre uno de los muebles. Me levanté y la tomé, poniéndola frente a Carlisle en la mesa. Su cara no tenía precio.

-¿Qué...?

-Tal vez se le halla pasado o tal vez no aparentamos una verdadera amenaza para usted, pero aún así debería cumplir sus propias reglas.-le dije mientras sacaba mis dos armas a mi espalda y las dejaba sobre el frío metal.

Jasper y Rosalie hicieron lo propio. Yo tomé la daga que llevaba en la bota y una pequeña cuchilla en el cinturón y también las dejé. Vi como mi amiga volvía a su posición, tan sólo habiendo dejado sus dos pistolas.

-Rosalie...todo.

Bufó y sacó un cuchillo del forro de su cazadora, un pequeño revolver de su bota izquierda y sus dos cuchillas que ocultaba en los tacones de su calzado.

Jasper rió entre dientes.

-Tú también.-le ordené fulminándolo con la mirada.

Fue el turno de Rosalie para reír, mientras veía a su hermano despojarse de una granada, un detonador, un finísimo cable de acero y un afilado cuchillo.

Volví a tomar asiento junto a Carlisle, que nos miraba entre curioso y divertido.

Un murmullo de voces nos hizo girarnos hacia la entrada a tiempo de ver como Esme caminaba al lado de una chica de pelo negro corto y bastante bajita. Era muy atractiva, como los demás Cullen que conocía. Su cuerpo estilizado era cubierto por un precioso vestido blanco estampado con flores verdes. Llevaba unas bailarinas verdes en los pies que acentuaban más su pequeño tamaño.

-Señores, mi hija Alice.-nos presentó Carlisle levantándose para apartar dos sillas. Las mujeres tomaron asiento y la chica nos sonrió.

Fui bastante consciente de la mirada apreciativa que le envió a Jasper y contuve la sonrisa no sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que traen noticias de tío Marcus, ¿es cierto?

Asentí y miré a Carlisle, que miraba a su hija con tristeza.

-Cielo, tío Marcus ha fallecido.-dijo suavemente su madre.

Los ojos de Alice se aguaron al instante y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su madre. Guardamos silencio unos instantes, escuchando los sollozos de Alice.

-Cuando Marcus se fue, lo hizo únicamente para proteger a su familia.-empecé.

Alice levantó la vista y la clavó en mí y sus padres también prestaron atención.

-Les ruego que no me interrumpan y que guarden sus preguntas para el final, así será más fácil.-asintieron y proseguí.-Marcus llevaba tiempo recibiendo amenazas, sutiles e inofensivas, pero peligrosas también. Pensó que lo mejor sería abandonar la Organización y el país. Supongo que en este mundo uno no puede hacer las cosas tan fácilmente, pero él tenía su plan perfeccionado desde hacía mucho. No sé muy bien que le orilló a maquinar todo tan bien a lo largo de los años...él lo achacó a su intuición.

Hice una breve pausa, constatando que tenía su atención.

-La mayoría de sus cuentas personales estaban bajo un nombre falso y a buen recaudo en Suiza, asique partió a Europa. Siempre se sintió culpable por no dar explicaciones a sus seres queridos, pero como dije antes, no perdió el contacto con todos.

Carlisle iba a interrumpirme pero me adelanté.

-Prefiero que sea esa persona quién se explique ante usted, no yo.-asintió de nuevo.- Durante todo este tiempo, Marcus se dedicó a investigar a fondo los movimientos de la Organización, pues estaba seguro de que la amenaza residía dentro y que no era el único que estaba en el punto de mira.

No estoy al tanto de todos sus movimientos, ni de los medios de los que se valió para indagar tan a fondo, -proseguí- pero sí sé que halló lo que buscaba.

Me incorporé y Jasper se movió hacia las ventanas para cerrar las persianas. Cuando la sala estuvo particularmente a oscuras, Rosalie sacó el pequeño artilugio de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa, frente a los Cullen. Accionó los botones y la luz salió del pequeño aparato, proyectándose en la pared.

Carlisle jadeó y se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla blanquecina que se veía en la pared de enfrente. Con un gesto de mi cabeza, Rosalie siguió manejando los botones y una fotografía de Carlisle apareció en la pantalla, rodeado de tres escoltas dirigiéndole a un coche.

-Esta foto fue tomada hace dos años por un detective privado.-Rosalie siguió pasando las fotos.

Esme en su jardín, Alice en una tienda de compras, Emmett, el mediano de los Cullen, en un taller de coches...

-Esas otras fueron tomadas por gente de Marcus.-seguí.-La primera la encontramos en el apartamento del detective, cuando los forenses sacaron su cuerpo de la bañera. Era la única que no tenía marcas.

Rosalie pasó a la siguiente, donde aparecía Carlisle y su hijo Edward en un restaurante. Las caras de ambos estaban tachadas con una línea roja.

Esme ahogó un grito y volví mi rostro para ver sus expresiones.

-Fue cuando supimos que eran los siguientes.

El silencio reinó en la sala.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Carlisle con la voz contenida. Podía ver sus puños apretados fuertemente sobre la mesa.

-Eso es lo que hemos venido a averiguar.

-Dices que llevan dos años tras nosotros. Si así fuese, ya estaríamos muertos...-me interrumpió con furia en la voz.

-No. Marcus tenía más protección a tu alrededor que la que tiene el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos.-los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron como platos.-En lo que va de año, Jasper ha desactivado tres bombas en tu coche, una en el apartamento de Edward, otra en tu oficina y...

-Y me cargué a cuatro francotiradores en Las Vegas cuando celebrasteis el cumpleaños de la señora Cullen.-me interrumpió Rosalie.

Siempre tan directa.

-¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?-preguntó Esme, que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Porque nosotros no queríamos que eso pasase. Marcus quería coger al responsable sin que tuvieseis que dejar de seguir con vuestra vida de siempre. Pero no temáis, sus hombres no son tan listos como nuestro equipo. Si así fuese, ya estaríais muertos.

Y era cierto. Más que ataques, parecían bromas planificadas sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Quien quiera que sea, está desesperado.-dijo Jasper.-El año pasado, los ataques fueron menos, tres si no me equivoco. Apenas los cogimos a tiempo.

-¿Cuándo sucedieron?-preguntó Alice con la voz rota.

-No creo que...-Jasper quiso disuadirla.

-No, tienen que saber.-le interrumpió Rosalie.-La primera vez fue en el cumpleaños de Edward. Escogen celebraciones donde estáis juntos, para no tener que planificar dos operaciones. No les importa lo más mínimo disimular, no pretenden que parezca un accidente...y eso juega en nuestra contra. Había un explosivo escondido en la tarta. Jasper casi enloqueció al intentar apartar la nata de los cables...-rió Rosalie.

-Pero lo conseguí.-dijo muy pagado se si mismo su hermano.

Sonreí.

-Chicos, no nos desviemos del tema.-les regañé.-La segunda vez fue tres meses después, mientras estabais reunidos festejando el aniversario de la señora Victoria, su prima.-dije dirigiéndome a Esme.-Sin embargo, aquel día ocurrió algo muy extraño.-reflexioné.-Cuando cogieron a los dos hombres, las armas no estaban preparadas y ellos dijeron que el encargo había sido cancelado.

-¿Hablaron?-preguntó Carlisle.

Sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Por poco tiempo, esos tipos siempre se ponen difíciles. Nunca dejan que haga las cosas por las buenas.-dijo Rosalie, con una mueca macabra.

Noté el estremecimiento que recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha Cullen.

-El caso es que aquel día, Edward no llegó a tiempo y llamó para avisar que no asistiría a la reunión.

Rosalie pasó a la foto siguiente, una tomada aquel día de septiembre en el jardín de los Cullen.

-Es una foto satélite.-les expliqué.-Como casi todas las que Marcus tiene de ustedes en el recinto de la casa.

-Esos son todos los invitados que había aquel día en la fiesta, pero nos falta la gente del servicio.-siguió Rosalie.

-Pensamos que uno de los presentes era un infiltrado o un chivato. Sólo así pudieron haber sabido que Edward no estaría presente.

Las sombras que provocaba el proyector sobre los semblantes de los Cullen los hacía parecer fantasmas.

-¿Y no podrían haber pinchado los teléfonos?-cuestionó Esme.-No es que me guste la idea, pero al menos es mejor que pensar que alguno de ellos estuvo entre nosotros...

-No. Desde el principio controlamos todas las redes telefónicas. Lo intentaron, pero no dejamos que lo lograsen. Fue una mala idea, porque así les advertimos que teníais protección extra, pero Marcus lo prefirió antes que dejar que os controlasen del todo.

Silencio de nuevo. Carlisle y Esme se miraban entre sí, comunicándose silenciosamente, mientras que Alice no apartaba la vista de mí.

-Siempre decís que son ellos los que intervienen,-dijo la pequeña Cullen señalando a Rosalie y a Jasper.-¿cuál es tu papel en todo esto?-preguntó mordaz.

¡Bien, genio!

-¡Alice! Por favor...-la reprendió Carlisle.

-No, está bien.-le paré.-Mi papel... -hablé dirigiéndome a Alice- desde luego habría estado más que encantada de participar en las operaciones, pero por desgracia tu tío no me permitió salir de Italia. Dirigí cada una de las misiones desde allí y desde el momento en que tu tío enfermó, me puse al frente de todo.-sus mejillas tomaron un tono sonrosado, pero siguió preguntando.

-¿Por qué no podías salir?

-Porque para el resto del mundo yo estoy muerta. Si me descubren, no tardaría mucho tiempo en convertirme en cadáver definitivamente.

Silencio...otra vez. Jasper se removió incómodo a un lado de Carlisle.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el cabeza de familia.

Perspicaz.

-Marie Anderson.-respondió Rosalie por mí.

Carlisle la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Me refiero a su verdadero nombre.

Sonreí y volví a mi asiento a su lado.

-Isabella Swan.

**Asique...Review?**

**Quién se atreve con esta loca idea que ha surgido del más oscuro rincón de mi cerebro (no está lleno de arañas...sólo con una ligera capa de polvo)? **

**Yo no sé si lo haría ¬_¬**

**jejeje**

**besitos***


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia son de (esa gran mujer que creo a Edward Perfecto Cullen n.n), la historia es mía.**

**2**

Tras confirmar la sospecha de Carlisle, decidí que sería bueno que el resto de lo que tenía que decirles lo escuchasen Edward y Emmett también. Esme, muy amablemente, nos invitó a cenar. Para esa hora, los chicos ya estarían en casa y podríamos terminar con todo aquello.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa que ahora sería nuestro hogar, Rosalie y yo nos tumbamos en el sofá. Puede que a Jasper no le resultase cansado tener que soportar y guiar el peso de la moto, pero para nosotras si era algo agotador.

A mi cabeza no paraban de llagar una y otra vez como había empezado este viaje.

_**Flash Back**_

_Marcus nos había reunido a Jasper y a mi en su despacho. Rosalie estaba en Francia encargándose de la adquisición de un nuevo equipo._

_Nos tuvo esperando cerca de media hora en la que casi había hecho un hueco en la alfombra de tanto caminar._

_La puerta al fin se abrió y Marcus entró. Estaba pálido y sus ojeras se acentuaban por momentos._

_¡Maldito Chiflado! ¡¿Por qué se hacía eso a sí mismo? ¡A mí!_

_-Buenas tardes chicos. Siento haberme retrasado._

_Caminó hacia mí y depositó un beso en mi frente._

_-Hola, pequeña.-susurró._

_Sonreí a desgana._

_Caminó despacio a su escritorio y tomó una carpeta tendiéndosela a Jasper._

_-Ahí está vuestro próximo destino. La localización de la casa, los papeles de los automóviles, el pasaporte de Bella y demás información. Tenemos un mes para hacer los preparativos pertinentes. No se admite demora. Incluso es posible que podáis partir antes de lo previsto._

_-¿Partir? ¿A dónde? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí?-estaba confusa. Mi molestia aumentó cuando vi que Jasper ya estaba al tanto de todo._

_-Pequeña...es hora de ponerse al frente de la situación.-dijo mirándome fijamente._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-Nos vamos, Bella. La situación se está poniendo demasiado peligrosa para los Cullen. Tenemos que intervenir pronto._

_-¿Por qué Jasper sabe más de esto que yo?-le pregunté mordaz a Marcus ignorando a mi rubio amigo._

_Suspiró y sonrió cansado._

_-No quería alterarte hasta que no tuviese todo bajo control. Sé que has estado algo susceptible estos meses pero..._

_-¿Susceptible? ¡Marcus! ¡Estoy furiosa! Vas a abandonarme sin motivo alguno y...¿tú dices que estoy susceptible? Maldito señor Cullen...-mascullé con rabia._

_Marcus hizo una seña a Jasper y éste abandonó la sala rápidamente dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche en su camino a la puerta. _

_-Marcus..._

_-¡No!-bramó. Genial. Ahora estaba enfadado.-Lo prometiste, Bella. Juraste seguir mis órdenes y así quiero que lo hagas._

_Su respiración se volvió errática y se sostuvo de la mesa. Corrí hacia él tomándole de un costado._

_-Vamos, tienes que sentarte._

_Lo acomodé en su butaca y me senté en la mesa frente a él esperando a que se recuperase._

_-Pequeña...no me queda mucho tiempo. No me interrumpas.-me instó al ver mis intenciones.-Sé que no estás conforme con mi decisión, pero no espero que la entiendas, sólo que la respetes._

_Asentí sintiendo mis ojos quemar por el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas. Él había sido mucho más que un mentor, mucho más que un simple protector._

_-Bien...quiero que os llevéis a Rosalie también. Separar a esos dos es más catastrófico que mantenerlos juntos...Jasper te explicará las cosas técnicas pero lo primero que quiero que hagas en cuanto lleguéis a Seattle es que visites a Carlisle._

_No supe qué decir._

_-Pensé que si nos íbamos era para protegerles..._

_-Y así es. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepan a lo que se enfrentan._

_-No será fácil. Cambiará sus vidas por completo. Todo lo que hemos estado evitando hasta ahora, que su rutina se viese rota...no habrá servido para nada._

_-Lo sé, pequeña. Pero creo que no tenemos tiempo para seguir con ese plan. Si las cosas siguen así, temo que no habrá vidas con las que puedan continuar._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Creo que ha ido bastante bien, después de todo.-murmuró Rose con los ojos cerrados y sus pies sobre mi regazo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Bien? Sólo espera a toparte con Edward y estaremos más que acabados. No creo que se digne a recibirnos, siquiera.-dijo Jasper sirviéndose una copa del mini-bar.

Reí entre dientes.

-¡Oh, sí lo hará! No voy a ponerle las cosas fáciles a ese estúpido chico.-dije apoyando mis piernas en la mesita de cristal.

Ahora fue el turno de Rosalie para reír.

-Déjalo, Bella. Por mucho que intentes odiarle, siempre se te va a caer la baba por él.-y volvió a reír.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Edward Cullen era el ser más apuesto que había conocido en toda mi vida. Cabello rebelde color bronce, ojos esmeralda, mandíbula perfecta...y lo mejor, cuerpo de infarto. Tan sólo lo había visto en fotos y vídeos cuando nuestro equipo le seguía, pero era más que suficiente para apreciar su encanto. Claro que siendo yo quien era, estaba al tanto de más de una conversación telefónica del sujeto. No es que le espiáramos, simplemente eran comprobaciones de rutina para saber sus planes y poder protegerle.

Era altanero, arrogante y mandón. No soportaba que las cosas no saliesen según sus indicaciones y no le importaba gritarle ni aunque fuese a un niño de tres años si así conseguía quitarse su enfado. Un amargado-encanto de hombre.

Y las mujeres...bueno, esperaba que tuviese alguna de vez en cuando para que le ayudase a quitarse tanto estrés porque él rechazaba cualquier cita, nunca se le veía gesto amable para ninguna dama que no fuesen Esme o Alice. Un misántropo imbécil, vamos.

Aunque, había una, Tanya Denaly, hija de Élèazar, uno de los socios de la Organización que no le dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. La pobre se había montado una película ella sola y acosaba al gruñón de Cullen a cada momento. Él siempre trataba de librarse lo mejor que podía de ella, pero la chica no entendía indirectas y Edward no podía ser demasiado cortante con la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Jasper acompañó a su hermana en las risotadas y yo me enfurruñé.

-¡Cerrad la boca! No me gusta Cullen, no tengo tiempo para tontas distracciones y no pretendo aguantar a un tipo que seguramente cree que un sinónimo de amabilidad es prepotencia.-dije en tono frío.

Jasper se detuvo y sonrió malévolo mirando a Rosalie.

-No te preocupes, Bella. No eres la única que deja caer la baba por uno de los hijos de Carlisle, ¿me equivoco, Rosie?

Yo aparté los pies de Rosalie y me puse en pie, dispuesta a abandonar la sala antes de que empezasen a tirarse cosas. Jasper nunca aprendería.

-¡Retíralo!-gritó la rubia.

Jasper rió más fuerte.

-¡No me gusta! Es un inmaduro, un holgazán...no tiene nada que ofrecer.-bramó enfurecida.

Apresuré el paso hacia la puerta.

-¡Oh, si que lo tiene! ¡Esos músculos no han pasado desapercibidos para ti, pequeña Rosie!

-¡No me llames así!

La risa de Jasper fue cortada por un fuerte estruendo y lentamente me di la vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco, para ver qué habían roto ahora.

Jasper estaba en el suelo, con Rosalie sobre él dando puñetazos a cada trozo de piel que encontraba de su hermano.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, Jazzy?-le ataqué yo.

Rosalie paró y me miró sonriente.

-Ni creas que nos han pasado desapercibidas las miraditas entre tú y Alice.

El aludido se quedó mudo y Rosalie lanzó un ¡Ja! Triunfal, levantándose y viniendo hacia mí. Chocamos los puños y ella subió a su habitación riéndose todo el camino.

-Ese ha sido un golpe bajo.-siseó el rubio.

-Ya, ya...haberme ayudado cuando lo necesité.-y salí también.

Las horas se pasaban lentas pero cuando menos lo imaginaba estaba vistiéndome junto a Rosalie. Mi rubia amiga se había decantado por un mini-vestido rojo sin mangas y cuello de tortuga que se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo donde los mechones salían encaracolados y brillantes. Sus zapatos me dieron vértigo de sólo verlos en sus manos, pero ella no permitiría que yo me saliese con la mía, y los míos terminaron siendo casi mas altos que los suyos. Rose eligió para mí un vestido similar al suyo, pero en negro y escote palabra de honor. Tenía un bordado de seda en la parte del escote y una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda, de unos cinco centímetros. Un poco más y se me vería hasta el alma. Pero contra Rosalie no había victoria posible.

Recogí mi cabello en un moño alto y me puse el medallón restaurado de mi hermana como única joya.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Señorita Swan._

_El punto blanco de la pared que llevaba dos horas mirando no había cambiado. Seguía igual. Blanco._

_-Señorita Swan._

_Había un molesto pitido en mis oídos pero aún así era gratificante que ayudase a embotar mi cerebro._

_-Señorita Swan!_

_Un ligero apretón en mi hombro hizo que alzase la vista. Una enfermera regordeta y con cara amable me miraba con tristeza. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y me tendió una bolsa de plástico._

_-Un oficial me lo ha entregado para usted._

_La tomé con manos temblorosas fijando mis ojos en su contenido._

_Más dolor._

_El relicario que mi hermana llevaba al cuello...las fotos de su familia guardadas en su interior...habían sido pasto de las llamas como todo lo demás._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tomé una torera del mismo color que el resto de mi atuendo y bajé al encuentro de Jasper mientras Rose terminaba de retocarse.

-Estás preciosa, Bella.-me alabó Jazz.-Aunque no veo como vas a conseguir disimular el arma...

Sus carcajadas resonaron en el vestíbulo.

-¡Cállate!-siseó Rosalie a mis espaldas.-Una mujer tiene montones de escondrijos bajo la ropa. Sabemos usar el cerebro, aunque supongo que tú no conoces esa expresión.-espetó fríamente mientras pasaba al lado de un boquiabierto Jasper rumbo al coche.

-Eso te pasa por intentar ser gracioso, Jazzy.-me burlé, siguiendo a Rosalie.

Decidimos que llevaríamos los tres coches, asique Rosalie tomó su BMW convertible rojo y Jasper su Porsche negro. Caminé despacio hasta el automóvil cubierto por la sábana blanca, el único secreto en todo el garaje, y lo descubrí. Mi Ferrari.

El camino se nos hizo bastante largo, aún teniendo en cuenta que no respetamos en ningún momento el límite de velocidad.

Antes de abandonar la mansión Cullen aquella tarde, habíamos dejado nuestras matriculas, de modo que esta vez no fuimos detenidos en ninguna de las cabinas de seguridad. Simplemente se limitaron a identificar los vehículos.

La Casa se dibujaba celestial entre la oscuridad del bosque que la rodeaba. Todas las ventanas de la parte baja estaban iluminadas y algunas del piso superior.

Jasper se bajó raudo y veloz para abrir nuestras puertas y él y su hermana me escoltaron a la entrada. Tras el primer timbre, se escuchó un chillido y pasos correteando de un lado a otro. Sonreí para mis adentros. Alice era tal y como Marcus la había descrito.

La puerta se abrió proyectando la luz del interior sobre la entrada a oscuras y la pequeña forma de la menor de los Cullen apareció en el umbral, seguida de cerca por Carlisle.

-¡Qué bien que ya estén aquí! Por favor, pasen.-dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado junto a su padre.

Saludamos a Carlisle con un ligero apretón de manos y a Alice con dos besos. Para mi regocijo, y el de Rosalie que sonrió maliciosa, las mejillas de Jasper se tornaron rosadas al acercarse a ella. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Y entonces lo vi.

Edward Cullen se mantenía en una esquina de las escaleras, serio e imponente ataviado con unos estrechos baqueros, camisa blanca y americana negra. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, me sentí desnuda. Su mirada arrasó mi cuerpo casi con desprecio para terminar en mis ojos. Los suyos brillaron con lo que parecía rabia contenida y un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Edward, deja de comportarte como el gruñón que eres y saluda a nuestros invitados...-la voz divertida del mayor de los Cullen atrajo mi atención hacia la izquierda. Su voz fue bajando de intensidad cuando sus ojos se toparon con Rosalie. Sí, sin duda iba a ser muy divertido. El gran montón de masa corporal que era Emmett se acercó a nosotros con andar firme y un brillo extraño en sus ojos divertidos.

Edward carraspeó y caminó hasta nosotros también. Extendió su mano hacia Jasper.

-Es un placer...

-Jasper Hale.-completó este.

-Un placer, señor Hale.-terminó.

En lugar de dirigirse a mí o a Rosalie, nos dio una mirada a cada una con un seco asentimiento. Carlisle pareció incómodo y Alice miraba a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. Emmett negaba divertido.

-Edward.-le llamó su padre con voz firme. El aludido centró su atención en él.- Ellas son Rosalie Hale y Marie Anderson.-aclaró señalándonos. Agradecí internamente que no desvelase mi identidad por el momento.

Volvió a mirarme sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

Extendí mi mano hacia él, intentando ignorar el impulso de darle un puñetazo por comportarse como un cerdo.

Contempló mi mano con las cejas alzadas y la tomó con una sonrisa torcida que casi hace que pierda el aliento. Dios no debería dejar que un hombre tan odioso tuviese una apariencia tan...atrayente.

-Supongo que...es un placer.-musitó con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

Sonreí. Sin duda se estaba metiendo con la mujer equivocada. Podía ver los labios firmemente apretados de Rosalie y como su mano cada vez se acercaba más hacia la curva de su cadera con clara intención de llagar a su muslo interior y sacar su arma.

-Y yo supongo que debería decir lo mismo, pero mi madre me enseñó a no decir mentiras.-dije con voz dulce.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas y Alice me miraba con satisfacción. Carlisle parecía sorprendido y divertido a la vez. Pero Edward...no tenía precio. Su boca formó una silenciosa 'o' mientras soltaba mi mano para luego tornarse en una mueca de desconcierto.

-Emmett Cullen, a sus pies, hermosa dama.

Emmett nos sacó de nuestro momento presentándose a Rosalie, quien le miraba entre enfurecida y atontada. Carraspeó y sacudió su mano con demasiada fuerza.

-Un placer.

Emmett hizo lo mismo con Jasper y conmigo y Carlisle nos condujo al salón.

-¿Una copa?-interrogó el señor Cullen.

Jasper le agradeció mientras Rosalie y yo negamos amablemente. Todos los hombres se sirvieron un wishkie mientras Alice nos conducía al sofá.

-Mamá está preparando la cena, asique se reunirá con nosotros en unos momentos.-explicó.

-Sería bueno que tal vez le ayudásemos.-me ofrecí.

Alice me miró incrédula.

-¿Cocinas?-preguntó alucinada.

-¡Oh, sí! Rosalie y yo moriríamos de inanición sin su mano culinaria.-respondió Jasper divertido acercándose a nosotras.

Alice sonrió y yo me sonrojé levemente.

-Y lo hace de maravilla.-siguió Rosalie.

-Asique asesina de profesión y ama de casa en el tiempo libre.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo tentando mi autocontrol.

-¡Edward!-bramó Carlisle mirándole con enfado.-Lo siento, señorita Anderson...

No le dejé terminar. Me levanté bruscamente y caminé con paso firme hasta el hombre de cabello broncíneo. No retrocedió pero ajustó su postura.

De un manotazo su vaso salió despedido y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Alice chilló y yo le tomé por las solapas de la americana con fuerza acercándole a mí bruscamente hasta tenerle a mi altura y poder hablarle al oído.

-Cuida tus palabras, Eddy. No te gustará verme enfadada de verdad. No tengo paciencia alguna con los cabrones como tú y no tienes ninguna carta a tu favor que te ponga a salvo. Ni siquiera el que seas un Cullen te ayudaría. Ahora, empieza a comportarte como el hombre que presumes ser y deja al misántropo ególatra a un lado, al menos en mi presencia. Mi arma tiene un gatillo demasiado débil...-susurré todo eso entre dientes antes de empujarle y liberarle de mi agarre.

Sonreí triunfal mientras le veía reacomodarse su chaqueta y pasarse la mano entre sus cabellos nerviosamente. ¡El gran Edward Cullen atemorizado!

Carlisle me miró serio pero no dijo nada. Emmett estaba rojo como un tomate maduro y sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados. Alice volvía a tener una expresión de orgullo al igual que Rosalie. Jasper era otro asunto. Sabía que me lo reprocharía luego.

Y al fin los esfuerzos de Emmett se fueron al garete y comenzó a reírse como un maníaco.

Esme eligió ese instante para entrar en la sala y miró la escena confusa. Caminó hasta mí y me dio dos besos. Esta mujer era sorprendente.

-Es un placer teneros de nuevo aquí.-sonrió cálidamente pero su expresión volvió a tornarse confusa cuando miró a Carlisle y a Edward.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada cariño.-respondió su esposo.-¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? No queremos que la cena se enfríe.

Esme sonrió de nuevo y tomó mi brazo.

-Vamos. Espero que os guste lo que he preparado, hace mucho que no tenía excusa para cocinar. Siempre solemos comer fuera de casa.-comentó caminando hacia la otra estancia.

La mesa redonda estaba ahora acomodada con todos lo necesario para la cena y el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea.

Cada uno fue ocupando su asiento. Carlisle en el centro con Esme a su izquierda y yo a su derecha. Rosalie a mi lado y al suyo Emmett. Edward tomó asiento entre Esme y Alice y Jasper no dudó en ocupar su asiento contiguo cuando ella le sonrió. ¡Qué lindos!

-Asique...Marie, ¿cómo conociste a mi hermano?-preguntó Carlisle.

Iba a ser una cena interesante.

**N/A: No se muy bien si esta historia convence o no...pero estoy bastante ilusionada escribiéndola asique voy a seguir. **

**Gracias a las chicas que que tan sólo han leído...nadie obliga a dejar review jiji**

**(a mi se me olvida a veces...o estoy perezosa jejeje)**

**Pero a las que si lo hicieron en el primer cap...**

**A Maru: Bienvenida! jajaja Sí, entiendo que es una historia muy confusa. Pero todo se irá aclarando poco a poco entre lo que cuenten los personajes y los Flash Back (k me encantan jejeje) asique espero no darte muchos dolores de cabeza jiji**

**madonna:me siento alagada por tu forma de referirte a la historia, de verdad. Aunque yo creo k no estoy a la altura de la mayoría de los fics. Me he encontrado con 'escritoras' buenísimas. Ya aparecieron Emmett y Edward! jajaja**

**harpohe: lo sé...soy una cabeza loca. Jajaja y sí a mi también me encanta Rosalie en esta historia. Chica ruda! Pero nuestra Isabella no se quedará atrás jajaja**

**Bueno...supongo que habrá sorprendido cierta reacción de nuestra dócil Bella...pero aún hay más! jiji**

**besitos y …**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que creo a Edward Perfecto Cullen n.n), la historia es mía.**

**3**

Todos los ojos de la mesa se fijaron en mí.

Carraspeé incómoda y centré mi atención en Carlisle.

-Creo que no es necesario que sigamos con la farsa del nombre. Ya habíamos dejado claro ese aspecto, ¿no?

Carlisle sonrió y miró a Emmett y Edward.

-Lo siento, chicos. No sabía si ella querría poneros al tanto...

-Déjelo, señor Cullen.-le interrumpí.-Basta con decir que mi nombre no es Marie sino Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.

Emmett se limitó a asentir confuso y Edward frunció el ceño. Ninguno dijo nada.

-Bien, pues...conocí a Marcus en Londres hace cuatro años. Mis padres habían sido asesinados y yo estaba en peligro...

-Bells, no creo que sea necesario que sepan todo...-Rosalie intervino pero no la dejé terminar.

-No, Rose. No es necesario pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser sincera, si están dispuestos a escuchar.

Carlisle me sonrió con simpatía.

-En fin...mis padres tenían una gran fortuna. Mi padre era el director de una importante empresa internacional y mi madre...se dedicaba a la política.

Iba a seguir pero Carlisle jadeó sorprendiéndonos a todos. Me miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Eran...?

Lo había adivinado.

-Sí.-confirmé.

Su expresión pasó de la sorpresa a la furia y se levantó de un salto volcando la silla.

-¿Y aún así te atreves a venir a esta casa? ¿Cómo pudo Marcus relacionarse contigo sabiendo quién eras?

-¡Carlisle! -gritó Esme espantada.

Me incorporé también y Rosalie y Jasper lo hicieron a la vez.

-Señor Cullen, por favor. Sé perfectamente lo que sucedió en el pasado...pero si Marcus pudo dejar su dolor a un lado no veo porqué usted no puede hacer lo mismo aunque sólo sea para escucharme.

Pareció meditar durante un largo rato hasta que su expresión se relajó.

Levanté su silla del suelo y volvimos a sentarnos.

-Como iba diciendo...ellos fueron asesinados. Nada más saber la noticia, me escondí. Lo hice siguiendo un tonto impulso, pero al final fue lo correcto. En el coche en que murieron mis padres también tendría que haber ido yo...-Rosalie tomó mi mano bajo la mesa y dio un leve apretón.-Tenía mi propio dinero y una identidad falsa. Mis padres estaban al tanto de que iban tras ellos, asique lo habían dejado todo preparado. Unas semanas después, Marcus se puso en contacto conmigo y me tomó bajo su tutela.

-¿Bajo su tutela?-Esme estaba desconcertada.

Reí con Rosalie y Jasper.

-Dígame, señora Cullen, ¿cuántos años cree que tengo?

Esme miró a Carlisle y luego balbuceó torpemente.

-Bue-bueno...yo...no...querida yo...¿veinticuatro?-se sonrojó.

Reí de nuevo.

-Está bien, no importa. Siempre me dicen que aparento más de la edad que tengo.

-Eso es porque eres una gruñona y te comportas como una abuela.-masculló Rosalie.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando Marcus me encontró yo tenía diecisiete por lo que, aun teniendo mis documentos falsos, corría demasiado riesgo. Me llevó a Italia y me mantuvo a salvo. Pasé a formar parte de su equipo y cuando él se...-mi voz se apagó y carraspeé para mantenerme serena.- ...cuando enfermó, me puso al frente de su seguridad.

Emmett frunció el ceño y me miró con desconfianza.

-¿Mi tío dejó la seguridad de nuestra familia en tus manos? Me cuesta creer que fuese tan irresponsable como para permitir que una chica de dieciocho años tomase el control de algo tan serio.-su tono era de incredulidad pero no me molestó.

-No espero que lo entiendas...

-Ella es brillante. - sentenció Jasper. Me miró serio y orgulloso y le sonreí en respuesta.

-¡Oh, qué conmovedor! Sólo se escuchan elogios de usted, señorita Anderson o como se llame...ahora dígame, ¿terminará de una buena vez?

-¡Edward! -le reprendió Esme.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Una mujer mayor de uniforme entró en la sala con una bandeja de comida, seguida por dos muchachas morenas con más alimentos.

Esme nos instó a servirnos y así lo hicimos.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron en demasía cuando vio como Emmett se llenaba el plato hasta los topes. Jasper y Alice reían entre dientes de su expresión y Esme miraba reprobatoriamente a su glotón hijo.

¿Cómo no iba a ser enorme?

…

…

…

Yo no he tenido ese pensamiento...

Carlisle apenas probaba la comida. Sentía su mirada fija en mí la mayor parte del tiempo. No me parecía adecuado seguir la conversación mientras estábamos comiendo, asique tendría que esperar.

-Asique...chicas, ¿Os gustan las compras?-preguntó Alice. (** N/A: Si, ya sé, algo clásico... Pero es nuestra Alice! Jajajaja) **

-Alice, ¿a qué mujer no le gustan las compras?-intervino Emmett.-Pero deberías excluirte de esa categoría. Gustar no es la palabra con la que yo calificaría lo tuyo...si no locura extrema.-y rió.

Alice le fulminó con la mirada pero pronto volvió con su sonriente expresión a la carga.

-¿Y bien?

-Claro. Nos encanta escaparnos de vez en cuando para tener una tarde de compras pero no solemos tener demasiado tiempo, Alice.-dije.

Rosalie me secundó con un asentimiento mientras comía.

-¿Y tendréis alguna tarde libre para mí? Porque acabo de regresar a la ciudad y no tengo muchas amigas...o bueno, personas gratas de verdad. Me entendéis ¿no? -guiñó y rió.

Miré a Rosalie divertida deleitándome en la forma en la que sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo con sorpresa ante el carácter de los Cullen. ¡Pero si apenas nos conocía!

-Verás, Alice, estamos aquí para trabajar...

-Sí, sí.-me interrumpió impaciente.-Pero incluso el más dedicado a su trabajo hace algún descanso, ¿no?

-Allie, no incomodes a las chicas.-la reprendió Esme.

Esa mujer tenía que haber pasado un calvario cuando sus hijos eran pequeños...y no había conseguido mucho, dado que parecían tan apegados a su manera de ser que no había normas para ellos.

-Sí, mamá...-masticó despacio mientras la mesa se quedaba en silencio y tragó ruidosamente haciendo que Jasper a su lado frunciese el ceño.- ¿Pero vendréis?

Reí. No pude controlarlo.

-Lo siento.-me excusé sintiendo todos los ojos de la mesa fijos en mí.- Marcus no paraba nunca de hablar de ti. Es bueno comprobar que sigues tal y como él te recordaba y describía.

Los ojos de Alice se aguaron y sonrió ampliamente.

La cena transcurrió con bastante normalidad después de eso. Jasper y Emmett se enfrascaron en una charla sobre coches y Esme nos deleitó con su amor hacia la restauración de muebles antiguos.

Tanto Carlisle como Edward mantuvieron la boca cerrada toda la velada.

Esme nos dirigió de nuevo al salón para tomar el café donde ya no había rastro de licor alguno por el suelo.

Rosalie pidió a Alice que cerrase las cortinas y apagase las luces una vez las tazas estuvieron vacías. Sacó el proyector de nuevo y me puse en pie.

La foto de Edward y Carlisle se dibujó sobre la chimenea y el jadeo de Emmett no se hizo esperar.

-¡Cabrones!-susurró entre dientes.

Di la espalda al fuego que se consumía y la luz del proyector iluminó mi cara.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta de quien se trata. Sólo que es miembro de la Organización. Tiene demasiado interés en que los Cullen dejen de ser un eslabón fuerte en la dirección y que dejen su poder en manos de otros. -dije mirando a Carlisle.

-Otra línea de investigación fueron motivos personales.-dijo Jasper.-Pero no hay nada que hayamos descubierto que nos haga seguir por ese camino.

-¿A qué te refieres con motivos personales?-preguntó Emmett.- ¡Todos son algo personal si atentan contra nuestras vidas! ¿Y no puede ser alguien de la competencia?

-No.-le contesté yo.- Ellos están demasiado vigilados y no ganarían nada. Si los Cullen caéis, alguien os substituirá. Sería un buen golpe pero no algo que les beneficiase a no ser que hubiese una venganza por algo personal o destruyesen por completo la cúpula de la Organización por lo que habría más miembros en peligro. Y con personal, Emmett, me refiero a ex parejas despechadas, pretendientes de dichas parejas o viejas rencillas familiares. Incluso investigamos a vuestro abuelo. Pero para que Marcus estuviese en el punto de mira también, tenía que ser algo que involucrase a toda la familia.

-¿Despechadas? ¿Qué cree usted que hacemos los hombres de mi familia con la mujeres, señorita Anderson?-preguntó Edward.

Su semblante era una máscara de hielo y la furia brillaba en sus ojos de nuevo. Tendría que controlarse si no quería terminar con migrañas o úlceras de estómago.

-Lo siento si cree que estoy insinuando algo deshonesto contra usted, señor Cullen. Sólo seguíamos un protocolo.-contesté tranquila.

-Pues con Edward lo lleváis claro...-dijo Emmett con tono misterioso y una sonrisa maliciosa.- Ha tenido tantas novias como Alice zapatos fuera de temporada.

Edward bufó, pero no contestó a su hermano.

-Si estamos aquí ahora es por que la situación se nos escapa de las manos. Cometen errores pero nunca nada que nos de pistas de quién está detrás de los atentados. Algo que también delataría que se tratase de algo de carácter vengativo por negocios sería que hubiese amenazas-continué.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-preguntó Alice.

**N/A: Sí, lo sé. Sin perdón posible...Y lo entiendo, ni siquiera me atrevo a soñar con él. Jejeje**

**Pero aquí estoy de vuelta!**

**Por cierto...leyendo un review...no recuerdo de quién fue...había la sospechas de que entre Bella y Marcus había habido algo más, en plan romántico... Pues aclaro que no. **

**Como ya iréis viendo a lo largo de los Flash Backs y lo que cuente Bella, él fue para ella como un padre porque la cuidó cuando más necesitaba. Además de que no me parecería apropiado liarla con el tío y luego con el sobrino ¬_¬**

**Me regaláis un review? Estoy triste...porque tengo poquitos...jejeje, pero no me quejo Peor sería saber que nadie la lee.**

**Besitos.**

**P.D.: Tengo un regalito preparándose en el horno...¡Listo para Navidad! Muhahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que creo a Edward Perfecto Cullen n.n), la historia es mía.**

**4**

**Narrador POV**

La familia Cullen era conocida entre los más poderosos del país por ser los mafiosos más respetados de este.

A pesar de que la mayoría de sus negocios era de dudosa reputación, siempre estaban involucrados en proyectos de beneficencia. Además, nunca nadie había logrado pillarles en nada turbio...

La Organización era el órgano de mayor poder económico del estado de Washington. Multinacionales millonarias estaban bajo su mando y, aunque secreto, tonto era el que no había escuchado hablar del negocio.

La directiva estaba encabezada por los Cullen, entre otros. Tenía su sede en Seattle, en uno de los edificios más imponentes de la ciudad.

La Torre de Plata contaba con oficinas y despachos desde los que se controlaban los movimientos de cada empresa a cargo de La Organización y, en su último piso, la sala de reuniones de los miembros de esta.

Tres años atrás, Marcus Cullen había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Él era el "Gran Jefe", la mente y puño de acero para todos.

Muchos hablaron de un posible asesinato. Otros contaron que se había retirado a descansar y a disfrutar de su dinero.

Pero ni siquiera su familia tenía noticia alguna de él. Bueno, no todos.

Edward Cullen frunció el ceño mientras viajaba rumbo a la mansión.

Cuando su padre le había llamado nada más bajar del avión para pedirle que se reunieran para cenar supo que algo andaba mal. Hacía meses que no se reunían, al menos contando con Edward.

Tras la marcha de Marcus, Edward compró un apartamento en la ciudad y se mudó allí, dejando a su madre bastante molesta.

No dio explicaciones y se limitó a hacer su solitaria vida. Siguió estudiando y apenas hacía un mes que se había graduado, pero ya no asistía a reuniones familiares y aunque sí llamaba a diario a casa, no había visitas.

Era un distanciamiento voluntario. Él no quería mentir a sus padres, pero tenía que mantener su palabra y no decepcionar a tío Marcus.

Había acudido a él, sólo a él por alguna razón.

Se había puesto en contacto con él para que le mantuviese al tanto de lo que pasaba con la familia y para que estuviese tranquilo. Le juró una y mil veces que se encontraba bien. Pero el contacto se había visto interrumpido días atrás y Edward empezaba a preocuparse.

Cuando Carlisle llamó, mil ideas desastrosas pasaron por su mente.

Y sus pensamientos no estaban muy equivocados.

**Bella POV**

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-preguntó Alice.

Rosalie encendió las luces y se guardó el proyector en el bolso.

-Quieren un muerto, y eso les daremos.-dijo mi rubia amiga.

Alice y Esme miraron a Rose sin comprender.

Miré a Carlisle.

-Es la única forma. Asique si te gusta mucho el aire libre, lamento decirte que vas a pasar una temporada a la sombra.

Sonrió irónico.

-¿Crees que permitiré que Edward quede como el único blanco? ¡Estás loca!-gritó furioso.- No permitiré que mi hijo pase a ser el principal objetivo de todo este asunto. Eso queda fuera de consideración.

Miré a Edward que estaba bastante sereno.

-Edward.

Suspiró y me miró. Sus verdes ojos me taladraron pero pude hallar en ellos lo que buscaba. Determinación.

-Fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos confiar en ellos, ¿no? Padre, haré lo que sea para mantener a la familia a salvo.-pronunció con voz firme.

-¡No!-gritaron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

-Nada le pasará.-intenté calmarles.-Jasper se encargará de la protección de la casa y Rosalie y yo de Emmett y Edward respectivamente. Y a riesgo de sonar arrogante, puedo decir que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros.

La tensión siguió presente y Edward puso una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Pretendes calmar a mis padres diciéndoles que serás tú la que te encargues de mí? ¡Tenemos un equipo de seguridad que podría compararse a los SWAT! ¿Y tú te crees mejor?

-¡Tu maravilloso equipo ni siquiera olió lo de la tarta!-grité. Sí, había perdido los estribos.-Nada, nunca fueron capaces ni de sospechar que os seguían. Habrías muerto hace mucho tiempo, tú y tu familia. Si Marcus no...

-¡Exacto!-me gritó de vuelta.-¡Marcus! En él sí confiaría, no en ti.

Estábamos cada vez más cerca el uno del otro. Si extendiese mi mano podría tocar su pecho.

-No tienes ninguna prueba de todo lo que cuentas. Por mucha confianza que pidas, no es fácil.

-No tengo razón alguna para darte pruebas a ti precisamente, Edward. Si no traigo papeles que me acrediten es precisamente porque pensé que podría contar contigo. Marcus nunca habló de lo que te contaba pero estaba segura de que te habría hablado de mí.

Juega con esa, Cullen.

-¡No te atrevas a insinuar que mi tío no confiaba en mí! Si nunca me habló de ti es porque no eras nada para él. Si hubieses sido importante, te habría mencionado...¡y no lo hizo!

Jasper gruñó y Rosalie apretó los puños detrás de Edward.

Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula.

-Tu tío se equivocó.-contesté mordaz.-Dijo que eras un gran hombre, te puso en un altar... Yo sólo consigo ver a un ser grosero y cabezota que no parece tomarse en serio la situación.

-¡No! ¡No te permito...!

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-¡No te atrevas!-siseé.

-¡Lo hago! No permito que nadie ponga en duda mi dedicación a mi familia. No podría perder a ninguno de ellos. A mis padres, a mis hermanos...¿Sabes lo que supone eso? ¿Te haces idea de lo que es perder un hermano? ¡No! ¡No puedes siquiera imaginar ese dolor!

Jadeé en busca de aire. No. Eso no.

Mis piernas fallaron y Jasper me sostuvo a tiempo. Sentía como hiperventilaba, como las cosas daban vueltas...ni siquiera sentía las manos de Jasper. Todo se volvió negro.

**Rosalie POV**

Cullen se la estaba jugando.

Cada vez que abría la boca para soltar alguna de sus maravillas, podía ver como la tensión amenazaba con quebrar a Bella.

Se lo habíamos advertido pero ella, siempre en sus trece dijo que podría hacerse cargo.

Y ahora estaba allí sobre el sofá, inconsciente. Jasper le acomodó la cabeza y Alice salió corriendo de la sala.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Esme.

Se veía que estaba preocupada. Carlisle y Emmett observaban la escena serios y tensos y el señorito Eddy estaba blanco junto a la chimenea.

-Habrá sido una bajada de tensión...-intentó excusarse Jasper.

-¡No!-mi hermano me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-Bella quería ser sincera, ¿no? Bien, les daré sinceridad. Lo que pasa es que ella sí sabe perfectamente cual es el dolor de perder a un hermano. Hermana en su caso.-puntualicé.

Escuché el jadeo del señor "soy el centro del universo y por eso nunca pienso antes de hablar" Cullen y vi como el resto le miraban reprobatoriamente.

-¡No lo sabía!-se defendió.

Patético.

-Dime, Edward, ¿alguna vez dejarás de meter la pata?-dijo Alice con saña mientras se acercaba con un algodón y una botella de alcohol.

El asno Eddy bufó. No entendía que veía Bella en él. Ni siquiera era guapo...(**N/A: La blasfemia de Rosalie...jeje).**

-Bella, Bella...-la llamó Jasper mientras pasaba el algodón húmedo bajo su nariz.

Bells hizo una mueca extraña y empezó a mover la cabeza. Alice, Emmett y Esme suspiraron.

Yo fulminé a Edward con la mirada y él se volvió airado hacia la chimenea.

Cuando Bella se hubo incorporado, Alice le pasó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un toque.

-Gracias...-musitó. No levantó la mirada en ningún momento.

Yo sabía que estaba siendo difícil. La pérdida de sus padres había sido dolorosa para ella pero tener que reconocer los cuerpos de su hermana...los niños...¡Cuánto había sufrido mi amiga! Y ese paleto sólo traería más dolor a su vida. Podía verlo, incluso si no hacía más de dos horas que lo había conocido.

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando la todavía irregular respiración de Bella.

-Dejadnos a solas, por favor.-pidió Carlisle.

Jasper y yo miramos a Bella y ella nos devolvió la mirada asintiendo.

Salimos todos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

-Edward, debes una disculpa muy grande a Isabella.-dijo Esme.

El chico no dio muestras de darse por aludido y se sirvió una copa del bar.

-Terminaré matándole yo, estoy segura.-susurré entre dientes.

Alice sonrió y me guiñó.

**Bella POV**

-Siento todo esto, Isabella.-dijo Carlisle cundo todos salieron.

-No se disculpe, señor Cullen. Al contrario, debo ser yo quien lo haga porque esta no es forma de comportarse. Estoy terriblemente avergonzada.

Carlisle negó y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

-Id a casa. Descansad. Debo hablar con la familia y mi hijo debe dar muchas explicaciones...

-No lo haga, señor Cullen. Edward seguía órdenes de Marcus y no creo que su hermano haya sido muy revelador con él. Simplemente quería sentirse más cerca de su familia. Involucrar a Edward fue un error del que se arrepintió muchas veces.

-Él estaba tan tranquilo todo el tiempo...-dijo mirando a la nada.-Ahora entiendo que pareciese desentenderse de la desaparición de su tío. Él ya sabía que se encontraba a salvo...

-Señor Cullen...

-Carlisle.

Sonreí.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas que necesitamos tratar y no pueden esperar a mañana. Mi pasado es uno de esos asuntos pero...haremos una cosa.-propuse.

-Te escucho.

-Déjeme llevar el plan a cabo. Le prometo que nadie sufrirá ningún daño.-dije antes de que me interrumpiese.-Yo misma me infiltraré en la Organización para que Edward esté más protegido. Emmett seguirá a lo suyo. Es algo bueno que él no esté relacionado con el negocio familiar de lleno. Eso servirá para protegerle.

Asintió suspirando.

-Podemos hacerlo en dos días. Será discreto y dará la impresión de ser un desafortunado accidente. No podrá salir de la mansión en algún tiempo, pero creo que es algo que podrá sobrellevar si se trata del cuidado de su familia, ¿no?

Carlisle se pasó la mano por la cara y me miró serio.

-Eres muy joven para estar metida en algo así. Me pregunto en que demonios pensaba Marcus cuando te dejó unirte al equipo.

Sonreí sin ganas.

-Le prometo que se lo contaré. Sus "vacaciones"-hice las comillas al aire,- serán como Las Mil y Una Noches...

-¿Serás Sherezade para mí? ¡Qué halagador!

Reímos juntos.

-Carlisle...-volvió a ponerse serio.-Te prometo que cuidaré de Edward y de los demás como si fuesen mi propia familia.

-Bien.-suspiró.-Yo te doy permiso para que lo domes a tu antojo.-dijo sonriendo con burla.

Marcus estaría riéndose en ese mismo instante como su hermano.

**N/A: Dije...voy a ser generosa ya que estamos próximos a las fiestas...y aquí está...¡otro cap! Jajajaja**

**Besitos y buenas noches para mí...me voy a la cama que tengo sueño! jeje**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**5**

**Bella POV**

Jasper y Rosalie caminaban de un lado a otro amontonando el material que me llevaría en el maletero de mi coche.

-Sigo pensando que sería mejor que Jasper se ocupara de él.-dijo Rosalie entre dientes tirando una cámara de vídeo demasiado fuerte en el maletín.

Estaba furiosa después de todo lo sucedido en la casa de los Cullen, y la entendía. Pero estábamos trabajando y debía centrarme en eso.

-Déjala, Rose. Sabes que no vas a conseguir nada.-le dijo Jasper cansinamente.- Además, ¿por qué no tú? Seguro que le ponías las pilas...

El rubio movió las cejas de forma ridícula y yo le dí una colleja.

-¡¿Qué?

Idiota.

-Conmigo corre más peligro que estando sólo, créeme. Terminaría asfixiándolo con la almohada mientras duerme.-respondió Rose con una mueca de asco.

Reí sin humor y tomé el último rollo de cables.

-Jasper, sígueme con el furgón y dejalo en el rincón más alejado del aparcamiento subterráneo. Creo que frente al edificio terminaría llamando la atención.-le indiqué subiendo al coche.

-¿Tendremos señal suficiente?-cuestionó preocupado.

-Eso ya lo resolveremos luego.

Aceleré a fondo saliendo del garaje. Traté de relajarme y serenarme lo suficiente para estar fresca para un nuevo enfrentamiento que, sabía, sería inevitable con semejante espécimen.

¿Cómo lidiar con Edward Cullen? Si conseguía tal reto, escribiría un libro...

Nos llevó casi media hora llegar hasta el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía Edward. El tráfico era horrible.

Jasper marcó el código de seguridad que tan bien conocía y buscamos estacionamientos discretos. Me ayudó a subir el equipo hasta la puerta del piso de Edward, que vivía en el último, y luego volvió a la furgoneta para preparar las antenas receptoras de la señal de las cámaras y micrófonos que instalaría.

Toqué el timbre sintiéndome ansiosa pero no hubo contestación. Ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez.

Me preocupé.

Saqué la copia de la llave y abrí despacio mientras tomaba mi pistola del cinturón y apuntaba al interior. Conocía a la perfección la distribución de las habitaciones por los mapas que Marcus tenía, asique no tendría problemas para perderme.

La imagen de Edward Cullen en pantalón de pijama y pasándose la mano entre los cabellos despreocupadamente mientras se desperezaba en medio del pasillo me golpeó como un jarro de agua fría.

¡Sólo llevaba un pantalón!

Cuando por fin me vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y centró su atención en mi arma. Ahogó un grito y se llevó la mano al pecho. A su bien marcado pecho...

-¿Pretendes matarme de un paro cardíaco? ¿Es ese tu plan secreto?-dijo burlón.

"Buenos días a ti también" pensé.

Negué suavemente mientras guardaba la pistola y empezaba a pasar los maletines al recibidor.

Él seguía allí parado cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

-Instalar el nuevo sistema de seguridad.-respondí calmadamente.

-¿El qué?-su tono se elevó repentinamente.

-Cámaras, micrófonos... que serán puestos en marcha cuando no estés en casa. Cualquiera puede colarse en el sistema del edificio, pero sólo nosotros tendremos acceso a tu apartamento.

-¡No! Eso es demasiado...-volvió a despeinarse.-¡Lárgate! No podéis invadir de ese modo mi intimidad.

Reí entre dientes.

-Dime...-dije con voz suave.-¿A qué le temes, Edward Cullen?

Su rostro se crispó con furia, pero sentí un gran regocijo al comprobar que fastidiaría su mañana. JA!

-¡¿Temer? ¡Yo no temo a nada! Deja de comportarte como una bruja insufrible y sal de mi apartamento.

¿Bruja insufrible? No puede ser verdad...

-¡No! Te he explicado como funcionan las cosas. De ti depende el hacerlas fáciles o difíciles. Pero entiende que no voy a irme de aquí sin conectar los micrófonos y las cámaras.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la cocina pero él fue más rápido y me tomó fuertemente por el brazo justo en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Márchate! No permitiré que se produzca tal intromisión en mi vida privada...

Me solté bruscamente y sonreí.

-Tu no escuchas, ¿no? -susurré divertida.-Las cámaras y los micrófonos se activarán cuando tu salgas de casa. En realidad, serás tú mismo el que lo hará. De ese modo podrás conectarlo incluso cuando estés en casa por si te sientes amenazado.

-¡Amenazado!-exclamó airadamente.

Juro que lo intenté. Quise contenerme, de verdad. Pero fue algo imposible.

Mi puño se estampó en su mandíbula obligando a su cuerpo a doblarse de dolor. El impacto lo llevó varios metros lejos de mí.

Y por fin me sentí un poco liberada. La tensión había disminuido considerablemente. Normal...con las horas que llevaba conteniéndome...

-¡Esto se ha terminado, Edward! Hice una promesa...una que comienza a ser un peso demasiado desagradable, por lo que veo... Pero aún así, voy a respetar la memoria de tu tío y voy a sacaros de esta a ti y a tu familia. ¡Y nada de lo que tú, maldito gilipollas, hagas lo va a impedir!

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, brillando con fuerza y demasiado oscurecidos. Parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí en cualquier momento mientras se incorporaba despacio y sobaba su rostro.

-Te advertí la otra noche que controlases tu maldita arrogancia, pero veo que nada 'sutil' funciona contigo. Si quieres aprender a golpes, bien. No me será muy difícil amordazarte y atarte a tu cama mientras hago mi trabajo.

No...no...yo no dije eso...

El rubor subió a mis mejillas a la velocidad de la luz. La cara de Edward también se puso roja y pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva. Desvié la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que un sonido ahogado me hizo volver la vista hacia él.

¡Se reía!

Cuando pareció no poder controlarse, estalló en carcajadas y ¡Dios! Fue el sonido más hermoso que nunca había escuchado. Mierda.

-Lo siento...-dijo jadeando y haciendo muecas de dolor al hablar.- ...es que eso ha sonado...ha sido tan...tan Emmett...-y volvió a reír.

Al final hasta yo acabé sonriendo.

Me acerqué a su congelador y saqué una bolsa de hielo. Él me observó en silencio y no se movió cuando me acerqué y se la puse en la mejilla.

Hizo una mueca y su mano sujetó la bolsa sobre la mía. El frío del hielo no se notaba con el calor de su piel sobre la mía.

Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y casi pude escuchar el ruido del choque. Tan ensimismada estaba que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y me vi acorralada contra la encimera.

Nuestras manos seguían sujetando la bolsa pero su cuerpo estaba pegado del todo al mío y tuve que alzar la cabeza para poder seguir mirándole y no centrar la vista en su pecho desnudo.

Jadeé.

-¿Qué...?

-Necesito saber...-susurró.

Tragué en seco. Su aliento me aturdió y sentí mis mejillas colorearse de nuevo pero no aparté la mirada.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenías con mi tío? ¿Por qué no me habló de ti? ¿Eras su amante? ¿Qué hay en tu pasado que puso tan furioso a mi padre? -el bombardeo me dejó aturdida por un segundo hasta que procesé sus palabras.

Forcejeé fieramente pero él presionó más su cuerpo contra el mio y llevó mis manos a mi pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos y formando una cárcel a mi alrededor. La bolsa de hielo cayó al suelo.

-Responde.-dijo entre dientes.

Ahora su boca estaba a milímetros de la mía y nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

Menta fresca...¿Quién huele a menta cuando recién se acaba de levantar de la cama? Estúpido ser perfecto...

-Edward...por favor, suéltame.-pedí lo más amablemente posible mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración.

-Cuando obtenga las respuestas que quiero, te soltaré. Y te prometo que dejaré que hagas tu trabajo sin volver a increparte.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en un impulso...y fue a parar a su pecho.

-Tu tío me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba.-musité sin despegar la frente de su pecho.

Él no hizo ningún intento de separarse tampoco.

-Eso ya lo dijiste ayer. Quiero más.-demandó.

Suspiré.

-Tu tío fue mi salvavidas. El me lo ofreció todo, puso el mundo a mis pies...-mi voz se quebró y viejas imágenes volvieron a mi memoria.

**Flash Back**

_Llevaba dos días encerrada en aquella luminosa habitación. ¡Estaba en Italia! En un magnífico Palazzio con maravillosos jardines y el sol iluminándolo todo. Pero yo seguía en mi penumbra particular y no tenía intención alguna de salir._

_Todavía no entendía como el señor Cullen me había encontrado tan rápido, pero después de lo que me había contado Diane sobre él y mamá, sabía que no tenía nada que temer._

_Diane._

_La sola mención de su nombre en mi cabeza evocaba imágenes devastadoras en mi cabeza. Fuego, llamas, ceniza..._

_Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que volviera la vista hacia ella y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se desbordaron por mis mejillas._

_-¿Puedo pasar?_

_Marcus._

_-Señor Cullen...claro._

_Caminó elegantemente hasta la cama donde estaba sentada y permaneció de pie con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Esto será difícil, Isabella. Pero quiero que sepas que podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. -empezó.- Por el momento no podrás salir. Todavía te buscan... pero la casa tiene unos jardines enormes y si quieres también puedo pedir que te preparen el yate para que salgas a navegar..._

_-Señor Cullen...-le interrumpí._

_-Sólo Marcus._

_-Bien, Marcus...no estoy de vacaciones, ni mucho menos. ¿Sabes eso? Estoy aquí porque me encuentro perdida y en peligro. Amablemente te has ofrecido a ayudarme, pero ahora, sólo quiero estar sola.- finalicé amargamente._

_-¡No!-exclamó con una mueca de angustia.-La soledad no te llevará a nada. Tienes que salir, que te de el sol...lamento tu gran pérdida, pero tienes que reponerte y seguir. Eres joven, fuerte...tienes que pelear con el dolor que te atenaza en estos momentos para conseguir todo lo que tus padres habrían soñado para ti. Y yo voy a ayudarte._

_Hermosas palabras...aunque vacías para mí._

_-¿Quiere ayudarme?-grité poniéndome en pie a su lado.- Entonces ayúdeme a prepararme...he visto el equipo que lo guarda, las instalaciones de seguridad por las que entramos...usted puede ayudarme a encontrarles, ¿cierto? A sus asesinos...ayúdeme con eso, señor Cullen y estaré eternamente en deuda con usted.-solté fieramente._

_Su semblante se crispo con tristeza y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos._

_-Tu madre no querría que yo hiciese algo así. Ella esperaría que tú siguieses con tus planes, que estudiases y llevases una vida normal como cualq..._

_-¡No soy como cualquiera! Me buscan, ¿no? ¡Siempre estaré en peligro! Ayudame, Marcus. Se que tú también quieres cobrar su muerte. Los asesinos de René no pueden quedarse sin castigo.-mi voz sonó fría. Ni yo misma la reconocí._

_Ya no salieron más lágrimas, nunca. El dolor era ira y la ira poder._

_Silencio._

_-La venganza no servirá de mucho.-susurró casi para él mismo._

_-Pero ayudará bastante.-sentencié._

_Volvió a sumirse en el silencio mientra miraba a través de la ventana como las nubes cubrían el sol._

_Minutos después dio la vuelta y mientras salía por la puerta ordenó:_

_-Mañana a primer hora empiezas con Rosalie. Ella se encargará de tu entrenamiento._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Me facilitó las cosas para poder encontrar a los asesinos de mi familia y yo me puse a su servicio. Y no, Edward, jamás ha existido una relación de ese tipo entre tu tío y yo. Eso sería...ugh...quiero decir...-levanté la vista para toparme con su ceño fruncido.- él siempre fue un padre para mí. Desconozco el porque nunca me mencionó, porque a mí sí me hablaba de ti. Muy a menudo, debo agregar.

Sonrió tristemente.

-Y con respecto a lo último, cuando haya solucionado ese asunto con tu padre, él te pondrá al corriente si lo encuentra apropiado. Ahora...suéltame, por favor.

Lo hizo lentamente, mirándome serio, pero no se alejó ni un sólo paso.

-Lo siento.

Lo dijo tan bajo que creí no haber escuchado bien.

-Lo siento, de verdad.-volvió a decir.

¿Una disculpa de Edward Cullen? Menuda mañana que llevaba.

**N/A: ¡Estoy feliz! Jajajaja Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me alegraron el día.**

**Asique aquí dejo un nuevo cap.**

**Que lo disfrutéis.**

**Besitos y...**

**Review? Adoro cuando hacéis suposiciones sobre lo que pasará, jejeje.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

6

**Bella POV**

_-Lo siento, de verdad.-volvió a decir._

_¿Una disculpa de Edward Cullen? Menuda mañana que llevaba._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Se revolvió el pelo de nuevo y bufó desviando la mirada.

-No me refiero sólo a todo lo que habrás tenido que pasar, si no a mi comportamiento en general. Se que no tengo excusa pero...

-Tranquilo -le interrumpí.- Conozco de antemano tu "especial" carácter. No tienes nada nuevo con lo que sorprenderme.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando el bufó de nuevo.

-¡Lo estoy intentando!-exclamó cabreado.- ¡Pero es que eres...! ugh...

-¿Insufrible? Sí, ya lo has dicho.-dije divertida. Después de todo, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a tomarse un café. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarle con su frustrante enfado.

Suspiró y se alejó al fin, dándome mi espacio.

-¿Quieres un café?-preguntó de espaldas mientras encendía la cafetera y rebuscaba en el armario.

-Claro. Iré a preparar las cosas.

Me entretuve en el recibidor sacando el material de las cajas mientras le sentía trabajar en la cocina. Pronto un agradable aroma a café inundó todo el apartamento y la boca se me hizo agua.

-Está listo.-dijo saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas en las manos.

Me acerqué intentando ignorar de nuevo su semi-desnudez y tomé la taza que me tendía.

-Gracias.-musité sin mirarle.

-Te he puesto dos de azúcar, no sabía si...

-Así está bien, gracias.

Asintió sin dejar de mirarme.

-Asique...¿dónde instalarás todo eso? -preguntó señalando lo que había traído.

-En cada habitación irán al menos dos micro cámaras para tener todos los ángulos cubiertos.-asintió dando un sorbo a su café.- Los micrófonos...bueno, tendré que esperar a que Jasper obtenga una buena señal para que él me guíe.

-¿Jasper?-frunció el ceño.

-Sí, está abajo. Hemos decidido instalar el centro de imagen en el aparcamiento. Hay un par de plazas que quedan alejadas de la vista y serán muy apropiadas para que nadie sospeche. Además, tenemos controlado el sistema de vídeo del parking.

-Si tenéis ya eso bajo control, ¿para que son todos esos chismes?-señaló los maletines.

Suspiré y tomé un poco de mi café. Ummm, estaba bueno.

-Podemos acceder al video pero sigue perteneciendo a una empresa de seguridad externa. No podemos controlarlo porque tarde o temprano terminarían dándose cuenta. Echar un vistazo de vez en cuando no es tan arriesgado. Pero no es imposible estar dentro todo el tiempo, por lo que alguien podría hacerse con el control y dejarnos fuera. Por si eso llegase a ocurrir, es para lo que ponemos todo eso.

Edward musitó un 'Ajá' y caminó hacia el sofá.

-Bien, pues...empieza cuando quieras.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?-pregunté. Mi voz sonó más molesta de lo que pensaba.

-Sí. ¿Eso te molesta? Porque después de todo, es mi casa...ya sabes, un lugar mío, en el que yo mando...-contestó irónico.

-¡Oh, claro!-me golpeé la frente teatralmente.-¡Qué tonta!

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y conecté el auricular que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-¿Sí? -contesté ajustándomelo en la oreja.

-_Bells, voy de camino a casa de los Cullen. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

-Bien, Rose. En cuanto Jasper me avise, terminaré enseguida. Que no se te olvide ningún punto de lo que hemos acordado, rubia.-le dije mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita del recibidor y sacaba las cámaras.

-_Sí, jefa_.-respondió con un tono serio para luego echarse a reír.-_En serio, si quieres que me pase a __ayudarte con el fenómeno, avisa. Sería un gran placer patear..._

-Lo tengo bajo control, descuida. Parece mentira que dudes de mí.-ambas reímos.- En cuanto termines llama a Jasper. No dejes que se quede todo el día aquí abajo encerrado buscando defectos. Es capaz de no irse ni a comer. Además, seguro que le viene bien tu ayuda.

-_De acuerdo, Bells. ¿Te irás a casa?_

-Sí, todavía tengo que arreglar unos papeles. Avísame en cuanto hayan tomado una decisión...por si hay que hacer equipaje.

-_Bien...pero que sepas que no me hace ninguna gracia todo esto. No creo que Marcus estuviese de acuerdo..._

-Él no estaría de acuerdo con muchas cosas, pero ya no está.

Miré fijamente la minúscula pieza que tenía en mis manos y Rosalie guardó silencio.

-_Lo siento, Bells..._

-Llámame luego.-y corté la llamada.

Me di la vuelta al recordar que tenía público y me topé con su mirada penetrante que de nuevo me dejó petrificada.

Carraspeé, incómoda y empecé a hacer mi trabajo. Distribuí las cámaras por cada habitación, mientras Edward ponía las noticias en la televisión y me lanzaba miradas furtivas cada vez que iba y venía. Poco después recibí la llamada de Jasper y empezó a guiarme para poner los micrófonos. Tuve algún que otro problema al conectar el sensor en la puerta pero al final logré recordar un par de trucos para los cables y no necesite la ayuda de Jazz.

-Bien, aquí ya está todo. Es posible que Jasper suba en algún momento si cree que algo está mal conectado o se necesita algún reajuste en las cámaras.-le avisé.

Se quedó mirándome serio un instante y luego apretó fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?-preguntó sin abrirlos.

Emm...¿cuál es el chiste?

-¿Qué?-definitivamente seguro que entendí mal.

Edward suspiró y medio sonrió en mi dirección.

-Creo que hay cosas que tenemos que hablar y... si Jasper va a estar aquí y...bueno, ¿quieres comer conmigo?

Su expresión estaba carente de emociones...bueno, aunque se notaba ligeramente avergonzado...

-Está bien -accedí.-Todavía tengo que pasarme por casa, asique será mejor que quedemos en un sitio y nos encontremos allí.-dije mirando mi reloj y viendo que eran casi las doce del medio día.

Edward frunció los labios.

-Y yo todavía tengo que vestirme...asique, ¿que te parece si quedamos a las dos?

-Perfecto,-concordé- aunque tendrás que elegir tú el sitio y darme las indicaciones porque no conozco ningún restaurante de la ciudad.

Pareció pensarlo unos instantes y luego volvió a hablar levantándose y cogiendo un bloc de notas de un cajón.

-Dame tu dirección y pasaré a buscarte. Si no será un lío y así puedo llamar a ver donde hay sitio.

-¡No! Ni hablar, no iremos a ningún sitio pintoresco cuya lista de espera tiene más de dos años y lo máximo que puedes llegar a comer es un canapé con huevos de pescado...me niego...

Edward me miró divertido ante mi reacción.

-Está bien, nada de sitios "pintorescos".-rió, haciendo de nuevo que mi estómago se contrajera de forma brusca.

"Es el hambre...debería haberme tomado algo de desayuno..."

Anoté la dirección de nuestra casa en una nota y se la entregué antes de dirigirme a la puerta.

-No te retrases, Cullen. No me gusta esperar cuando tengo hambre.

-Por supuesto, mi lady...-dijo burlón.

Bufé mientras salía de nuevo al pasillo.

Al parecer este día nunca se terminaría.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. … .. .. .. .. .. .. **

Colgué el teléfono por quinta vez en lo que iba de hora y guardé los documentos que había estado revisando. Los abogados de Marcus me tenían frustrada. ¿Cómo podía haberme echo esto?

Todas sus propiedades habían quedado a mi nombre, así como sus cuentas bancarias y sus empresas. Dado que la mayor parte estaban en Europa y un par de ellas en Japón, no podía hacer nada desde aquí. ¡Y me tenían harta!

"_¿Cuándo viajará a Londres? Entiéndalo, señorita Swan, necesitamos que esté presente en la reunión..." _o mi favorita, _"Al Señor Cullen no le habría gustado que sus negocios se desatendiesen..." _Claro, como seguramente lo habían visto más de dos veces en su vida, tenían muy claro lo que a Marcus le hubiese gustado. Sarcasmo, sarcasmo...

Pero estaba preocupada. Obviamente no podía hacerme cargo de todos esos embrollos porque apenas tenía idea de como administrar una empresa y no confiaba en contable alguno. Lo mejor sería vender, sin duda.

Pero había conseguido dos días de ventaja para que me dejasen respirar en paz, asique tendría que aprovecharlos.

Guardé las carpetas en la caja de seguridad y subí a cambiarme. Todavía no había recibido ninguna llamada de Rosalie, y empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Tanto tiempo les estaba costando decidirse?

Cambié los pantalones oscuros por unos jeans claros y me puse una camiseta blanca. Tuve que viajar hasta el fondo del armario para encontrar la americana beige que buscaba...era la última vez que dejaba que Rosalie ordenase mi guardarropa. Tras deliberar un buen rato, me decidí por unos tacones del mismo color que la americana y mientras sujetaba el arma a mi costado, el timbre de la entrada sonó.

Tomé el pequeño bolso sobre la cama y bajé las escaleras lo más deprisa posible pero Arthur ya había abierto la puerta. En serio, para ser un señor de sesenta años, tenía la extraña habilidad de estar siempre en todas partes. Había trabajado toda su vida para Marcus, y hacía seis años que se encargaba del cuidado de aquella casa. Un extra que ya venía en el paquete, pero que había demostrado ser de lo más eficiente.

-Señorita, el señor Cullen la espera.-dijo pasando a mi lado hacia la cocina y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias, Arthur.

Edward estaba en las escaleras del porche, mirando hacia el frente con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una camisa azul a cuadros y converse. Al verle estuve tentada de volver a por las mías.

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó cerrarse la vuelta y sonrió de lado.

-¿Llego tarde?-preguntó.

Reí. Tal vez no tendríamos que estar como el perro y el gato todo el tiempo.

-Puntual, como debe ser.

Su sonrisa creció y me indicó que pasase delante. Me abrió la puerta del coche, (un Volvo plateado...¬_¬) y rápidamente tomó asiento él también.

-Asique...¿a dónde vamos?-pregunté cuando puso el coche en marcha.

-¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?-preguntó de vuelta en tono divertido.

Sonreí.

-Me encantan.

-Bien, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Encendió la radio y sintonizó una emisora de pop.

Seguimos en un silencio bastante cómodo todo el camino, con la música de fondo. Las calles eran totalmente desconocidas para mí. Tendría que hacer un pequeño tour con Rosalie, que era quien mejor conocía la ciudad.

Pronto los edificios fueron cambiando. Ya no eran tan altos ni vistosos. Parecía más bien como si nos estuviésemos adentrando en los suburbios de la ciudad.

-Creo que debí ponerme algo más cómodo.-comenté viendo mis zapatos.

Edward rió mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

-No te preocupes, apenas caminaremos. Creo que estas perfecta.

¿Un alago? Creo que entré en otra dimensión por equivocación...eso, o el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

-Ummm...gracias.-susurré frunciendo el ceño.

Edward volvió a reír, esta vez nerviosamente.

-Me gustaría saber que diablos te contaba mi tío de mí para que te sorprendas de cada palabra amable que digo.-frunció los labios y negó suavemente.

Fue mi turno para reír.

-En realidad, él se deshacía en elogios hacia ti y yo nunca di mi opinión al respecto...ya sabes...una persona que te ve desde fuera, incluso alguien que te escuche hablando con tus empleados...sin duda tienes una imagen de gruñón maleducado que no te puedes sacar de encima con vanos cumplidos.

Bufó.

-Habéis escuchado conversaciones telefónicas.-no era una pregunta.-Si eso no es involucrarse en la vida de alguien...

-No juzgues lo que hizo Marcus.-le interrumpí seria.-Siempre quiso lo mejor para su familia. Pensó que los problemas que tenéis a diario con vuestro "trabajo" eran suficientes y...

-Bien, he cogido el punto.-fue su momento para interrumpir.-No diré nada malo de él, de ahora en adelante. Pero me hubiese gustado que me tuviese al tanto de algo de lo que estaba pasando. No perdió el contacto conmigo pero tampoco dio nunca explicaciones.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras Edward aparcaba frente a un edificio gris que tenía un toldo de rayas rojas y blancas.

-Aquí es.-dijo. Me miró mientras yo daba un vistazo al sitio y sonrió divertido.

Rodeó el coche y frunció el ceño cuando llegó a mi lado y yo ya había salido.

-¿No podías esperar?-refunfuñó.

Reí y pasé a su lado sin contestar.

-Vamos, Cullen. Tengo hambre.

**N/A: algo pequeñito que tenía guardado por ahí. Espero volver a subir pronto y de modo permanente...al igual que espero que las inquietas aguas de mi vida vuelvan poco a poco a su cauce. **

**Besitos y...**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**7**

**Bella POV**

El lugar podía ser pintoresco, pero la comida merecía la pena, desde luego.

-¡Esto está buenísimo!-gemí al dar el primer bocado a mi hamburguesa.

Edward rió y dio un mordisco a la suya.

-Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que Edward Cullen frecuentase sitios como este...-solté de pronto.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Vengo aquí desde que tengo permiso de conducir. Emmett fue quien lo encontró en su afán por hallar la mejor hamburguesa del mundo.-dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Reí.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Edward. Ayer tuve que amenazarte en tu propia casa para que tus modales fuesen decentes y hoy pareces ser simplemente...

-¿Un mortal más? -preguntó irónico.-Realmente siento lo de ayer.-su voz ahora fue seria.-Fue todo un shock demasiado grande y desconfiaba de vuestras intenciones y...

-¡Oh, vamos!-solté exasperada. ¿De verdad creía que colarían conmigo sus excusas?- Llevo viéndote actuar desde hace casi dos años. No tienes que fingir.

Me miró serio y se limpió lentamente con su servilleta. Se tomó su tiempo para responder luego de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

-No se lo que crees saber de mí, pero lamento decirte que estás equivocada.-susurró despacio. Su tono fue duro y frío.-No niego que hay días en que tengo un mal carácter y me cuesta controlar mi temperamento, pero no suelo ser grosero intencionadamente. Tampoco me gusta la hipocresía por lo que considero que tener un comportamiento...digamos ¿sosegado?, sí, sosegado porque la situación lo amerite, no va conmigo.

Ahora fui yo quien bebió. Le miré detenidamente. Estaba serio y sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos. Desvié la vista hacia la botella en mi mano mientras hacía círculos con ella sobre la mesa.

La puerta del local se abrió a mis espaldas y el camarero volvió a la barra.

-Asique...¿no eres un amargado que odia a las mujeres?

Edward abrió los ojos en demasía para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Chasqueé la lengua y le miré con cautela.

-Bueno, era eso o que fueses gay. Ya sabes, no se te ha conocido nunca novia alguna...

-Eso es porque no he tenido la suerte de conocer muchas mujeres que de verdad valgan la pena.-contestó divertido.- Exceptuando a las de mi familia, claro.

Su diversión pronto se apagó para dejar paso a su ceño fruncido.

-¿Gay? ¿En serio?-preguntó incrédulo.

Me encogí de hombros a modo de disculpa y seguí comiendo.

-Pase lo que pase, no le digas tus conclusiones a Emmett, por favor. -rogó.-He tenido suficientes comentarios de ese tipo a lo largo de los años. Saber que alguien como tú ha llegado a la misma conclusión que él haría que me volviese loco con sus burlas eternamente.

Parecía otra persona diferente...muy, muy diferente. Cuando se lo contase a Rosalie, no se lo creería.

Reí sin poder evitarlo y él me acompañó un tanto contrariado.

El hombre que estaba a mis espaldas en el mostrador se paró junto a nuestra mesa y se quedó mirando a Edward. Éste paró de reír inmediatamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-dijo ya serio.

-¿Eres Edward Cullen?-habló con voz gruesa sin sacar sus ojos de él.

-Sí.-Edward contestó alargando la palabra y mirándolo con desconfianza.

Luego todo pasó como a cámara lenta.

Su mano derecha fue a su espalda y la mía inconscientemente viajó a mi costado. Edward se petrificó en su asiento y yo me levanté de un salto y empujé al sujeto, que trastabilló hasta caer de espaldas. Le apunté con mi arma mientras me acercaba y él levantó la suya desde el suelo.

El camarero y el cocinero se asomaron sobre la puerta de la cocina y alguno de ellos, no se cual, profirió un agudo chillido más propio de una chiquilla que de otra persona.

-¡No se preocupen! Soy policía. Manténganse en la cocina a cubierto y no se alteren.

Ambos volvieron a desaparecer y yo me felicité por mi gran actuación.

-¡Suelta el arma!-grité centrando mi vista en el desconocido.

-No. Es él o yo.

-¡Suéltala!- vociferé.

La tensión era tal que podría alargar la mano y notar la densidad en el aire. El sudor corría a mares por la cara del desconocido. ¡Por Dios! No tendría más de veinticinco años...sus ropas y su aspecto desaliñado, así como sus ojos inyectados en sangre le daban un auténtico aspecto de drogadicto. Posiblemente lo fuese.

-No volveré a repetirlo.-susurré.

-Bien.-dijo él a su vez.

Levantó el arma apuntándome al pecho y su dedo se movió al gatillo.

Salté sobre él dando una patada a su mano derecha y dejando mi pie izquierdo presionado en su cuello. La pistola trastabilló hasta quedar oculta bajo una de las mesas.

Tosió y forcejeó bajo mi pié pero sólo consiguió que yo presionase más.

-Quédate quieto y dime quién ten envía.

Mi voz sonaba fría y serena. Mucho menos de lo que en realidad me encontraba.

Forcejeó de nuevo e hizo el intento de hablar para luego emitir un sonido ahogado.

¡Se reía!

Disminuí la presión de mi pie y me dejé caer sobre su pecho de rodillas poniendo mi pistola pegada a su sien.

-Tu nombre.-exigí.

Paró de reírse.

-Brian.- musitó sonriendo.

"Enfermo".

-Bien, Brian -me incliné sobre su rostro.-No soy policía, no soy guardaespaldas tampoco...simplemente soy una mujer con un arma. Alguien a quien no le importará apretar el gatillo ni lo más mínimo, así como aquellos que lo harán en mi lugar si te dejo ir. Asique no colmes mi paciencia, porque además de un arma tengo un oscuro fetiche, ¿sabes cuál es?

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio.

"Brian" tragó saliva.

-Me encanta la tortura...-susurré y gemí cerrando los ojos sobre él.- Escuchar los gritos, ver como la sangre brota por todos lados y sentir los huesos astillarse bajo la piel...mmm...es jodidamente excitante.

Antes incluso de haber terminado de hablar, el muy idiota ya estaba temblando.

-¿Lo captas?-dije volviendo a ponerme seria.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras yo apreté más la pistola contra su cabeza.

-Quiero un nombre...¡ahora!

-¡No lo sé! No sé quien es, ¿vale? Marc me dio la pistola y un sobre. Dijo que tenía que vigilar el barrio, sobre todo este restaurante. Dijo que él aparecería algún día y yo debía estar preparado. ¡Prometió darme toda la mercancía que le pidiese gratis! Eso y hacerlo o que me matasen. ¿Qué más podía hacer?-lloriqueó estúpidamente.

-¿Marc es tu camello?

Asintió empezando a llorar.

-No me mates, por favor...-suplicó.

Mi mano izquierda viajó a su cuello.

-¿Habrías tenido tú esa consideración con Edward Cullen? No lo creo...pero no te preocupes, me has dado lo que quería. Ahora, -dije levantándome y tomando mi bolso sin dejar de apuntarle.- ábrelo.-ordené.

Lo cogió todavía en el suelo mirando de soslayo a Edward, que se había levantado y estaba como una estatua detrás de mí.

-En la cartera hay trescientos dólares. Cógelos y sal de mi vista. Te aconsejaría que tomases el primer tren o autobús...o lo que quieras, que pudieses encontrar. Sal de la ciudad si quieres estar vivo mañana.

"Brian", todavía temblando, hizo lo que le pedí y tras lanzarnos una mirada a ambos, salió corriendo.

Bajé el arma y tomé el bolso del suelo.

-Vas a tener que pagar tú porque era todo lo que tenía en metálico.-dije girándome para mirar a Edward.

Estaba muy pálido y sus ojos estaban brillosos. Su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y sus músculos en tensión. Sólo esperaba que no entrase en shock...o se desmayase.

**N/A: Este capítulo fue bastante ugh...quería meter acción pero no quería pasarme...y aún así creo que no he logrado un equilibrio...jejeje. Cortito pero con sustancia eh? Jajaja**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**8**

**Edward POV**

**Flash Back**

_Caminaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio con nerviosismo, esperando ansioso su llamada. Hacía casi dos semanas que no sabía nada de Marcus y él siempre se ponía en contacto conmigo cada cuatro o cinco días. Algo estaba pasando. Al llegar de la facultad revisé mi contestador como todos los días, pero nada._

_Estaba a punto de salir hacia la biblioteca cuando al fin el teléfono sonó y me precipité sobre el escritorio como loco._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¡Edward, muchacho! Siento haber tardado tanto en llamar esta vez._

_La voz de mi tío se escuchaba también ansiosa._

_Respiré aliviado al fin al oírlo._

_-No importa, tío. ¿Todo marcha bien? ¿Has tenido algún problema?_

_-¡Oh, no, no! Todo está bien._

_Por alguna razón no le creí. Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Sí, tranquilo, Edward. Sólo he estado resfriado. Isabella insistió en que quería navegar y la brisa marina no fue muy beneficiosa para mí. Pero ya estoy bien._

_¿Isabella?_

_-¿Isabella? Tío, te has echado novia y no me lo has dicho...¡qué picarón!-reí. Al menos, si no lo tenía conmigo, podía bromear con él al teléfono._

_-Ay, Edward...pasar tiempo con tu hermano está achicharrando tu cerebro._

_Los dos reímos._

_-Me encantaría que la conocieses.-suspiró. Y rió.-Ella es tan impresionante...Os llevaríais bien, muchacho._

_-¿Entonces sí es tu novia?-pregunté curioso.-Ya sabes lo que opino de las mujeres que se suelen acercar porque sí a nosotros..._

_-¡Edward! No veas cosas donde no las hay. Isabella lleva dos años conmigo y créeme, ella es muy distinta a cualquier chica que pudieses conocer._

_¿Dos años? _

_-¿Dos años? ¿Por qué no me has hablado antes de ella? _

_Un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea._

_-Es complicado...pero estoy seguro que cuando la conozcas vas a dejar tus pensamientos a un lado y le suplicarás aunque sea sólo una mirada._

_-¿Cómo? ¿La voy a conocer? ¿Vas a regresar?-pregunté a la carrerilla._

_Un murmullo de voces se escuchó al altavoz._

_-Lo siento, Edward. Debo dejarte. Te prometo que volveré a llamarte pronto._

**Fin Flash Back**

Nunca volvió a mencionarla y yo dejé el tema de lado.

Había echo suposiciones sobre el misterio de Isabella pero nunca se habían acercado ni de lejos a la realidad.

Y Marcus había tenido razón. Ella era...especial.

Cuando mi padre nos contó a Emmett y a mí sobre la tal Marie me decepcioné bastante porque tratándose de noticias sobre Marcus, había esperado conocerla. Pero luego Alice cometió la imprudencia de llamarla Isabella y las piezas encajaron.

Mi padre nos pidió que no desvelásemos que conocíamos su verdadero nombre hasta que ella lo dijese, y así lo hicimos.

Debo confesar que la odié en cuanto la vi. ¡Era una niña! ¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo con mi tío? ¡Podría haber sido su padre! ¿Cómo había mi tío permitido que se metiese en su casa?

Fui maleducado, lo admito. Pero ella no se quedó atrás. No mostró respeto alguno hacia mí, o hacia mis padres...¡estaba en su casa! Podría haberse callado la boca. Pero no. ¡Me amenazó!

Y cuando esta mañana la acorralé contra la encimera de mi cocina en busca de respuestas, mi mundo dio un giro radical.

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado bien junto al mío y su olor era delicioso.

Aquello era tremendamente nuevo para mí porque no sentía mucho agrado por el contacto físico. No era como Emmett, quien se jactaba de que su lista de conquistas interminable era más extensa que la mía.

En realidad dicha lista era inexistente.

Pero es que yo no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que me hiciese perder la cabeza y mucho menos iba a tratar de averiguarlo 'hasta el fondo' con cada una que se me pasase por delante. Eso era más del estilo de mi hermano.

Cuando invité a Bella a comer, mi único propósito era mejorar nuestro trato y averiguar algo más de ella.

No. Juro que ni en mil años hubiese imaginado algo tan...descabellado como que un sicario de pacotilla entrase en el Red's para intentar matarme... ¡Y descubrir que nuestra nueva guardiana era letal!

Es vergonzoso admitir que me quedé paralizado. Pero es que ella...ella estuvo extraordinaria. No, eso se queda algo corto.

Su inteligencia para tratar el problema, sus ágiles movimientos, su máscara de dureza y frialdad... estuve agradecido de tenerla de mi lado en el momento en el que amenazó con torturarle. Claro que eso no explica que me pusiese, digamos, demasiado alegre...Es que ¡vamos! ¡Ella lo hizo! ¡Ella gimió! Mierda. Nunca en mi vida había perdido el control de esta manera.

Isabella es hermosa, sexy, divertida y con una misteriosa personalidad que sólo hacen que minuto a minuto me sienta más atraído hacia ella. Y eso no está bien. De nuevo...mierda.

-¿Edward?

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por Bella, que conducía en dirección a mi apartamento.

-¿Estas bien?-volvió a preguntar.

No le había dicho nada desde que salimos del local. Ella me había pedido las llaves del coche y yo se las dí sin rechistar. Debió haber pensado que estaba en shock o algo similar. ¡Cómo si no hubiese pasado por situaciones peores cuando las cosas se salían de madre con alguna que otra banda!

Carraspeé incómodo. Ella probablemente pensase que yo era un gallina.

-Sí, Bella. Todo bien... yo...

-No te preocupes.-me cortó.-Es normal que estés un poco bloqueado. Creo que en cuanto llegue a casa y empiece a asimilar lo que ha pasado, me pondré a temblar.-rió nerviosamente y sus mejillas tomaron un tono más rosado.

Suspiré. Bueno, al menos ella seguía sintiéndose, en el fondo, como una persona normal ante esa situación, aunque controlase bastante sus emociones.

-Nunca habían intentado algo tan directo.-dije serio.

Todos los atentados anteriores habían pasado desapercibidos para nosotros.

-Lo sé.-dijo entre dientes.

La miré de soslayo. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y su ceño fruncido. Las manos se apretaron con fuerza sobre el volante.

-Creo que saben que estamos aquí.-continuó.

-¿Cómo iban a saberlo? ¡Es imposible que sepan nada de vosotros! ¿no?

Bella se mordió el labio pero continuó con la vista fija en la carretera.

-Eso espero. Pero me refería a que tal vez...olvídalo. Sólo estoy divagando y dramatizando la situación.

Bufó y esbozó una rápida sonrisa de disculpa en mi dirección.

-Lo siento. No quería ponerte nervioso. Dejaremos las suposiciones para después...

El teléfono de Bella empezó a sonar en el pequeño bolso que ella había dejado en el costado de mi asiento.

-Cogelo, por favor.-pidió.

Saqué su móvil y se lo extendí.

-Edward, voy conduciendo...ponlo en altavoz.

Leí en la pantalla "_Rosalie"..._ y accioné el manos libres.

-Bells, siento no haberte llamado antes. Me pasé por donde Jazz y todavía hemos terminado ahora. ¿Estás en casa? Nosotros ya vamos para allá.

-No, Rose. Estoy con Edward. Olvidaos de casa. Tengo que hablar con Carlisle.-le contestó Bella.

-¿Con Edward? ¿Qué haces con el ogro? Te gusta torturarte a ti misma, ¿eh? ¡Ay, Belly! ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

¿Ogro?

-¿Ogro? Gracias, señorita Hale. Hacía mucho tiempo que Alice no me lo decía. Veo que ahora habrá alguien más que se decantará por usar sobrenombres terribles en vez de mi propio nombre.

Bella negaba divertida.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio un instante al otro lado de la línea.

-Ehm...sí, bueno... vayamos a lo que importa.-siguió ella. Aunque juraría que se le notaba ligeramente avergonzada.- El coche está preparado. El plan ha sido bien acogido y han decidido que lo mejor es permanecer todos en la casa...incluido Edward. La cosa ya será bastante complicada cuando Alice empiece en la Universidad, asique lo mejor sería que se olvidase del campus este año...

-Hablaremos esto en persona. Comed algo si os da tiempo y luego volved a casa de los Cullen.-la cortó Bella.

-De acuerdo.-y colgó.

La miré interrogativamente esperando una explicación.

-Esperarás hasta que lleguemos a casa. Me duele demasiado la cabeza como para tener que repetirlo todo dos veces.

Frunció el ceño y se masajeó el cuello con su mano derecha.

La verdad es que estaba bastante pálida...

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo? Estoy bien. Sólo estaba un poco consternado y...

Rió suavemente.

-No, Edward. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo es una estúpida jaqueca.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras el coche avanzaba cada vez más cerca de nuestros terrenos.

-Suéltalo de una vez.-murmuró cansinamente.

La miré sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Para qué diablos me invitaste a comer? Dime lo que tengas que decir de una buena vez, Edward.

No parecía enfadada, sólo exasperada. Pero se enfadaría, seguro. Y yo temía que diese demasiada importancia a mis motivos para haberla tratado como lo hice.

-Te mentí. A todos en realidad.-confesé. La guantera del coche de pronto se volvió muy interesante.

El coche se detuvo ligeramente y al levantar la vista descubrí que había estacionado en el arcén. Las verjas de la mansión podían verse a lo lejos.

-¿En qué exactamente?-preguntó en un susurro.

Estaba seria y su cuerpo estaba levemente girado en mi dirección. Sus ojos apenas tenían rastro de aquel brillo que una hora antes los había embellecido aún más y sus manos descansaban en su regazo.

-Marcus si te mencionó una vez. ¡Pero sólo tu nombre!-aclaré temeroso de su reacción. Ya me había llevado un buen puñetazo esta mañana y no tenía ganas de recibir más de su furia. Aunque se veía preciosa cuando...¡Céntrate Edward!-Sí...dijo tu nombre, entonces yo le pregunté si eras su pareja y él...bueno, cambiamos de tema y la duda quedó ahí...es por eso mi comportamiento de ayer. Y no estoy tratando de justificarme, es que necesitaba aclarar eso. Al parecer ya tienes una mala imagen de mí pero no querría que pensases que soy así de grosero desde un principio con toda la gente es que...

Me vi interrumpido por su suave mano. Presionó sus dedos sobre mis labios para callarme y luego los retiró despacio.

Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensaste que era una aprovechada que sólo buscaba el dinero de tu tío, ¿no es cierto?

Asentí desviando la mirada.

-Es lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado en esas circunstancias. Y entiendo tu sobreprotección. Aún más encontrándote tú en la situación que estabas.-suspiró y buscó mi mirada.- Marcus te pidió demasiado y no ofreció mucho a cambio, ¿verdad? Se limitaba a preguntar y a decir que estaba bien.

Volví a asentir.

-Se lo reproché muchas veces, pero él quería seguir apegado de una forma más directa a vosotros. Trataba de ser un hombre frío y calculador pero era demasiado sentimental.

Sonreí con nostalgia y ella frunció el ceño.

-Estoy enfadada contigo por haber pensado esas cosas, incluso aunque tengas esa tonta escusa. Pero creo que podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿no?

Extendió su mano despacio hacia mi y yo la tomé enseguida, dando un ligero apretón y acariciando con mi pulgar la superficie de su dorso. Era demasiado tentador.

-Creo que ya lo hemos hecho, y con creces.

Ambos reímos, todavía con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

**N/A: Ay que monos! jajaja Eddy estaba celosín...Eddy pierde la cabeza por Belly...Muhahahaha... pero todavía va a tardar algún tiempo en pasar algo interesante...o tal vez no...jejeje. Soy mala... espero poder seguir con este ritmo de actualizaciones. **

**Bueno, espero que haya gustado el Ed POV porque la verdad es que no conseguía ponerme en su piel. Todavía falta una gran parte de su personalidad que no se aprecia pero con el tiempo iremos conociéndole mejor.**

**Besitos y...**

**REVIEW? si, porfa...**

**P.d.: Bienvnids a ls new readers y muxas grcias por tdas las alertas y favoritos. Estoy muy contenta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**9**

**Bella POV**

**Dos días después...**

-¿Todo listo?

-_Sí._

_-_¿Bomba armada?

_-Afirmativo._

-¿Temporizador en marcha?

_-No, todavía._

-¡Jasper! ¡Es la hora!-grité dando un manotazo al volante.

_-No. Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien...Lo siento, están saliendo del ascensor..._

Suspiré frustrada.

Llevaba dos horas y media metida en el coche. Dos interminables horas y media frente a La Torre de Plata.

Rosalie estaba en otro coche, el suyo era un Jaguar rojo...el mío un Mercedes negro. Podía verla en el otro extremo de la calle...bueno, en realidad no. Los cristales tintados hacían bien su trabajo.

Esperaba que estuviese algo menos frustrada que yo. Y no es que no confiase ciegamente en la eficiencia de Jasper, pero, la verdad, el nuestro era un plan terriblemente apestoso.

_"Pobre Carlisle" _pensé con desagrado.

El movimiento de las puertas giratorias de la entrada llamó mi atención.

Carlisle iba al frente de la comitiva. Los siete miembros se movían cerca pero todos estaban rodeados por sus guardaespaldas. Reconocí a Jasper justo detrás de Carlisle con sus gafas oscuras. Me hubiese gustado captar su mirada. Su tranquilidad sería la mía.

Justo a su lado, una mujer alta y esbelta de cabellos rubios caminaba charlando entre susurros con Élèazar Denaly. Dydime Spencer. La única mujer dentro de la Organización. Aunque no siempre sería la única...

La limusina de los Cullen se detuvo frente al edificio, a unos quince metros de mi posición. Los sensores se activaron en la pantalla del portátil sobre el salpicadero y sonreí. Había sido una buena idea para cerciorarnos que no hubiese problemas con la distancia.

Jasper abrió la puerta para Carlisle y este se despidió con un seco gesto de sus socios. Cada uno empezó a moverse hacía sus automóviles. Jasper cerró de nuevo la puerta y caminó hacia mi.

-Arranca y espera en el cruce. Será suficientemente seguro para nosotros. Hay treinta y cinco metros, según Rosalie.

Asentí y encendí el coche en cuanto estuvo en el interior.

La limusina seguía sin moverse. Pude ver como el coche de Vladimir y Steffan Priêtt tomaba la carretera de la derecha al llegar al cruce. El coche de O´Connel también se estaba poniendo en marcha, mientras que Aro y Dydime todavía conversaban junto con Élèazar a las puertas del edificio. Lástima, se llevarían un buen susto, con malas consecuencias para sus tímpanos.

Conduje hasta llegar a la altura de Rosalie y...

...

...

...

...

-¡Mierda! ¡Sí que ha sonado fuerte!-rió Jasper con las manos cubriendo sus orejas.

Por el espejo retrovisor vi las llamas envolviendo completamente el vehículo en el que se suponía estaba Carlisle. La gente chillaba en la calle y la nube de humo empezaba a expandirse por todo el lugar. El Jaguar rojo frente a la esquina en la que nuestro coche estaba parado, giró y aceleró girando a la izquierda.

-No sé para que se apresura tanto...no llegarán al menos en media hora.-dijo Jasper.

-Lo sé.-contesté todavía observando el jaleo detrás de nosotros.-Ahora es tu turno. Encargate de parecer muy, muy consternado. Y elige bien las palabras al utilizar el teléfono.

-Claro, jefa.-dijo burlón y bajándose del coche.

Lo vi correr de vuelta al tumulto de gente que empezaba a acercarse al coche en llamas mientras yo me dirigía a la mansión de los Cullen.

**20 minutos después...(en algún apestoso lugar bajo la ciudad)**

**Carlisle POV**

-Creo que este plan tiene algún fallo, papá.-dijo Emmett caminando detrás de mí con la linterna en alto.

Reí, pero me arrepentí al instante. El olor era realmente nauseabundo allí abajo. Volví la vista a la pequeña pantalla del ordenador en mi mano y guié a Emmett a la derecha por un nuevo callejón.

Estaba seguro de que mi hijo no desviaría la vista al suelo ni por un millón de dólares. Cada pocos minutos sentía sus estremecimientos cuando alguna rata le pasaba rozándole o cuando las paredes retumbaban con el eco del rugido del metro.

-No sé porqué diablos tengo yo que estar aquí abajo.-volvió a refunfuñar.

-¡Emmett! ¡Fuiste tú quien insistió en ayudar!-le reproché divertido.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero había imaginado que mi ayuda consistiría en quedarme con cierta rubia despampanante y no en disfrazarme de chófer y saltar a una alcantarilla para recorrer media ciudad con mi padre...al que estoy más que convencido que media ciudad ya da por muerto.

Ahora fui yo quién me estremecí.

Un puntito rojo en la pantalla se iluminó. Habíamos llegado.

Me detuve frente a la salida EB508 y en cuestión de segundos la trampilla sobre nuestras cabezas se abrió.

-Me alegro de que no sea carne de barbacoa, señor Cullen.-dijo Rosalie sonriéndonos desde arriba.

-De barbacoa no, pero estoy seguro de que las ratas se han quedado parte de la carne de mis tobillos.-refunfuñó Emmett.

**En ese mismo momento (mansión Cullen)**

**Bella POV**

Alice abrió la puerta principal incluso antes de que pisase el primer escalón de la entrada.

-Jasper acaba de llamar. Será mejor que entres, porque Edward parece un león enjaulado y está poniendo nerviosa a mamá.-dijo sonriente.

Le devolví el gesto justo cuando mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

-¿Rosalie?

-_Los tengo._

**Carlisle POV**

-Esto es tan degradante...-suspiré al terminar de meter mis piernas en el maletero. La risa de Emmett me hizo gruñir y escuché como cerraba su puerta.

-Lo sé, señor Cullen.-dijo Rosalie preparándose para encerrarme.-Pero es la única forma de que pueda ingresar a la casa sin ser visto por nadie del servicio.

Asentí y me acomodé un poco mejor. Agradecí que se hubiesen tomado la molestia de acolchar el interior, aunque estaría más agradecido si conducía despacio.

**Rosalie POV**

Los Cullen apestaban. Literalmente. Tuve que abrir todas las ventanillas del coche para poder respirar sin sentir arcadas.

Emmett ni siquiera abrió la boca en todo el camino.

Llamé a Bella durante el trayecto para que estuviese tranquila y cuando llegamos a la mansión de los Cullen, la puerta del garaje estaba abierta. Metí el coche en el garaje y Edward y Bella se acercaron a los costados. Escuché los engranajes de la puerta al cerrarse de nuevo y salí del coche. El señor Cullen debía estar mareado allí adentro.

Edward fue más rápido que yo y ya estaba ayudando a su padre a salir del maletero.

-Aunque no tenía un buen aroma, la cosa no ha salido mal, ¿eh?-dijo Emmett apoyándose sobre el capó y mirando sonriente a su padre, cuyo rostro se había vuelto amarillo verdoso.

¡Estúpido Emmett!

**Bella POV**

Entré al salón seguida de Alice mientras guardaba de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Todo ha salido bien.-le confirmé a Esme que se había levantado rápidamente del sofá al verme entrar.

Edward estaba junto a la ventana pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y pasando constantemente la mano por su cabello.

Esme y Alice rodaron los ojos y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

-Iremos a prepararlo todo.-susurró Esme al pasar junto a mí.

-Recuerda que es importante que nadie logre verlo.-dije.

Asintió y ambas salieron.

Edward todavía no me miraba. Me acerqué lentamente y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

Suspiró y se giró para darme una mirada torturada.

-Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores, ha estado metido en varios tiroteos, han atentado antes contra nosotros pero...juro que nunca me había sentido tan aterrado y nervioso.-dijo tomando mi mano.

Fue mi turno de suspirar. Me aproximé vacilante y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, reposando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Respondió al abrazo sin titubear y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. No quería pensar, simplemente sentir a Edward y lograr que se relajase. La primera fase del plan había salido mejor de lo que esperábamos. Ahora sí venía la parte difícil.

**Flash Back**

_La sala estaba llena de voces. Carlisle gritaba, Esme gritaba, Emmett maldecía...nadie podía estarse callado..._

_-¡Ya está bien! -grité._

_El silencio se hizo al fin._

_Hacía una hora aproximadamente que habíamos llegado a casa de los Cullen. Una hora en la que entre Edward y yo habíamos relatado lo acontecido en el Red´s._

_Rosalie y Jasper estaban que se subían por las paredes y los Cullen estaban asustados e indignados._

_-Ha pasado lo que nos temíamos. Se vuelven cada vez más desesperados, sí. Por eso no vamos a discutir ni a gritar más. Vamos a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?-gruñí._

_Algún leve "sí" se escuchó._

_-Como ya les hemos explicado, el coche está listo.-empezó Rosalie.- La trampilla que instalaré será suficientemente espaciosa para que el señor Cullen y Emmett logren salir del coche. Cuando revisen los restos, las huellas de la trampilla se achacarán a la localización de la bomba._

_-¿Una trampilla?-preguntó Edward, que estaba de pie a mi lado con una taza de café en la mano.-¿Para que va a servirles un agujero en el suelo del coche?_

_Rosalie bufó._

_-La trampilla estará situada justo sobre la abertura de las alcantarillas que hay justo al frente de la Torre de Plata.-aclaró Jasper.-Por ahí es por donde huirán y se pondrán a salvo de la explosión._

_Alice se rió y todos la miramos._

_-¿¡Qué! ¿Es que soy la única que encuentra todo esto demasiado ridículo? ¡Parece una película de 007!-y volvió a reír bajo la mirada de desaprobación de sus padres._

_-¿Cómo ha entrado Emmett en todo esto?-volvió a preguntar Edward._

_Buena cuestión. Yo tampoco me explicaba eso._

_-Bueno, el insistió en que no le dejásemos fuera...-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¡Es mi padre! Aunque lo de las alcantarillas no suena agradable...-terminó con un gesto de asco._

_-Rosalie os dará un dispositivo que os guiará allí abajo. Tenéis que caminar un buen trecho. Rose os recogerá en uno de los callejones de Tilkmar Street.-añadí._

_El silencio volvió a nosotros._

_-¿Y cómo conseguiremos que el coche esté en el punto exacto para que la trampilla coincida con la entrada de la alcantarilla? _

_¡Eres un genio, Edward!_

_Miré a Jasper interrogativamente pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros avergonzado._

_-Sensores.-dije simplemente.-Mañana Jasper los pondrá. Creo que hay algún traje de barrendero en casa..._

_-¿¡Qué!_

_Edward rió entre dientes._

_-Y tú, Edward...no te incluyas.-le miré severamente.-Te quedarás en casa con Alice y Esme. Y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.-añadí cuando vi que iba a replicarme._

**Fin Flash Back**

Deshice el abrazo completamente sonrojada y desvié la mirada a la ventana.

-Deberíamos bajar. Rosalie llegará en cualquier momento.

No vi si estuvo de acuerdo. Me limité a caminar lo más deprisa posible hacia el garaje.

-Es una verdadera suerte que tengáis un ascensor que baja aquí.-comenté cuando lo sentí detrás de mí.

-Sí, Emmett se rompió una pierna cuando tenía diecisiete años y por aquel entonces vivía de montar y desmontar su coche. Le rogó y le rogó a papá hasta que accedió.

Abrimos la gran compuerta justo a tiempo para divisar a lo lejos el Jaguar rojo. Cuando entró completamente, Edward accionó el mando de nuevo y la puerta se cerró.

Ambos corrimos hacia el maletero y ayudamos a un muy mareado Carlisle a bajar. Rosalie sonrió en mi dirección y le guiñé.

Ugh! ¡Pero qué peste! Definitivamente las cloacas no habían sido una buena parte del plan.

**N/A: He vuelto!**

**JAJAJAJAJA**

**Espero que este cap. no haya sido muy lioso. Quería hacer algo diferente y lo de la bomba me estaba costando de verdad. No se como ha quedado, no estoy demasiado conforme pero ...preparaos que pronto tendremos un funeral. Asique a vestirse para la ocasión!**

**Qué loca estoy! Jeje En fin, espero vuestros comentarios y que aceptéis mis más sinceras disculpas por el enooooooooooorme retraso.**

**Besitos**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**10**

**Bella POV**

Edward me ayudó a sostener a Carlisle dentro del ascensor. Parecía que el trayecto en el maletero le había sentado mal de verdad.

-Rosalie es algo distraída a la hora de conducir.-susurró Carlisle con voz ahogada mientras subíamos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Estás diciéndome que condujo temerariamente aún a sabiendas de que ibas en el maletero?-pregunté cabreada.

Algo parecido a una risa salió del cabizbajo Cullen.

-No...pero parecía coger cada uno de los baches de la carretera...o tal vez ya no estoy para estos trotes.

Edward palmeó su espalda.

-Todavía te queda mucho por delante papá.-dijo riendo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Esme se apresuró a sostener a Carlisle.

El corredor estaba desierto y con sigilo entramos en su habitación.

-Creo que bajaré a ver si Jasper ha vuelto a llamar. Pediré que preparen un té y Alice lo subirá.-dije desde la puerta viendo como Edward y Esme ayudaban a Carlisle a sentarse en la cama. - Preparaos porque es posible que la policía se presente en cualquier momento.

-Estaremos preparados, descuida.-dijo Edward sin mirarme.

-¿Qué explicación daremos a los policías para justificar vuestra presencia en la casa?-dijo Esme de pronto.-Querrán saber vuestra relación con nosotros...

Suspiré y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, dando una mirada rápida a ambos lados del corredor.

-Rosalie y yo permaneceremos fuera de la vista. En cuanto a Jasper, el ahora forma parte del personal de seguridad de Carlisle como habíamos acordado, asique no hay problema.

-Pero tú dijiste que tendrías que inmiscuirte en la Organización...-dijo Edward.

Lo miré confusa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-Estarás en el centro de su atención. Un nuevo miembro tras la muerte de Carlisle...¿no te pone eso en peligro?

Bien, su mente estaba sacándome de quicio. Pero de todas formas tendría que decirlo tarde o temprano...

-Jasper tiene una idea, aunque a mi no me convence mucho.-dije mirando mis manos.

Estaba nerviosa, sí.

-¿Qué es, Bella?-preguntó Carlisle recostado en la cama.

-Bueno...él cree que yo podría hacerme pasar...que podría...-suspiré. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía.

-¿Sí?

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Alcé la vista tomando aliento.

-Jasper cree que sería buena idea que yo me hiciese pasar por la prometida de Edward. Si los atentados no cesan o se vuelven más peligrosos, tendríamos que quitar a Edward de en medio y yo sería el próximo objetivo.-solté todo de un tirón y cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando la explosión.

Una que nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Carlisle sonreía divertido negando con la cabeza y Esme parecía compartir el mismo humor que su marido. Edward era harina de otro costal.

-¿Qué?-murmuró.-¿¡Qué! -ahora gritó.

-¡Oye, cálmate! No me emociona más que a ti...

-¡No! Me refiero...¿serías tú la siguiente carnada? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni siquiera eres de la familia!-volvió a gritar pasándose repetidas veces la mano entre los cabellos.

-¡Cálmate, Edward! No creo que tuviésemos que llegar a ese extremo, ¿cierto, Bella?-dijo Esme.

Asentí, insegura de como sonaría mi voz.

_"¡Ni siquiera eres de la familia!"_

-Voy a por ese té.-dije dándome la vuelta.-Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina en la planta baja. Una mujer mayor lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la isleta de mármol en el centro de la habitación mientras una joven le acariciaba el cabello con los ojos cristalinos.

-Pobre señor Cullen...-sollozaba la cocinera.-Era bueno...él...¡nadie merece morir así!

-Shh, tranquila Sue. La familia nos necesitará frescos ahora más que nunca. Tienes que calmarte.-intentaba apaciguarla la chica.

Ninguna de las dos pareció notar mi presencia.

-Lo sé, Angy...pero es tan triste.-volvió a sollozar.

Carraspeé suavemente y las dos se dieron la vuelta nerviosas.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita...

-Anderson.-dije a la muchacha dándole una sonrisa amable.-Y no se disculpen, es normal. Esto nos supera a todos.

Puse mi mejor cara de pena y suspiré tristemente. Las dos asintieron.

-¿Podemos ayudarla en algo?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí...

-Ángela.

-De hecho sí, Ángela. Me preguntaba si podrían preparar un té para la señora Cullen. Alice vendrá en unos minutos para llevárselo a su madre.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Sue enérgicamente. -Y nos pondremos enseguida con el almuerzo, los chicos tienen que comer algo. También sería bueno subirle algo a la señora Cullen, aunque no creo que vaya a probar bocado.-susurró con pesadez.

-Tal vez sea buena idea.-concordé.-Prepárenle algo ligero con el té, unos sándwich o unos bollos. Seguro que Alice puede conseguir persuadirla.

Sue me dió una mirada brillante y se puso manos a la obra. Iba a salir de la cocina cuando Ángela me detuvo.

-Disculpe, señorita Anderson.

Volví la vista a ella.

-¿Sí?

-Yo...me preguntaba...¿conoce a la familia Cullen desde hace mucho tiempo? Es que parecen tenerle mucho aprecio y sólo hace unos días que...

-¡Ángela! -bramó horrorizada Sue.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó la chica cabizbaja.

Negué con una sonrisa llana.

-No te disculpes, por favor. Sí, los conozco desde hace bastante tiempo.-dije la verdad a medias. De todas formas tendríamos que ir dando forma al plan.-Conocí primero a Marcus...

-Otra tragedia, la del señor Marcus. Ambos hermanos y murieron tan jóvenes...-se lamentó Sue.

-Sí.

Ahora no tuve que fingir la tristeza.

-¿Usted no es de aquí, verdad?-dijo Ángela recibiendo otra reprobatoria mirada de parte de la cocinera.

-No, soy de Londres.

-Pero...¿va a quedarse?

Sonreí.

-Sí, eso espero.

Le regalé otra sonrisa y salí rumbo al salón dando por terminada la conversación.

Alice salió a mi encuentro nada más atravesar el umbral. Rosalie miraba por la ventana mientras Emmett se concentraba en vaciar su vaso de licor.

-Emmett, creo que deberías darte un baño...-le sugerí.

-Sí, eso mismo pensaba hacer.-dijo dejando el vaso y saliendo disparado como una bala.

-Alice, ve a la cocina. Le encargué a Sue que preparase algo para tu madre. Es conveniente que se lo lleves tú.-le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Alice sonrió e hizo un gracioso saludo militar antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Ha vuelto a llamar Jasper?-le pregunté a Rosalie acercándome a ella.

-Sí. Está de camino. La policía ya ha acordonado la zona y están recogiendo las pruebas. Creo que estarán aquí al medio día.

Asentí ausente.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Dejarás que te vean?-preguntó Rosalie.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Quiero decir...¿te presentarás como parte de la familia ya? Piénsalo, sería bastante conveniente. Tendrías coartada al estar junto a Edward en casa y no sería tan sospechoso verte de ahora en adelante por la Torre de Plata...

-Rose, todavía no hemos hablado de ello. Creo que por hoy han tenido suficiente...

-Si crees que podría funcionar, lo haremos.

La voz de Edward a mis espaldas me sobresaltó y giré rápidamente para verle acercarse a nosotras.

No contesté nada. Le miré fijamente y luego volví mi vista a Rosalie. Puso una mueca extraña y salió de vuelta al pasillo.

-Voy con Alice.-murmuró al pasar junto a mí.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el lugar junto a él. Obedecí su petición.

-Estaré de acuerdo en eso siempre y cuando prometas que no habrá ocasión para sacarme de en medio.

-¡Pero Edward!

-No hay peros.-me interrumpió.-Quiero tu palabra. Por muy difícil que se ponga la situación, yo seguiré siendo el objetivo. Promételo.

Suspiré cansada cubriendo mi rostro con las manos.

-Esta bien.

Mis susurros se vieron amortiguados por mis manos pero supe que me había escuchado.

Permanecimos así unos instantes hasta que él se puso de pie.

-Creo que tendremos que conseguir un anillo. Aprovecharemos el funeral para que la gente te vaya conociendo. No será ninguna sorpresa que hayamos mantenido la relación en secreto...creo que todos saben lo reservado que soy.-dijo haciendo una graciosa mueca.

-Wow...para. No necesito ningún anillo, Edward.

-¡Claro que sí! No podemos dejar que haya cabos sueltos, ¿no?

Su sonrisa torcida me aturdió por unos segundos. Sacudí estúpidamente la cabeza para liberarme de la repentina pampera y me puse también de pie.

-Bien, actuaremos lo más normal posible. Nada de demasiadas muestras de afecto, las justas para que...

Iba a seguir poniendo mis condiciones pero de pronto los ojos de Edward parecieron salvajes y dio un paso al frente quedando pegado a mí. Nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban y terminaron chocando cuando rodeó mi espalda con uno de sus brazos. Su otra mano acarició mi mejilla y un jadeo se escapó de mi boca.

-Edward...¿qué...?

No pude continuar. Sus labios acariciaron los míos con una caricia lenta y suave. Atrapó mi labio superior entre los suyos y lo chupó tiernamente. Millones de descargas atravesaron mi columna y mi mano derecha voló a su cintura mientras la izquierda se enredaba en su cabello. Mi boca se unió a la suya y el beso se volvió intenso de pronto. Nuestros labios se acariciaban lento pero no parecía haber forma de separarlos.

Con su humedad perfiló mi boca y entonces la atmósfera cambió. Cuando nuestras lenguas chocaron me apegó más a su cuerpo y no pude evitar gemir levemente y tirar de su cabello para acercarlo más a mí.

La mano que tenía en mi espalda se movió bajo la cazadora acariciando la piel que la camiseta no cubría.

Mi piel se puso de gallina y me estremecí entre sus brazos.

Se separó lentamente, dejando un último beso casto en mi boca.

-¿Estás segura de que las muestras de afecto tienen que ser escasas?-dijo juntando su frente con la mía y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Edward...

No sabía qué decir.

Escuchamos pasos en el pasillo y nos miramos alarmados mientras nos separábamos.

Jasper entró masageándose el cuello en el salón y nos miró con sospecha. Luego negó y suspiró.

-Por fin he podido escaquearme. Tantas preguntas y tanto fingir han terminado por agotarme.-se quejó derrumbándose en el sofá. - Y...¿cómo ha ido todo por aquí?

**N/A: Hasta aquí el nuevo cap. **

**¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?**

**Jejeje**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**11**

**Bella POV**

Resumimos los hechos a Jasper y él hizo lo mismo relatando el caos que se había formado en la zona.

-¿Lograste ver las reacciones de los socios?-pregunté ansiosa.

Jasper negó.

-No todos. Como sabes los Priêtt ya se habían marchado. O´Connel regresó al sentir la explosión. Su semblante no mostró emoción alguna pero parecía perturbado.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.-Y en cuanto a los otros, debo decir que si fingían su pesar son excelentes actores.

-¿Quienes?-preguntó Edward.

-Aro, Dydime y Élèazar. Dydime y Élèazar lloraron histéricos casi todo el tiempo y Aro no estaba mucho mejor. Parecían sentirlo de verdad...

-No he tenido nada nunca en contra de ellos.-dijo Edward pensativo.-Dydime incluso es íntima de Esme. Suelen viajar a menudo juntas aunque mamá no se mezcle en los negocios. Es como una tía para mis hermanos y para mí...Y en cuanto a Aro y Élèazar...conocen a mi padre desde el colegio. Siempre han sido muy cercanos a la familia.

-¿Qué hay de los otros? Marcus siempre hablaba con cautela sobre Vladimir.-dije haciendo memoria.

-¿No tenéis información sobre ellos?-preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-¡Son miembros de la Organización! Por muy buena posición que tuviese Marcus, ellos estaban en el mismo barco. A tu tío nadie lo pudo rastrear cuando él así lo quiso. No tiene porqué ser distinto para ellos. Al fin y al cabo esconder secretos es el pan de cada día para ellos.

Asintió serio.

-Vladimir es extraño.

No dijo nada más.

-¿Y?-le apremió Jasper.

-No lo sé. Realmente quien suele hablar es Stefan. Vladimir siempre está de acuerdo con lo que diga su hermano.-suspiró.-Para ser sinceros, quien me preocupa es James.-el nombre le salió entre dientes con un deje de rabia.

-O´Connel...Desde luego.-estuve de acuerdo.-Arrogante, sádico y estúpido. Creo que las tiene todas.

-¡Creí que no los conocíais bien!-exclamó Edward con un asomo de sonrisa cínica.

-Créeme, no es por gusto.

Mi voz salió llena de rabia. Jasper, que se paseaba de un lado a otro, dio un ligero apretón a mi hombro.

Mi rubio amigo cambió de tema y se lo agradecí internamente.

-Lo importante ahora es que para ellos Carlisle está muerto. Es obvio que hay otro jugador en medio. Y aunque estarán recelosos, también estarán eufóricos.

-Y eso es malo...-aventuró Edward.

-Lo es. Te pone en peligro a ti.-dijo Jasper con simpleza.

-¡Hale!-lo reprendí.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

-Si vas a regresar a tu apartamento hoy, es bueno que Bella te acompañe.

Luego se dirigió a mí.

-Tengo tu maleta en el coche...-iba a gritarle de nuevo.-Tranquila, Rosalie la preparó.

Bufé y miré a Edward. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Eres mi prometida, ¿no? Tendrás que darme apoyo moral...-rió entre dientes y Jasper le acompañó.

Genial. El calor inundó a mis mejillas y el recuerdo del beso de minutos antes se hizo camino entre mis pensamientos por fin. Serían horas mortales para mí...

-¡Estáis aquí!

Emmett entró secándose el pelo con una toalla y vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta sin mangas blancas. Rosalie moriría de un infarto. Sonreí mirando a Jasper, que parecía concordar con mi idea.

-Mamá nos ha contado a mi y a Alice lo del plan de la nueva prometida de Eddy.-se acercó con paso decidido a mi, arrojó la toalla mojada sobre el sofá y me alzó contra su pecho, aplastándome entre sus brazos mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia, Bella!...digo Marie...lo que sea.-exclamó después de soltarme.

Respiré con dificultad y le di una colleja cuando me hube tranquilizado.

-¡Cállate, Emmett! Debes ser más precavido en casa. Recuerda que ni siquiera aquí estamos seguros.

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a coger su toalla.

Rosalie entró seguida de Alice en aquel momento y sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ver a Emmett, aunque enseguida carraspeó y mantuvo la compostura.

-Voy a regresar a las cloacas. Tengo que preparar la coartada allí abajo por si los de la policía científica logran ser eficientes por una vez.-murmuró con saña.

-Tal vez deberías acompañarla, Jasper.-sugerí.

Rosalie negó.

-No. Me las apañaré sola.

-¡Eh, rubia! Podrías haberme dicho que tenías que volver allí abajo.-le dijo Emmett risueño. Rosalie le miró con una ceja alzada.- Así te habría esperado y nos habríamos bañado juntos.-El grandullón chasqueó la lengua y rió entre dientes.

_"Mala idea." _pensé.

Pero lejos de pasar lo que yo suponía, Rosalie se sonrojó. ¡Se sonrojó!

Jasper empezó a reírse como un loco y mi rubia amiga salió bufando de la sala, dando un sonoro portazo al salir.

Todos en la sala seguían riendo pero yo estaba demasiado impresionada.

-Definitivamente, esa no es Rosalie...-susurré bajo mi aliento.

**Una hora después...**

Me encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación de Edward. Alice me había obligado a cambiarme de ropa. Dijo que como la prometida de Edward no podía parecer una sexy matona...palabras suyas, no mías.

Asique ahora llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de vestir ceñidos únicamente a mi cintura y trasero, y una blusa semitransparente del mismo color con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas. Tenía una tela más gruesa en la parte de los pechos que cubría hasta el final, dejando que se vislumbrase únicamente la piel de mi cuello y clavículas.

-¡Los encontré!-dijo Alice entrando con unos Manolos negros con un tacón muy, muy afilado.

-Alice, puedes explicarme qué tenían de malo mis Jimmy Choo...porque...

-No tienen nada de malo, de echo te envidió. Me perdí parte de la nueva colección porque estaba en plena época de exámenes y no tenía cabeza para otra cosa. Pero estos te dan un aspecto más sofisticado.-dijo tendiéndome los zapatos.

Me los puse y caminé hacia mi maleta, la cual Jasper había subido alegremente cuando Alice mencionó mi cambio de indumentaria.

-Dejala, yo me encargo de eso. Baja y ven a llamarnos cuando estén aquí. Quiero pasar un rato con papá y mamá.-dijo adelantándoseme.

Asentí. Sabía que toda esta situación estaba siendo difícil para ella.

Me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando Edward salió del cuarto de sus padres. Llevaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo en sus manos y sonrió cuando me vio. Trotó hasta mí con su peculiar sonrisa torcida y sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

¿Pero que diablos estamos haciendo? Primero no me soporta porque cree que era amante de su tío, mantenemos una charla más o menos amena, casi lo matan, lo salvo, le propongo empezar de cero y ...¡me besa! Y ahora me mira como si...como si...¡mierda!

_Te olvidas de que tú le abrazaste muy cariñosamente._

Maldita conciencia.

-Ten.-dijo extendiéndome la caja con el rostro serio de repente.

La tomé con un suspiro sin mirarle. Todo fuese para que no hubiese fallas...

_Sí, claro._

Ugh.

-No suelo tener joyas de mujer como podrás suponer...-dijo con sarcasmo mientras yo abría el pequeño estuche despacio. -Es de mi madre...

Era de oro blanco, con una esmeralda enorme en el centro rodeada por pequeños diamantes.

-Wow...es hermoso.-susurré acariciando la joya.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos y carraspeó incómodo.

-Bueno...póntelo y bajemos. Ya están aquí.

¿¡Qué!

-¿Qué?

-He visto el coche patrulla por la ventana.

Para dar veracidad a sus palabras el timbre sonó.

Vacilé mirando el anillo y Edward me arrebató la caja exasperado. Cogió el anillo y tomó mi mano.

-Cuidalo bien, Esme le tiene mucho cariño.-susurró mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo, que encajaba perfectamente.

No le miré. No buscó mi mirada. Cogió mi mano y la sostuvo mientras me conducía escaleras abajo.

Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió mi brazo desde la palma de mi mano.

Un calambre, seguro. Por el peso del pedrusco, tal vez.

_De nuevo...sí, claro._

**N/A: Ayer no me dio tiempo a subir, asique lo hago ahora y el siguiente cap. Lo subiré en las próximas horas así como uno más de The Unusual Cold.**

**Besitos y Review?**

**Estoy tan contenta con todos los comentarios...la mayoría no he podido contestarlos porque no son de usuarios registrados pero de todas formas doy las gracias en esta pequeña nota por cada uno de ellos. En especial a ti, _Bea... _cuando vi todos los que habías dejado me emocioné jijiji. Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora, que siga gustando a todas vosotras. Gracias por el apoyo y siento si está siendo demasiado lento el fic en algunos aspectos, los capítulos son demasiado cortos pero normalmente los cortó en la frase que creo que queda bien como cierre asique no miro mucho el número de palabras...ay! K rollo he soltado...¬_¬**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**12**

**Bella POV**

Dos oficiales de uniforme esperaban en el recibidor de la entrada. Sue nos vio y se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo, entre sollozos mal disimulados.

Edward dio un ligero apretón a mi mano cuando terminamos de descender las escaleras. Tenía el semblante impasible y una mirada dura. Puse mi mejor cara de circunstancias y nos acercamos a los policías.

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen.-dijo estrechando la mano del hombre más joven.

El que parecía más mayor me miró de reojo y puso una mano en el hombro de Edward con familiaridad. Seguro que se conocían.

-Edward...en verdad siento mucho estar en vuestra casa en estas circunstancias.-dijo en tono grave.

Edward asintió y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Yo también lo lamento, señor Kent. Esto no debería estar pasando...-susurró.

-Por favor, sígannos.-les indiqué tirando de Edward hacia el salón.

Emmett estaba apoyado en la chimenea con su vista fija en las cenizas que allí reposaban. Al escucharnos entrar se dio la vuelta y todos pudimos ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Jasper permanecía quieto en una esquina, mirando a la nada.

-Emmett, los agentes han venido a informar oficialmente de lo de...-la voz de Edward se quebró.

¡Gran actuación!

Emmett no hizo movimiento alguno. Se quedó allí, mirándonos y pareciendo perdido. ¡Dios! ¡Les habría dado un Óscar!

Los policías permanecieron en pie, declinando la invitación de Edward a sentarse.

-Voy a buscar a mamá, cariño. Ofrece algo de tomar a los agentes. Vuelvo enseguida.-murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyesen. Dejó un beso en mis cabellos y salió de nuevo al piso de arriba.

Carraspeé sonrojada.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo, señores?

Negaron y susurraron torpes gracias sin querer romper la negra tensión de la habitación.

El silencio reinó unos instantes hasta que el señor Kent lo interrumpió.

-¿Es usted la señorita Alice?-me preguntó curioso.

-No.-negué con una sonrisa triste.-Soy Marie, la prometida de Edward.-musité mirando mis manos.

-¡Oh! No sabía que el joven Edward estaba comprometido...Lo siento, no pretendía ser un chismoso en estos momento.-se disculpó.

-No se preocupe, no pasa nada...

Emmett vino y se sentó a mi lado. Poco después, Esme, Alice y Edward ingresaron al salón.

Ambas mujeres tenían los ojos rojos como Emmett. Alice incluso sollozaba de forma bastante creíble. Tomaron asiento en el sofá frente a mí y Edward se sentó conmigo, tomando mi mano y dirigiendo la vista a los dos hombres que permanecían quietos como estatuas.

Kent se aclaró la garganta y miró a Esme.

-Supongo que su hombre de seguridad ya les habrá puesto al corriente de todo...-empezó.

Esme asintió y miró de soslayo a Jasper.

-Esta mañana, alrededor de las 9.40, el señor Carlisle Cullen dejó la Torre de Plata y subió a su limusina. Los testigos afirmaron que tras alejarse su guardaespaldas, el coche explotó sin siquiera haberse puesto en marcha...

Esme soltó un sollozo desgarrador y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Alice, quien también bajó la mirada.

-Apenas han quedado restos en los que podamos trabajar. Pero dado que la gente que presenció el altercado afirma que Carlisle Cullen estaba en el interior del vehículo y además contamos con las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, no será necesario llevar a cabo ningún análisis de ADN. A menos que ustedes lo soliciten, claro.

-No, eso no será necesario. Sería demasiado...-musitó Edward con la voz apagada. -Únicamente estamos interesados en que encuentren al responsable. Han destrozado a una familia y se han llevado la vida de mi padre, así como la de nuestro chófer.

-Deberán darnos algunos datos de su empleado, por cierto. El señor Hale nos ha proporcionado su nombre, pero necesitamos ponernos en contacto con la familia para ponerlos al tanto y tenerles al corriente de la investigación.

-Eso no será necesario.-dijo Emmett.-Henry no tenía a nadie. Era huérfano y no tenía ninguna relación sentimental. Vivía aquí en la mansión, asique nosotros éramos su única familia.

Muy convincente.

En realidad habíamos tenido que hacer un trabajo extra para montar la coartada del chófer, pero había salido bastante bien y además sería necesario para Carlisle, de todos modos.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Esto es realmente necesario?-susurró Jasper por tercera vez desde que habíamos salido de casa._

_-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo mejor, genio?_

_-No, Bells...pero robar cadáveres de la morgue...no es agradable.-se quejó._

_Pateé su cabeza y seguí arrastrándome por el conducto estrecho de ventilación ignorando su quejido de dolor._

_Nada más dejar la casa de los Cullen tras haber perfeccionado el plan, habíamos cogido el jet privado para viajar a Denver. No era conveniente tener una investigación sobre muertos robados en Seattle mientras trabajábamos en algo tan delicado y teníamos la suerte de que Rosalie tenía allí un viejo conocido que nos ayudaría si algo salía mal._

_Ella se había quedado con los Cullen pero podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz por mi auricular. Nos guiaba desde la mansión con la ayuda de su avanzado equipo._

_-A la derecha, Bells. Tendrás que ver la rejilla enseguida.-dijo la rubia._

_Lo hice y así fue. Con esfuerzo, saqué el pequeño taladro de mi cinturón y me deshice de los tornillos._

_-¿Listo, Jasper?_

_-Listo.-susurró entre dientes. Todavía debía doler el golpe anterior._

_Saqué la mitad de mi cuerpo por el agujero y deslicé la cuerda del arnés sujeto a mi cintura hasta que tocó el suelo. La sala estaba iluminada pero desierta, tal y como nuestro contacto había dicho que la encontraríamos._

_Enrosqué mis piernas en la cuerda a medida que avanzaba deslizándome boca abajo por ella y al fin toqué el suelo. Me puse en pie y me liberé de los ganchos. Jasper estuvo a mi lado en cuestión de segundos._

_-Bien...¿cuales nos llevamos?-susurró frotándose las manos con una mueca macabra._

_Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé entre las mesas de metal. Había dos cubiertas con una sábana...sábanas que cubrían bultos...bultos que eran cuerpos..._

_Gente muerta. Escalofriante._

_-Rose..._

_-El número 22 y el 25.-dijo ella segura._

_Miré la pared del fondo. Podría haber pasado por una nevera industrial de algún restaurante, con todas aquellas puertas... Conté los números hasta encontrar el 22 y fui directa a él._

_Abrí la puerta y tiré de la camilla. _

_-Varón caucásico. 26 años. Muerte por Infarto de Miocardio.-leyó Jasper en la etiqueta que colgaba de su pie.-Sin identificar.-sonrió._

_-Perfecto._

_Jasper se encargó de abrir el siguiente compartimento._

_-Joshua White. 47 años. -leyó.-Cáncer, me temo. ¿Nadie lo echará en falta?_

_-No. -respondió Rosalie a su hermano.- Su mujer falleció hace dos meses. No tenía más familia._

_Nos quedamos en silencio por un instante sin movernos ni decir nada._

_-Es hora de que os pongáis en marcha, chicos.-nos apremió Rosalie._

_Jasper abrió su mochila y sacó dos batas blancas. Vestí la mía mientras Jazz acercaba dos camillas a la cámara de frío._

_Entre los dos enroscamos lo mejor que pudimos las sábanas alrededor de los cuerpos y los trasladamos a las camillas. _

_Tomé la mascarilla que mi compañero me tendía y dirigimos a los dos muertos hacia la puerta. No encontramos a nadie por los pasillos. Sólo al final, junto a la entrada, un dormido guardia nos saludo vagamente._

_Bufé bajito. Menuda seguridad._

_El amigo de Rosalie, un tal Tom, no esperaba en la ambulancia. En menos de una hora, los cadáveres estaban en la cámara frigorífica del avión y nosotros volvíamos a casa._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

"Revivir" de nuevo al sujeto número 22 y crearle una vida había sido diversión para Jasper.

-Bien.-dijo Kent.-Entonces sólo queda avisarles de que es posible que mañana o pasado algún inspector les visite para hacerles preguntas y darles noticias de nuestros avances por lo que no deben salir de la ciudad...creo que eso queda fuera de consideración de todas formas.-se dijo a si mismo.- Supongo que sus abogados se encargarán del papeleo para que esté todo listo para el funeral.

Edward asintió y se puso en pie.

-Quiero darles mi más sentido pésame a todos ustedes. Tuve la dicha de conocer a Carlisle y se que era un gran hombre.-agregó.

Edward estrechó su mano y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo. Esme y Alice seguían sollozando en los brazos de la otra y Emmett ocupó de nuevo su lugar junto a la chimenea.

-Les acompañamos a la puerta.-dijo Edward.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, el señor Kent se volvió.

-Por cierto, siento que sea en estas circunstancias, pero supongo que debo felicitarte por tu compromiso.-me miró amable y volvió su vista a Edward.

Edward estrechó su mano de nuevo y le agradeció en un susurró con una débil sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en la puerta, viendo como el coche desaparecía.

-¡Por fin!-se escuchó el grito de Emmett en la sala seguido de su fuerte risa.

-¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Soy genial!-se chuleaba delante de su madre y su hermana cuando volvimos a la sala.

-¡Emmett!-le reprendí cerrando las puertas a mis espaldas.-No voy a volver a recordarte que debes ser precavido en casa. ¡Compórtate!

Su sonrisa se borró.

-Eres una aguafiestas...-susurró por lo bajo.

-Creo que ha salido bastante bien.-dijo Esme.

-¡Sí! Estuvisteis brillantes.-las felicitó Jasper.

No pasó desapercibido para mi el sonrojo de Alice.

-¿Cómo lograsteis esos ojos llorosos? -pregunté curiosa.

Esme, Alice y Emmett se miraron sonrientes.

-Rosalie. -dijeron a modo de respuesta.

**N/A: Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Se me escapó el tiempo asique no puedo subir el otro cap de The Unusual Cold pero mañana a primera hora estará también en la parrilla jejje.**

**¿Y qué os ha parecido?**

**Quiero dejar todos los cabos bien atados para que después no se me ocurran ideas para deshacer la historia jiji. Me faltó consultar cuantas horas de vuelo son de Seattle a Denver pero un día es suficiente para que estos super-agentes lleven sus planes a buen puerto. Jiji**

**Gracias CaroBereCullen (creo que es así) por tu ayuda. Me quedé con la duda y no sabía con quien consultar. Jeje**

**Besitos lindas!**

**Review?**

**PD: en el capitulo 9 se me olvidó poner que lo de la bomba pasa dos días después del ataque en el restaurante. Lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**13**

**Bella POV**

Edward parecía totalmente concentrado en la carretera. Llevábamos cinco minutos en completo silencio, desde que habíamos salido de la mansión.

Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. No contaba con tener noticia alguna de Rosalie porque estaba más que segura que su trabajo iba a retrasarla hasta bien entrada la noche. Esperaba que no tuviese problemas.

Jasper seguía en la mansión. Cuando salimos, Esme ya llevaba horas metida en la habitación. Sentía que tuviese que encerrarse ella también, pero era importante que nadie entrase en su cuarto antes de que Carlisle tuviese tiempo para esconderse.

Alice había insistido en que nos quedásemos a comer y luego nos habíamos encerrado en el despacho de Carlisle para ver como se desarrollaría el funeral y estar seguros de saber las coartadas de cada uno para cuando los inspectores viniesen.

-¿Crees que quién va detrás de nosotros estará en el sepelio?-preguntó Edward.

-Estoy completamente segura.-contesté sin siquiera pensar.

-¿Por qué?

-Es lo más lógico y a la vez lo más espantoso en esa clase de personas.

-Asique tenéis un perfil...-susurró.

-No. Pero alguien que pone tanto empeño en terminar con vosotros querrá estar en primera fila viendo vuestro sufrimiento. Ya sea porque no tiene alternativa o porque anhela demasiado estar ahí, él o ella no faltará. Además, no sabemos si se trata de una sola persona.

Edward suspiró.

-Esto es tan escalofriante...

-Lo sé...pero no es como si nunca hubieses estado en algo como esto. Es tu mundo. Vuestro mundo. Tardé en acostumbrarme a la forma de trabajar de Marcus pero al final lo conseguí. Es más sencillo de lo que imaginaba.

Y decía la verdad. Yo venía de una familia llena de cariño y amable con el resto de la sociedad. No toleraba los crímenes y la violencia. Y ahora era una verdadera asesina. Pero me consolaba al pensar que lo que hacía tenía una gran similitud con la vida de un barrendero. Ellos sacaba la suciedad de las aceras...y yo exterminaba la baja escoria del mundo.

Pero no estaba cómoda con mi vida y algún día, uno que esperaba que estuviese lo bastante cercano, intentaría volver a ser la de antes. Consciente de que sería volver a una vida artificial y llena de cicatrices, aunque sin duda una en la que sería feliz...o al menos no dejaría de intentarlo.

Un trabajo, una casa, una mascota, pagar las facturas...y tal vez un novio...

_Un cuadro encantador._

Reí sin poder evitarlo ante mi línea de pensamientos. Edward, que estaba aparcando me miró con los ojos como platos.

Y yo reí más fuerte.

-Lo...lo siento...-solté una última y débil carcajada ante su sorpresa y me serené.-No pasa nada. Lo siento, tuve un pensamiento demasiado trillado.

Él bufó y rió entre dientes.

-¿Me lo cuentas?-preguntó con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

-No...no lo creo.

Me bajé del coche y Edward hizo lo mismo con el ceño fruncido. Tomé mis cosas del maletero, pero él rápidamente las cogió por mí. Subimos en el ascensor desde el sótano en completo silencio.

Al llegar al apartamento, Edward dejó mi maleta en la entrada y fue hacia la cocina tras desactivar la alarma.

-Ponte cómoda, siéntete como en casa.-dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.-¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿Tienes hambre?

Su voz sonó ligeramente amortiguada a la distancia y me lo imaginé con la cabeza metida en la nevera.

-Un refresco estaría bien.-respondí caminando hasta el sofá.

Me dejé caer en el cómodo asiento e inspeccioné de nuevo a mi alrededor. Tenía que reconocer que Edward tenía estilo, si es que lo había decorado él.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema pálido, ocasionalmente interrumpido por pequeñas cenefas marrones. Los muebles llevaban todos el mismo patrón de la decoración que la pared. Predominaban el color café y el crema.

Me sentí tentada a apoyar los pies en la mesa de madera frente al sofá pero sería de mala educación. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba agotada! Tanta tensión estaba empezando a pasarme factura.

Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza sobre el respaldo cerrando los ojos.

Sentí a Edward caminar a mi alrededor y un leve movimiento a mi costado derecho me confirmó que se había sentado junto a mi.

Abrí los ojos para verle observándome mientras me tendía una lata de refresco de manzana.

-Lo siento, es lo único que tengo. Me temo que Emmett se ha terminado la reserva de coca-colas.

No sonrió. Siguió mirándome fijamente mientras yo tomaba el bote.

-No importa, el de manzana es mi favorito. Gracias.

Lo abrí y me tomé un trago mientras volvía a dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Estás muy cansada?-preguntó Edward.

No podía verle, pero sabía que no se había movido.

-La verdad es que sí. Anoche no dormí. Estuve revisando cada detalle del plan y estudiando los planos de las cloacas una y otra vez, temiendo que hubiésemos marcado mal la ruta. Y la tensión a lo largo de la mañana me está pasando factura...-volví a suspirar.

-Tal vez debería preparar la cena para que puedas acostarte...-aventuró.

-No, no tengo hambre. Sue cocina realmente bien, y todavía estoy llena.

-Entonces acuéstate tú primero. Voy a revisar unos papeles y...

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

-Edward Cullen.-respondió mientras se acomodaba imitando mi posición.

Me incorporé rápidamente y quise levantarme pero su mano me agarró el brazo y tiró de mí. Caí demasiado pegada a él pero Edward me miró suplicante y con cara de horror.

Me preocupe y le arrebaté el teléfono.

-...y en cuanto lo supe, te llamé. ¡Oh, Eddy, cariño! Cuanto lo siento...-una voz chillona se escuchaba parloteando al otro lado. Ni siquiera parecía respirar. Miré a Edward con una ceja alzada y él negó pasando su brazo por detrás de mí.-...te prometo que estaré en tu casa enseguida. Necesitas mi apoyo y voy a darte todo el consuelo que quieras, cariño. ¿O estás en tu apartamento?

Tanya.

-No soy Eddy, cariño. Soy su prometida. Y lamento decirte que todo el consuelo que Edward pueda necesitar lo tendrá de mí. Gracias por haber llamado, de todas formas.-y colgué.

Edward rompió a reír como loco y sus carcajadas me hicieron sonreír.

-¿Cómo...cómo supiste...?-intentó hablar jadeando.

-¿Cómo supe qué decir? Fácil. Llevo mucho tiempo escuchando sus llamadas...o bueno, los mensajes que suele dejarte en el contestador... "Oh, Eddy..."-la imité.-"...has vuelto a dejarme plantada." "Eddy Cullen...no puedes escaparte de mí eternamente." "Espero verte pronto, cariño."

Edward volvió a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-Juro que creí que mujeres así eran pura exageración de las telenovelas baratas...pero aquí está ella, Tanya Denaly. Fiel representación de la gilipollez...¡Oh, Dios mío!-exclamé de pronto horrorizada.- ¡Lo siento, Edward! Tal vez...

Pero no, él no se había reído si quisiese seguir manteniendo aquella conversación y probablemente no hubiese aceptado todo el rollo del compromiso.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir hablando. He estado loco por librarme de ese incordio durante años...¡años! Sin duda, eres una bendición. Ni el mejor guardaespaldas podría hacer un trabajo más rápido y perfecto. Una prometida espantará a todas esas moscas pedantes.

-Bien, porque...

Edward me impidió seguir hablando al poner un dedo sobre mis labios. Se acercó más a mi cuerpo y el brazo que reposaba sobre el sofá detrás de mi se enredó en mi espalda. Intenté buscar en su mirada que se proponía pero sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios.

-Tenemos que hablar.-susurró.

-Edward...

Fueron sus labios quienes me interrumpieron esta vez. Sí el primer beso había sido sensual y calmado, este estaba lleno de fuerza y prisa. Nuestros labios se acariciaban salvagemente y sus brazos me tenían apretada a él sin darme espacio a moverme. Su mano derecha se fue a mi muslo al mismo tiempo que su lengua invadía mi boca.

¡Oh, Dios! Necesito usar mi autocontrol...

_Sí, claro. Como si quisiese separarme._

Solté un gritó ahogado en la boca de Edward al sentirme alzada en el aire. Movió mi pierna hasta sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y pasó su mano por mi trasero.

Gemí vergonzosamente alto abriendo los ojos por un instante. Edward los tenía cerrados, concentrado y entregado en besarme.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello y me pegué a él completamente. ¡A la mierda el autocontrol!

Pareció no ser suficiente para él porque con su boca todavía en la mía, con su lengua masageando con violencia la mía, sus manos movieron mis caderas hasta chocarlas con las de él.

¡Oh, Dios!

_¿Eso es...? ¡Sí, lo es!_

A regañadientes y usando algo de mi fuerza, conseguí separarme de Edward. No me miró ni me soltó. Escondió su cara en mi cuello y el flujo irregular de su respiración acarició mi piel.

-Esto no está bien...-jadeé. - Estoy aquí para trabajar, no para...

-¿Para enrollarte con tu protegido? Ya...no vamos a empezar con esa tontería.-susurró contra mi piel y luego dejó un pequeño beso allí.

Me estremecí y él rió entre dientes.

Golpeé su brazo juguetonamente y por fin me miró.

Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban un poquito sonrosadas, al igual que sus labios, que estaban hinchados.

_Por mis besos._

-Me gustas.-admití muerta de vergüenza. Edward sonrió y suspiró. Iba a volver a besarme pero lo rechacé.-Pero eso no quita que esto esté mal.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un leve tinte de enojo en su voz.

-¿Por qué? Porque estamos en medio de una operación muy peligrosa que podría matarnos, en la que ninguno debe fallar y en la que está en juego tu familia. Y además...

-¡Excusas! ¿No estamos fingiendo ser pareja? ¿No se supone que esto está pasando de verdad? ¿Por qué no podemos hacer que funcione?-casi rogó al final.

-Edward...-acaricié su rostro.

De verdad parecía mortificado. Y a la vez me sorprendía su vehemencia. Hacía poco tiempo que nos conocíamos. Cierto que me sentía atraída por él pero no deberíamos arriesgarnos por algo que posiblemente no tuviese futuro. Sólo era atracción física y yo, al menos, no tenía experiencia en el campo de las relaciones. ¡Sólo me había besado y mi cuerpo estaba echo un desastre!

-Sólo sería una distracción...-dije negando.-Y no podemos permitirnos eso.

Se quedó callado, mirándome decepcionado.

Me levanté y cogí mi maleta. No se como hice para que mis piernas, que parecían gelatina, me sostuviesen.

-¿Dónde puedo instalarme?-le pregunté.

Todavía no se había movido, pero en cuanto escuchó mi voz, se incorporó y me miró burlón.

-No se si recuerdas, por tu visita de hace unos días, que mi apartamento sólo tiene un dormitorio. El que estaba destinado a ser de huéspedes, lo convertí en un despacho para poder tener el piano en una habitación aparte.

Mierda.

Suspiré y dejé de nuevo la maleta en su sitio.

-Saldré a dar una vuelta.-dije encaminándome hacia la puerta. El aire me vendría bien.

Antes incluso de haberla tocado, supe que no saldría.

La mano de Edward se arremolinó en torno a mi muñeca y me volteó fieramente. Mi espalda quedó pegada a la puerta y su pecho demasiado cerca del mío.

Hay que ver lo que le gustaba a este hombre tenerme atrapada contra las superficies de su apartamento.

-No huyas. No eres ninguna cobarde, ¿verdad? Entonces da la cara y no dejes la conversación a medias.-tragué pesadamente ante su mirada y su tono de voz duros.-¿Distracción? No lo creo. Yo no soy de esa clase de hombres, Bella.

Lo sabía. Habiendo sido su sombra durante tanto tiempo y nunca haberle visto con una mujer era algo que seguía sorprendiéndome. Pero lo había achacado a que era un hombre demasiado frío. Claro que eso era antes de probar que todo, absolutamente todo en Edward era..._caliente._

Pero así como me había equivocado con eso, podía llevarme más sorpresas.

-¿Bella?

Me había quedado inmersa en mis pensamientos.

-Edward...es una locura.-bajé la vista.-Hace sólo unos cuantos días que nos conocemos, la atracción física es algo que no debe ser tenido en cuenta en estas circunstancias. Si todo terminase bien, tal vez...

Ni yo misma sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero el pensamiento ridículo sobre una vida normal volvió a asaltarme. Por supuesto, ni tan normal si empezaba a salir con un mafioso.

-¡Y una mierda! El que estemos en esta situación juega a mi favor, ¿no crees? Que mañana pudiésemos estar muertos es el mejor incentivo para aprovechar el tiempo. Y algo físico lo es ahora, si no me das una oportunidad, nunca sabremos lo que podría haber sido.

¿Qué hago? Yo no había tenido una adolescencia normal. No me había preocupado por los chicos. Diablos, incluso Edward había sido mi primer beso. Y eso era algo demasiado vergonzoso para admitir en voz alta.

Había resistido muy bien el ataque de mis hormonas, unas que ahora estaban totalmente fuera de control por el hombre que me tenía atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Entre "su" espada y la "puerta"...

-Ed...-supliqué.

-Bella...-lloriqueó como niño pequeño.

Y reí. Reí sin poder evitarlo. Reí por la estúpida situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Me reí porque hace unos días yo le odiaba, porque me había parecido encantador después y porque aunque nos hubiésemos comportado hasta ahora acorde a la situación, la profesionalidad y la seriedad se habían ido por un tubo.

¿Estábamos comportándonos como adolescentes? Sí.

¿Quería seguir comportándome así? Sin duda.

¿Valdría la pena? No tenía la menor idea.

Edward sonrió y me besó fugazmente. Quedé casi atontada por el beso y le miré entre mis pestañas siendo consciente de que nuevamente el rubor coloreaba mi cara.

-Te prometo que iremos despacio y que esto acabará cuando tú quieras. Y te prometo que me comportaré lo mejor que pueda ante los demás.-dijo serio.

-¿Cuándo yo quiera?-susurré.

Asintió solemnemente.

-¿Y si no quiero que termine?-volví a susurrar sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al imaginar que no lo volvería a ver.

-Entonces ambos tendremos lo que queremos.

Ahora sí me besó de verdad.

-Esto es irreal.-murmuré entre beso y beso.

-Vamos a la cama, cielo. -dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

Jadeé. Por la manera cariñosa con la que me había llamado y por lo deprisa que iba su cabeza. ¿No había prometido que iríamos despacio?

-A dormir.-aclaró cuando sintió mi cuerpo tensarse.

Reí sofocadamente y le abracé.

**Rosalie POV**

Esto era una mierda. Literalmente.

Debí haber dejado que Jasper se ocupase de esta parte.

Apreté el último cable de aluminio y contemple mi obra.

Bella había sugerido que montásemos una coartada en las alcantarillas por si la policía llegaba demasiado lejos. Durante todo el día había estado trabajando en una verja de alambre que se extendía de un lado del corredor a otro. Si llegaban a seguir el rastro hacía allí, aquello despejaría las dudas sobre una posible vía de escape. En la otra dirección sería algo imposible, porque la única salida estaba en medio de una avenida bastante transitada.

Los materiales eran viejos y estaban oxidados la mayoría. Sería más creíble sobre el tiempo que llevaba aquello allí. Y no era tan descabellado. Antiguamente se habían usado en los conductos bajo la ciudad para separar los canales.

Suspiré contenta con el resultado y recogí las cosas para volver a la mansión. Estaba agotada y hambrienta...y deseosa de darme una ducha.

**N/A: Lo hice, lo hice! Es que ya no podía esperar más para empezar a hablar de estos dos! Ains...pero no estoy muy contenta con el resultado. ¿Ha sido muy apresurado? ¿Sería mejor dejar que pasase algo más de tiempo? Es que era tan aburrido...**

**wno, dejadme vuestras opiniones, por favor. Tomaré cualquier sugerencia en cuenta.**

**Besitos y REVIEW? Si porfa...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**14**

**Bella POV**

La habitación de Edward era perfecta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de ocre y un gran ventanal ocupaba la pared del frente.

La cama estaba situada a la derecha, cubierta por una colcha beige y un montón de almohadas y cojines marrones y dorados. Lo que más había llamado mi atención era el enorme espejo que había sobre una de las mesillas. Ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared y era de sus laterales desde dónde salía la fuente de luz más fuerte en aquel momento.

-Puedes deshacer la maleta. Te haré sitio en el armario.-dijo Edward empujándome para que entrase completamente en el dormitorio.

El armario, tan extenso como el mío, estaba en la pared opuesta a la cama. Abrió las puertas y se precipitó al interior.

Con un pequeño suspiro dejé la maleta sobre el pequeño diván que había a los pies de la cama y la abrí.

Rosalie había metido de todo. Saqué primero los zapatos de su compartimento y cuando iba a darme la vuelta me choqué con el pecho de Edward.

-Te ayudo.-ofreció sonriente tomando un par de tacones y otro de botas.

Así fuimos colocando la ropa. De vez en cuando nuestras manos se rozaban y Edward me sonreía cálidamente.

¡Dios! Era bastante incómoda toda esta situación. Y no es que me estuviese arrepintiendo...es que me ponía nerviosa.

Abrí la última cremallera del compartimento y empecé a sacar la ropa interior dejándola sobre la cama.

Edward jadeó detrás de mí y yo contuve una sonrisa. Era su turno de incomodidad.

O tal vez no. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando esa loca rubia cuando metió todos esos pijamas? ¿Pijamas? No, harapos mejor.

Bufé y tomé lo máximo que pude para llevarlo al cajón que Edward había librado para mí en el armario. No lo miré cuando pasé a su lado y cuando regresé a por lo que quedaba seguía petrificado en el mismo sitio mirando las diminutas prendas esparcidas por toda la cama. Sin poder aguantarme, le di una pequeña colleja y me reí cuando se sobresaltó.

-Es sólo ropa, Edward. -dije riéndome mientras tomaba el resto de las prendas.

Sus brazos me sujetaron fuerte por la cintura y tiró de mi cuerpo hasta pegarlo al suyo. La ropa volvió a caer sobre la cama.

-No es sólo ropa. Es "tu" ropa.-susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí. Se sentía bien estar rodeada por sus brazos. Un leve cosquilleo se instaló en mi estómago.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Lo sentí sonreír sobre mi oreja.

-La diferencia, Bella, es … en realidad, creo que te lo diré en otra ocasión.

Se separó bruscamente de mí y sonrió al ver mi confusión mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Negué divertida y terminé de colocar todo. Guardé la valija y después de tomar mis cosas de aseo, elegí el pijama menos revelador que Rosalie me había puesto. Era una camisa blanca de seda con botones y un pequeño short del mismo color. Me resultaba incómodo dormir con una goma en mi cintura pero mejor eso que no el resto de los conjuntos que sólo tenían culotts ...ya me encargaría de mi hasta ahora amiga después.

Edward salió con sus ropas en la mano y vistiendo sólo el pantalón de su pijama gris, tal y como lo había visto la primera vez que estuve en el apartamento. Me quedé unos segundos embobada con su pecho mientras él dejaba su ropa en un cesto de mimbre al lado de la puerta. Reaccioné antes de que se diese cuenta y caminé al baño.

-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?-le pregunté cuando pasé a su lado.

Extendió su mano y acarició mi mejilla.

-Por supuesto que no. Tómate tu tiempo.

Sonreí mientras él dejaba un pequeño beso en mi frente y se encaminaba hacia la cama.

-Las toallas están en el armario del fondo.

Me desnudé y elegí meterme en la ducha antes que en la inmensa bañera. Se veía demasiado acogedora y yo adoraba los baños largos pero estaba demasiado cansada.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y dejé escapar un suspiro mientras mi cuerpo agradecía el calor. Enjaboné mi cuerpo sin prisas y luego el cabello. Repetí el mismo proceso unas tres veces. Al final sí sería un baño largo. Al fin me vestí y sequé mi cabello todo lo que pude, aunque todavía estaba bastante húmedo. Salí del baño dispuesta a preguntarle a Edward si tenía un secador y me lo encontré hablando por teléfono sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Está bien. Ya te dije que de todas formas estaremos en casa a primera hora de la mañana...-se quedó callado cuando me vio y volvió su atención a la conversación carraspeando.-Sí, Alice. Sigo aquí. Tranquila, de acuerdo. Jasper está en casa y tenéis a todo el equipo de seguridad con vosotros. Si nos han protegido todo este tiempo no veo porqué iban a fallar ahora. Nos vemos mañana, pequeña.

Colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla.

-Nunca he visto a Alice así.-susurró serio sin mirarme.

-Pasará, Edward. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. -me acerqué y me senté. Acaricié su espalda desnuda y sus hombros se relajaron bajo mi toque.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? El otro día, en el Red's...dijiste que te pondrías a temblar en cualquier momento, pero no vi que perdieses la compostura ni por un segundo. -dijo levantando la cabeza.

Lo miré y detuve mi caricia.

-He sido entrenada para esto, Edward. Mi estancia en casa de tu tío no fueron unas vacaciones. Tenía mi tiempo libre, sí, pero mayormente me pasaba el día ejercitándome, preparándome...Aprendí a manejar armas, a desactivar bombas, a instalar todo tipo de sistemas espías...y también aprendí a mantenerme fría y serena en mi trabajo. Y esto es mi trabajo.

Iba a seguir hablando pero Edward se me adelantó.

-Pero sólo eres una niña...-susurró con una mueca de tristeza.- No logro entender como mi tío accedió a convertirte en...

Se detuvo abruptamente y me miró con miedo.

-Lo siento, yo no...

-¿En una asesina? Vamos, Edward. Puedes decirlo.-dije mostrando una falsa sonrisa. -Fue mi elección. Sabía que era el único modo de mantenerme viva y no tener que pasar el resto de mi existencia escondiéndome...y también el único modo de dar con los asesinos de mi familia.

Edward se incorporó rápidamente y desapareció en el baño. Me asusté y me entristecí por su reacción.

Sentí como volvía a mi lado.

-Ten.-dijo pasándome una toalla seca.- Tu pelo terminará por empapar tu pijama y vas a resfriarte.

El alivio invadió hasta la última de mis células.

-Gracias.-susurré pasando la toalla por mis hombros y secando las puntas de mi cabello.

-Ven.-pidió extendiendo su mano. Me incorporé y él movió las sábanas para que pudiese acostarme.

Rodeó la cama y ocupó su lugar permaneciendo sentando como yo, recargado en el cabezal. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él mientras me seguía secando con la toalla.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato hasta que él volvió a hablar.

-¿Alguna vez has...? Ya sabes...ehm...

Le miré confusa. Se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el cabello y me miró con disculpa.

Y lo comprendí.

-Una vez. -contesté sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

**Flash Back**

_Marcus llevaba una semana de lo más extraña. Apenas lo había visto y las veces que lo hacía, siempre esquivaba de forma cortés mis intentos por entablar conversación. Había hablado con Jasper, con Rosalie, con Félix,otro de mis compañeros y hasta con la cocinera. Nadie supo decirme nada._

_Una tarde le pedí a Rosalie que me acompañase de compras. Necesitaba algunas cosas de aseo personal y quería comprarme un libro nuevo sobre el que había escuchado buenos comentarios. Pero Rose se negó. Dijo que Marcus había prohibido que saliese de la villa._

_Entré en su despacho echa una furia sin siquiera tocar la puerta._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no puedo salir? -le grité._

_Marcus estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana._

_-Isabella..._

_-¡No! Llevas una semana evitándome. Nadie sabe decirme qué está pasando y ahora descubro que tengo prohibido salir de aquí. ¿Vas a decírmelo o voy a tener que colmar tu paciencia escapándome para así poder conseguir una explicación?_

_Se giró con brusquedad al oír mis palabras._

_-Ni se te ocurra.-gritó._

_Me quedé quieta en mi lugar mirándolo con la boca abierta. Era la primera vez en el año que llevaba con él que me alzaba la voz o se enfadaba conmigo. Y sí, estaba muy enojado._

_-Pues dame una buena razón.-dije tranquila cuando recuperé el habla._

_Marcus bufó y volvió la vista a la ventana._

_-Vete. No quiero que cuestiones mis órdenes. Te sobra con saber que es por razones de seguridad._

_Iba a volver a gritarle pero me interrumpió._

_-Y no se te ocurra rebatirme. Es una orden, Isabella._

_Su voz sonó fría y dura y por más que mi furia luchaba para que le enfrentase, me di la vuelta y salí el despacho._

…

_A la mañana siguiente había conseguido mi objetivo. No hacía ni un mes que Jasper me había enseñado como desconectar los sistemas de seguridad, pero estaría contento al ver que efectiva había sido su lección. Me escabullí por una de las puertas traseras que daba al bosque privado de la villa. Me aseguré de pinchar las cámaras y poner imágenes de dos días antes en las pantallas que los guardias estaban mirando. Lo había echo todo desde mi ordenador personal asique tendría que hablar con Jazz para que modificase el sistema. Era tremendamente fácil saltarse la seguridad._

_Caminé por el sendero y en menos de media hora estaba en la carretera principal. Tuve que caminar un poco hasta encontrar una vieja parada de autobús y esperar otros veinte minutos hasta que el primero paró._

_Tenía una sensación extraña. Sabía que no debería haberme escapado así, pero ellos se lo habían buscado. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que tenerme en ascuas? ¿Y qué peligros podía haber allí? Era un pequeño pueblo que parecía casi desierto la mayor parte del año. _

_Caminé por las calles casi vacías y compré todo lo que necesitaba. Agradecí que no tuviesen un detector en el supermercado porque no quería que me revisasen pensando que era una ladrona y descubriesen mi pistola. Era la primera que Rosalie me había regalado, una Jericho 9 mm., que iba bien sujeta en su funda en mi costado derecho. Hacía calor pero también una pequeña brisa asique había optado por una camisa a cuadros sobre mi camiseta de tiras._

_Todavía eran las once de la mañana pero sabía que ya habrían descubierto que no estaba en la villa asique me apresuré a la estación para regresar cuanto antes. El cielo se estaba cubriendo de nubes, en la tarde seguro llovería._

_Crucé la plaza del centro y me aventuré por un frío callejón que sabía que me llevaría directa a la estación. Iba distraída mirando la estructura de los edificios cuando sentí pasos resonar el la piedra de la calle detrás de mí. No quise darle importancia pero el echo de que el bello de mi piel se erizase no me trajo un buen presentimiento. _

_Caminé por cinco minutos más sintiéndolo detrás de mí. Sabía que era un hombre, también sabía que era alto y bastante fuerte. Descuidado y con un defecto en la pierna izquierda sobre la que pisaba con menos fuerza que la derecha. Rosalie me había enseñado bien y yo no conocía a nadie con aquellas características._

_El camino se separaba en dos al frente. Uno me llevaría a mi salvación y el otro al encuentro con el extraño. Era un callejón sin salida. Y decidí tomar el camino de la perdición._

_Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías. Tal vez no me siguiese y yo podría volver sobre mis pasos e irme tan tranquila a escuchar un buen sermón de Marcus por haberme escapado. Pero los tal vez nunca estaban de mi parte._

_El desconocido me siguió al callejón y no me detuve hasta que se hizo más que evidente que no tenía escapatoria._

_-Me lo has puesto muy fácil, niña. Mi jefe se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que me he encontrado su pequeño tesoro en mis vacaciones._

_Mierda._

_Me volví con cara de espanto para ver a la que sabía que sería mi primera víctima. Tenía que actuar bien._

_-Por favor...-rogué.-No me hagas daño._

_Después podría felicitarme a mi misma por mi maravillosa actuación._

_El hombre rubio, de tez morena y más ancho de hombros que Félix me miró burlonamente. Pronto enseñó sus dientes amarillentos y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. _

_-No temas. No seré yo quien acabe con tu lindo cuerpecito. El jefe te querrá viva. Él sabrá como ...aprovechar el material.-y volvió a reír. _

_Se acercó todavía con su asquerosa sonrisa y me miró descaradamente. Sus ojos se centraron en mis pechos y se volvieron oscuros._

_-Aunque no creo que le moleste que me lo pase bien un rato yo contigo primero. Después de todo, estoy de vacaciones._

_Estaba cada vez más cerca y su olor a colonia barata me golpeó las fosas nasales casi haciéndome vomitar._

_Estiró su mano con la intención de agarrar mi brazo y lo esquivé rápidamente. Mis manos se extendieron contra su pecho y con un golpe firme lo empujé. Trastabilló pero no lo derribé._

_Salté y di un giró en el aire. Flexioné mi pierna tomando impulso y mi pie golpeó su cara con un golpe sordo. Esta vez sí fue a parar al suelo._

_-¡Maldita perra!-gritó encolerizado pero todavía aturdido por el golpe.- ¡Morirás!_

_Vi como sacaba su arma pero yo ya tenía la mía en la mano._

_-No es buena idea.-canturreé alegremente. - Y no seré yo quien muera. Y tampoco serás tú quien se lleve honores ante su jefe. _

_El hombre palideció pero no soltó su pistola. Se incorporó sin apartar los ojos de mí._

_-No seas idiota, chica. No tienes escapatoria y dudo mucho que hayas apretado un gatillo antes._

_-Es cierto. Pero desde que me regalaron esta preciosidad no he querido otra cosa más que probar su eficacia._

_El sonido de una ventana a mi izquierda atrajo mi atención y fue lo que él necesitó para atacarme. El arma se me escapó de la mano cuando golpeó fuerte mi antebrazo derecho. El manotazo fue seguido de una bofetada. Caí de costado y él se agachó a mi lado._

_-Vas a disfrutar esto pequeña puta.-susurró en mi oído mientras aplastaba mis piernas con sus rodillas y agarraba fuertemente mis antebrazos. _

_Me zarandeó y me resistí pero mi cabeza fue a dar contra la dura superficie del pavimento de roca y un dolor agudo se instaló en mi nuca. Sentí mis brazos ser liberados pero estaba demasiado aturdida._

_Escuché el sonido de una cremallera siendo abierta y apenas reaccioné cuando mi blusa fue rasgada._

_-Eres caliente, nena..._

_Enfoqué mi vista justo a tiempo para ver como se relamía los labios y los ojos azules chispeaban con lascivia al ver mis pechos apenas cubiertos por el sujetador._

_Mi arma. Necesitaba mi Jericho._

_Sabía que estaba a menos de metro y medio de donde se encontraba mi cabeza. Sólo tenía que arrastrarme un poco hacia atrás y extender el brazo... Pero la visión de aquel nauseabundo hombre entre mis piernas acariciando su liberado miembro erguido mientras me miraba me petrificó._

_Jadeé angustiada y él sonrió._

_-Ven con papi, cariño...-gruñó._

_Era consciente de que sería muy fácil para él abalanzarse sobre mí e inmovilizarme si me movía y también que él continuaba teniendo su arma, pero no me importó. No permitiría que me tocase._

_Cogí impulso y liberé mis piernas. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar yo ya había pateado su pecho y me había deslizado sobre el suelo hacia atrás con mi mano extendida. La superficie empedrada arañó mi espalda haciendo escocer mi piel peor no lo noté. Mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la pistola y la dirigí rápidamente apuntando a mi atacante. _

_No vacilé._

_Apreté el gatillo una vez, dos veces, tres...así hasta que vacié el cargador._

_No se cuanto tiempo permanecía allí mirándole, impasible. Esperé el impacto del autodesprecio y la angustia llegar pero nunca sucedió. _

_Sólo era un ser desgraciado que había intentado violarme y capturarme. Quería hacerme daño... Y no intentaba hallar una excusa, no. Sólo razonaba la situación._

_Él merecía morir._

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Isabella! -la voz de Marcus me hizo reaccionar y me incorporé intentando taparme con los pedazos que todavía quedaban de mi camiseta._

_Corrió hacia mi seguido de Jasper y dos hombres más y me abrazó con fuerza._

_-¡Te dije que no salieses pequeña! ¿Pero me hiciste caso? ¡No! Llevamos días espiándole, desde que supimos que estaba en el pueblo. Es uno de los que preparó la bomba, cielo. ¿Ahora entiendes?-gritaba encolerizado pero protegiéndome entre sus brazos. -¡Oh, mi pequeña!_

_¿Aquel hombre era uno de los asesinos de mis padres? Bien, uno menos del que encargarse. _

_Apenas me moví. Me dejé arrastrar por Marcus mientras Jasper y los demás examinaban el cadáver._

_-¡Vació el cargador!-silbó uno._

_Giré mi rostro para verles sobre el hombro de Marcus._

_-¡Caray! ¿Es una Jericho? ¿Dieciséis balas?-dijo otro._

_-Sí, dieciséis balas.-susurró Jasper mirándome triste._

_Volví el rostro al frente de nuevo. Tenía hambre._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Tenía dieciocho. Trabajaba para el hombre que mató a mis padres, pero nunca hemos podido descubrir mucho más de él.

Edward no dijo nada pero empezó a acariciar mi costado.

-Y ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes...estoy segura de que seremos los vencedores en esta pelea, Edward. Y estoy tan convencida porque nosotros nunca nos permitimos fallar. Y no importa si al final quedan preguntas sin contestar y misterios por resolver. Para mí será suficiente con ver a quien sea que esta detrás de esta amenaza muerto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no vale la pena ensuciarse con los odios de una persona que, evidentemente, está loco...o loca.

Edward asintió y me abrazó fuerte, haciendo que soltase la toalla y me acurrucase contra él. Lo sentí inhalar sobre mi cabello húmedo y luego depositar allí un dulce beso.

-Sigo pensando que eres demasiado joven.-susurró todavía con su cara enterrada entre mi pelo.

Reí y palmeé su estómago juguetonamente, aunque luego dejé la mano allí.

-Estás siendo un poco machista, ¿no crees? ¿Qué edad tenías tú cuando Carlisle te permitió entrar en la Organización? ¿Quince, dieciséis?

-Sí, dieciséis pero...

-¡No se te ocurra decir que es distinto! Sólo porque eres un hombre piensas de esa manera.

Edward rió entre dientes.

-Es posible...pero no voy a discutir contigo. Al menos, no esta noche.

Volvió a besar el tope de mi cabeza y suspiró.

-Hablaré con Alice.-le dije.-Y si es necesario para que todos os quedéis más tranquilos, la enviaremos fuera del país y la mantendremos a salvo.

-Ella nunca aceptaría irse. No nos dejaría atrás. Pero supongo que esto en verdad la está superando...tener que fingir que su padre está muerto es duro para todos, pero sobre todo para ella. Carlisle nunca ha guardado secretos para nosotros. Desde muy pequeños sabemos lo que hace nuestra familia desde siempre, pero Carlisle es...es un buen hombre. Siempre intenta limpiar sus errores de una forma u otra. Y desde siempre ha protegido a Alice más que a nadie...ella es nuestra pequeña princesa.

Sonreí con ternura.

-Ese pensamiento os traerá problemas cuando se busque un novio.-bromeé.

-¡Oh, cállate! -rió conmigo.

Volvió a suspirar y nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio.

Su mano todavía se seguía moviendo sobre mis costillas pero ahora sus dedos dibujaban patrones sobre la tela de mi camisa. Y la mía permanecía inmóvil contra la lisa y suave piel de su estómago

-Creo que deberíamos dormir. Mañana nos espera un día duro.-susurré acercando mi mejilla a su pecho.

-Sí, un funeral.-dijo Edward con sorna.

Se incorporó un poco y me separé de él. Cogió la toalla y al arrojó a los pies de la cama. Iba a recostarme pero no me lo permitió. Recogió mi pelo con cuidado sobre mi cabeza y susurró un débil "túmbate" para luego dejarlo esparcido por la almohada.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en mi figura, observando mi rostro por un largo tiempo.

-Te ves irreal. -murmuró acostándose a mi lado pero sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

Sonreí y me acerqué a él. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Quisiera dormirme así todas las noches.-lo escuché musitar.

Sonreí y giré mi rostro. Necesitaba besarle. Aunque...

-¿No te sientes diferente después de lo que hemos hablado?-le pregunté con una pizca de temor.

Su ceño se frunció.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sin duda yo he hecho cosas peores...¿no te causa eso repulsa? Porque podría apostar a que sabes cada uno de los movimientos que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida...

Apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-No. No me causas ningún tipo de rechazo, Edward. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero a mi no me importa.

Sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos para dejar un tierno beso.

-Duérmete, cielo.- susurró contra mi boca.

Me relajé contra su cuerpo y pronto dejé que el sueño me envolviese.

**N/A: Siento el retraso. Pero dentro de unas horas os traigo otro regalito...**

**Besitos y …**

**Review? si porfa!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**15**

**Bella POV**

Uprising, de muse fue mi señal para despertarme. Alargué mi brazo para tantear la mesilla en busca de mi móvil siendo consciente de un cálido peso sobre mi abdomen pero sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

-¿Sí?-contesté adormilada y manteniendo mis párpados cerrados.

-_¿Dónde diablos te has metido, Bella? ¡Son las once de la mañana! La gente está empezando a llegar y Edward no está presente para recibir las condolencias por la muerte de su padre. ¿Forma tu retraso parte de algún maravilloso y secreto plan? Porque de lo contrario estás en problemas, amiga..._

Los gritos de Rosalie terminaron de espabilarme del todo.

-¡Joder! -exclamé después de mirar el despertador por encima del hombro desnudo de Edward. -En media hora estaremos ahí, lo siento.-y colgué sin dejar que me replicase.

Colgué y suspiré pesadamente. ¿Cómo habíamos podido dormirnos?

Miré a Edward que ni siquiera se había inmutado y entonces fui consciente de dónde estaba su brazo. Había rodeado mi cintura durante toda la noche, sí. Pero ahora su mano descansaba bajo la cinturilla del pantalón...sobre mi bajo vientre...¡y yo no llevaba bragas! ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Su meñique estaba incluso tocando mi ingle!

El sonrojo subió a mis mejillas y sentí mi cuerpo entero acalorarse.

Tenía que despertarlo.

Cogí aire pesadamente y lo llamé entre susurros.

-Edward...Edward, despiértate...

Nada.

-¡Vamos, Edward!-dije un poco más fuerte.

Se removió más cerca de mí y enterró su rostro del todo en mi cuello. ¡Pero su mano también se movió!

Mi cuerpo entró en combustión espontánea...seguro.

Ahora sus dedos estaban en total contacto con mi sexo y yo...tuve que esforzarme para no empezar a hiperventilar y mantener mi corazón en mi pecho.

Bien.¡Suficiente! ¡Teníamos que marcharnos!

-¡Edward!-grité.

Se medio incorporó asustado y me miró aturdido.

-¿Qué...?¡Qué..! yo...

Vi claramente su intención de pasarse la mano por la cara pero cuando descubrió que lugar estaba dando cobijo a dicha extremidad, se sonrojó violentamente y su boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Se veía tan sexy avergonzado...

_¡Nos están esperando!_

Apretó los ojos fuertemente y empezó a retirar su mano poco a poco. Tiré de su brazo en cuanto estuvo fuera de mis pantalones y Edward perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre mí.

Su errática respiración en mi oído me hizo estremecer.

-Lo siento...-susurró.

Reí sofocadamente y le abracé.

Besó mi cuello y siguió el camino a mi boca para depositar un casto beso.

-Lo siento, de verdad. No sé qué...

Lo silencié con otro beso y le sonreí. Estaba bastante consciente de su sonrojo y del mío pero no quería tener un momento demasiado tenso cuando acabábamos de despertarnos.

_¿Demasiado tenso?¡JA!_

-Olvídalo. -susurré mientras volvía a besarle. Luego le aparté bruscamente y me miró confuso.- Tenemos media hora para llegar a tu casa, Edward. Creí que habías puesto el despertador, pero al parecer no lo hiciste.

Su expresión se tornó horrorizada cuando miró el reloj.

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero cómo...? ¡Lo puse! ¡Juro que lo puse!

En los minutos siguientes todo fue caos. Edward se metió rápidamente a duchar mientras yo me vestía. Escogí un vestido negro de manga corta y cuello de tortuga totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo. Llegaba un poco sobre mis rodillas pero no era obsceno aunque sí sexy. Volví a ponerme los zapatos que Alice me había prestado que resultaron ser muy cómodos. Corrí a la cocina y prendí la cafetera.

Al volver a la habitación Edward ya estaba abrochando la camisa. Llevaba un traje completamente negro. ¿Quién se viste la chaqueta antes de tener la camisa cerrada?

-¿Tienes algún termo vaso? -le pregunté mientras pasaba a su lado para poder asearme yo.

-Sí, pero sólo uno.

-Pues llenalo, salgo enseguida.

Asintió y salió del dormitorio.

Me recogí el cabello en un moño alto y lavé mis dientes aprisa. Tomé unos pendientes de perlas pero los metí en el bolso. Ya me los pondría en el coche.

-Vayámonos.-apremié a Edward en cuanto lo vi salir de la cocina.

Edward me pasó el vaso mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

-Estás preciosa...-dijo con la vista al frente.

Reí antes de dar un trago al café.

-Mmmm...está rico.-aprobé.- Por cierto, Edward...creo que deberíamos haber hablado de...bueno, ya sabes...esto.-hice un raro aspaviento con los brazos señalándonos. Estaba nerviosa.

Edward paró en un semáforo en rojo y me miró.

-Vas a decirme que lo mantengamos en secreto, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, lo tomé por un echo...-bufó.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido pero él se encogió de hombros y robó un sorbo al café para volver a pasármelo.

-Está bien, pero no será por mucho. No quiero tener que esconderme de mi familia también.-dijo serio.

Suspiré. Sabía que se iba a poner difícil. Tan testarudo como cuando intentó convencerme de que lo nuestro podría funcionar.

_Y lo consiguió._

Al menos ahora cedía.

-Sé que no quieres mentirles pero...Edward, creo que es demasiado precipitado. Ninguno de los dos puede asegurar que esto vaya a durar.

Quería que comprendiese...serían menos personas las que sufriesen. Era suficiente con que se viese estropeado mi corazón.

Vi como sus nudillos se volvieron blancos sobre el volante.

-No durará si no empiezas a darnos algo de crédito, Bella.-me reprochó.

Genial. Llevábamos juntos unas horas y ya estábamos discutiendo.

-De acuerdo.-puse mi mano en su muslo y su boca se curvó en una sensual sonrisa.- No seré negativa de ahora en adelante en cuanto a esto. Pero decidiremos juntos cuando es momento de decírselo a los demás, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Se giró rápido y besó mis labios fugazmente para luego volver a mirar al frente con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Edward! ¡La carretera!

Rió alegremente.

-Y no sonrías tanto que estás a punto de llegar al velorio de tu padre...-le recriminé cuando vi que nos acercábamos a la carretera que nos dirigía a la mansión.

…

Las puertas de la casa estaban abiertas y casi todo el camino de entrada lleno de automóviles.

Edward decidió meter el coche en el garaje y lo agradecí. Ya íbamos a acaparar todas las miradas, no era necesario hacer una entrada dramática por la puerta principal.

Lo sentí nervioso a mi lado en el ascensor mientras subíamos y cogí su mano dando un ligero apretón para llamar su atención. Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Cálmate. Todo estará bien. Tenemos todo controlado. Jasper ha hecho buen equipo con vuestros hombres de seguridad y cada movimiento en la casa está siendo monitoreado. Estamos a salvo.

Edward se pasó la mano nerviosamente por la cabeza, removiendo sus cabellos intranquilo.

-Pero aún así...está toda la familia. Es un momento ideal para atentar contra nosotros...

-Yo creo que esperarán al siguiente movimiento de quien sea que para ellos se ha cargado a Carlisle. Hoy es un día de celebración para ellos, Edward. No un día para preocuparse y trabajar.

Se le escapó una risa nerviosa y me acercó a él para rodear mi cintura.

-De acuerdo. Si lo pones así...¿Tienes ganas de que te presente como mi prometida?-preguntó burlón.

Le miré furibunda y señalé la cámara sobre nuestras cabezas disimuladamente.

Frunció de nuevo el ceño, ahora con enojo y bufó.

-Oh, sí. Desde luego. Me muero de impaciencia.-le respondí con sarcasmo.

Edward negó divertido y me apretó más a su costado cuando las puertas se abrieron y cambiamos nuestros semblantes por máscaras de tristeza.

Caminamos por un pasillo lateral a la sala de estar. Al entrar escuchamos leves murmullos y todos los ojos se posaron en nosotros.

Alice y Esme estaban en el sofá rodeadas por tres mujeres más. Dydime, que tenía su lacia cabellera rubia recogida en un moño similar al mío estaba sentada frente a Esme y al lado de la que reconocí como Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, con la tez clara y rizos dorados enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos como los de las otras mujeres.

Y junto a Esme estaba Carmen, la esposa de Élèazar. Ella era la más joven de las tres, con sólo treinta y dos años. Llevaban casados apenas cuatro pero su relación había durado por casi una década, desde que Élèazar había quedado viudo.

Tenía el pelo también recogido, pero a diferencia de las otras, ella era morena.

Casi todos los presentes eran caras conocidas para mí, aunque sólo a través de fotos e informes.

Aro y Élèazar se acercaron rápidamente a nosotros y el primero habló.

-Edward, muchacho...cuanto lo siento. Te juro que esto no va a quedarse así...-le dijo entrecortadamente extendiendo su mano con semblante abatido.

Edward la aceptó asintiendo solemnemente y presionó sus manos en mi cintura.

-Aro, Élèazar...ella es Marie, mi prometida.-me presentó.-Cariño, ellos son Aro Vulturi y Élèazar Denaly.

La mayoría en la sala pudo escuchar sus palabras y las cabezas se juntaron para cuchichear después de una ola general de exclamaciones silenciosas.

Los hombres frente a nosotros me miraron sorprendidos y luego esbozaron tristes sonrisas.

-Es un placer, señorita.-dijo Aro tendiéndome también su mano.

La acepté y la estrechó suavemente.

Élèazar hizo lo mismo.

-Es una pena que tengamos que conocerla en tan triste situación.-murmuró Élèazar.

-Lo sé.-dije apagada.- Es un placer de todas formas, señores.

Los dos asintieron y palmearon el hombro de Edward para luego ir a acompañar a sus mujeres.

Emmett apareció de pronto a nuestro lado y puso una mano en la espalda de Edward. Habló en susurros junto a su oído pero aún así lo escuché.

-Ya me contarás a qué se debió el retraso, hermano. ¿Has estado tomándote privilegios de prometido?

A pesar del tono bromista su cara no reflejó emoción alguna. Edward se tensó y lo miró furioso. Rodé los ojos y me solté de su agarre.

Edward me miró confuso pero me apresuré a dejar un beso en su mejilla y a susurrar contra su piel:

-Voy con tu madre y Alice.

Asintió acariciando mi mejilla y Emmett lo condujo hacia un grupo de hombres lanzándome una mirada pícara.

Todos en la sala vestían ropas oscuras y Alice y Esme no llevaban maquillaje y ninguna joya. Esme tenía unas enormes ojeras pero tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada y la mirada perdida. Carmen y Alice sujetaban sus manos y esta última se secaba las lágrimas constantemente.

Cuando llegué a su lado, Esme levantó la vista y se incorporó. Se abrazó a mi fingiendo sollozar y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Está con Rosalie viendo los monitores. Quiere controlarlo todo. Espero que tú puedas calmarle un poco.-susurró escondiendo la cara en mi hombro. Acaricié su espalda arriba y abajo dándole mi confirmación de que la había escuchado y nos separamos. Carmen dejó su sitio para que yo me sentase junto a Esme y le agradecí con un amago de sonrisa. Se sentó junto a Dydime y Sulpicia y las tres miraron a sus maridos.

Aro se apresuró a presentarme.

-Queridas, ella es Marie, la prometida de Edward.

Las mujeres sonrieron en mi dirección y Dydime se removió en su sitio.

-Vaya que se lo tenía bien callado el niño.-dijo negando con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.- Voy a darle una buena regañina por no presentarnos antes como es debido.

Le sonreí sinceramente. Su tono de voz melodioso y maternal contrastaba con la imagen fría que yo tenía de aquella mujer.

-Soy Dydime Spencer, cariño. -me dijo.- Ellas son Sulpicia y Carmen, las esposas de Aro y Élèazar.-siguió señalando a las mencionadas.

-Es un placer.-susurré un tanto incómoda.

En el fondo estaba tan nerviosa como Edward, aunque no por los mismos motivos.

En la hora siguiente conocí a muchos de los socios de Carlisle y amigos de la familia. También fui presentada a los Priêtt. Vladimir hizo que los bellos se me erizasen y entendí la confusa explicación de Edward. Era un hombre muy extraño...con esa mirada gris vacía de emociones y ese rostro imperturbable...Su hermano Stefan era todo lo contrario. Un pozo de amabilidad y cortesía.

-Es increíble que James no se haya presentado todavía.-dijo Aro cuando la gente empezó a salir despidiéndose de Edward y Emmett que estaban en la puerta del salón.

-No sé qué esperabas de ese muchacho, Aro. Sabes que es un desconsiderado y no muestra respecto por nada ni por nadie.- le contestó su mujer malhumorada.

Élèazar y Dydime asintieron concordando con las palabras de Sulpicia.

Edward se encaminó hacia nosotros mientras Emmett salía de la sala.

Besó a Alice y Esme en la frente y yo me levanté para dejarle el sitio junto a su madre. Me sonrió y se sentó pero cuando iba a acomodarme en el reposabrazos del sofá, tomó mi cintura e hizo que me sentase sobre sus piernas.

El sonrojo subió a mis mejillas miré mis manos siendo consciente de las miradas cómplices que se echaban las mujeres sentadas frente a nosotros.

Esme suspiró pesadamente y se levantó.

-Creo que voy a retirarme a descansar.-susurró.

Todos asintieron y Alice se apresuró a acompañar a su madre. Cuando salieron, Emmett regresó y nos miró con diversión a mí y a Edward para luego sentarse a nuestro lado.

-Espero que os quedéis a comer, porque he dado orden de que pongan la mesa para todos.-les dijo a los demás.

Aro y Élèazar miraron a sus mujeres y a Dydime y asintieron.

-Y dinos, Edward...ya sé que no es momento para esto, pero realmente tenemos curiosidad...¿cuánto tiempo hace que esta encantadora señorita y tú estáis saliendo? -preguntó Dydime con suavidad.

Edward y yo nos miramos y Emmett rió suavemente atrayendo todas las miradas.

-¿Puedo?-nos preguntó.

Edward rodó los ojos pero esperó a que su hermano hablase.

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba nervioso. Ansioso.

Pero...¡vamos! ¿Cuántas veces un hombre tiene que presenciar como tus seres queridos lloran tu muerte? Espero que nadie nunca tenga que pasar por algo así.

Esme se había pasado toda la noche en vela. Estaba tan preocupada...y Alice era un constante torbellino de nervios. Creo que se pasó la mitad de la madrugada paseando por el pasillo por si alguien de servicio llegaba a venir...hasta que Jasper, que se había quedado en vela para preparar el cuarto de huéspedes más cercano a mi habitación con todos los monitores y cámaras, la obligó a irse a dormir sobre las cinco de la madrugada.

Al menos tenía la certeza de que Edward se encontraba bien protegido con Bella.

Observé junto a Rosalie y Jasper cada gesto y movimiento de los allí reunidos. No pude encontrar nada sospechoso, pero era cierto que la mayoría todavía no habían venido. Los pariente de Esme llegarían por la tarde, justo para el entierro. Aunque luego estaba O´Connel...se me hacía extremadamente raro no verlo. James era el miembro más joven de nuestra sociedad. Tenía apenas dos años más que Emmett.

Había heredado el puesto dos años atrás cuando su abuelo John falleció de un ataque al corazón. Era arrogante e impulsivo. También era violento pero nunca nos había dado muchos problemas. Él cumplía encargándose de los pequeños movimientos de la Organización por barrios de baja categoría y era el propietario de dos de los puertos que más servicio daban al negocio. Sí habíamos tenido problemas con alguno de sus hombres. Michael y Aron no tenían disciplina alguna.

-¡Genial!-murmuró Rosalie mirando una de las pantallas con una mueca burlona.

La cámara enfocaba la sala, dónde Élèazar, Aro y las mujeres estaban sentados con Emmett, Edward y Bella.

¿Edward tenía a Bella sentada en sus piernas? ¡Vaya!

-¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie?-preguntó Jasper.

-Dale audio.-pidió su hermana.

La voz de Emmett inundó la habitación.

-Resulta, tía Dy, que aquí el señorito Edward también nos lo escondió por bastante tiempo. -dijo Emmett reprendiendo fingidamente a su hermano con la mirada.

Edward bufó y Bella disimuló una sonrisa. Sin duda había sido mala idea dejar que Emmett se encargase de eso.

Esme y Alice entraron apresuradamente al dormitorio y se situaron detrás de mí. Esme pasó su brazo por mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Su olor trajo un poco de calma al permanente estado nervioso que me había envuelto toda la mañana.

-Se conocieron en Chicago hace cuatro meses cuando Edward viajó para encargarse de los Corso.-siguió Emmett.-Según me contó de, -miró a su hermano con burla.-fue amor a primera vista. El coche de Marie se había estropeado en medio de la carretera y casualmente, Edward pasó por allí y prestó galantemente sus servicios a la dama en apuros. -Élèazar y Aro reían entre dientes pero las mujeres parecían absortas en la historia.-Han mantenido el romance en secreto durante todo este tiempo, haciendo escapadas para verse a solas...hasta que aquí el solitario, -Emmett golpeó a Edward en la espalda y este gruñó- decidió que no podía dejar escapar a semejante belleza y la encadenó a él con el anillo de compromiso de mamá.-terminó tomando la mano de Bella y mostrando el anillo a las mujeres que suspiraron con sonrisas soñadoras.

Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se carcajeaban frente a la pantalla. Yo simplemente pude mirar a Esme dulcemente.

Tal vez aquel ficticio romance acabase con sorpresa.

A ninguno de los dos nos pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de Edward cuando ella propuso ponerse como blanco de los ataques. Era como si Edward tratase de protegerla.

-Y tengo que añadir que estoy agradecido con Marie.-siguió Emmett.- Edward estaba empezando a resultar demasiado insufrible con toda esa frustración contenida...

-¡Emmett!-le reprendió Edward mientras los demás reían disimuladamente.

Este hijo mío nunca cambiaría.

**N/A: Lo siiiiiieeeeeeeento! Tenía pensado subir este cap. cuando subí el 14 pero … ¡me secuestraron! Sí, me sacaron a rastras de casa y me llevaron de fiesta...y ¡Dios! ¡Todavía volví esta mañana! Es tronchante...jajaja nunca me había divertido tanto pero ya extrañaba FanFiction... y mi cama. En fin. Como recompensa, doble cap. Jijiji**

**Tuve un pequeño fallo. Y aclaro: en capítulos anteriores mencioné que Tanya era hija de Élèazar pero me equivoqué al poner su apellido. Puse Élèazar Shark cuando es Denaly. Tanya es fruto del primer matrimonio de Élèazar.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Reconozco que me emociono como una niña cuando los leo. Ah! llegaremos pronto a los 90? Ay, espero que sí! No pido mucho, verdad? jeje**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**16**

**Bella POV**

-¡Emmett! -Edward le gritó.

Emmett se levantó de un salto y se disculpó todavía sonriendo mientras salía de nuevo de la sala.

Edward movió la cabeza con frustración y yo acaricié su cabello.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Todos sabemos como es tu hermano.-dijo Carmen divertida.

Edward asintió pesadamente y me ayudó a incorporarme.

-Será mejor que pasemos a comer.-dijo.

Todos le seguimos al comedor.

**...**

Alice y Emmett se unieron enseguida con nosotros disculpando a Esme. Comimos entre pequeñas charlas banales y silencios un tanto melancólicos.

Tomamos el café en el salón y luego me retiré con Alice para ayudar a preparar a Esme para el entierro.

-Creí que tardaríamos un par de días en hacer la ceremonia del funeral.-dijo Alice mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-No hay restos que enterrar Alice. Y en esta situación cuanto antes, mejor.

Asintió y siguió subiendo callada.

Entramos en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme y los encontramos frente al tocador.

Carlisle estaba abrochado un collar de perlas a Esme mientras ella se colocaba un pañuelo negro de encaje en la cabeza.

-Esto es tan extraño...-susurró Esme.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.-dije aproximándome a ellos.

Carlisle me sonrió.

-No te disculpes, querida. Esto es parte de nuestra salvación, ¿no?

Asentí y ayudé a Esme a maquillar a Alice. El colirio que Rosalie les había dado estaba dejando sus ojos muy rojos y las ojeras estaban demasiado pronunciadas.

-Mamá...-llamó Alice mientras Esme le cepillaba el cabello.

-¿Sí?

-He estado pensando...tal vez deberíamos organizar la próxima semana una fiesta privada en casa. Bella tiene que ser presentada ante los conocidos de forma oficial.-dijo sin mirarme.

Me quedé muda esperando la negativa de Esme. Una que nunca llegó.

-Es una buena idea.-los ojos de Esme se iluminaron.- No sería nada pomposo dadas las circunstancias, pero es necesario, sin duda.

Carlisle vio mi expresión y se apresuró a intervenir.

-Es hora de que os marchéis, chicas. Ya tendréis tiempo de hablar de eso luego.

Las dos asintieron y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado tu parte del traro, Bella. Todavía no has traído a Sherezade frente a mí.-dijo Carlisle en un susurro cuando pasé a su lado.

Reí por el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba con sólo un par de días de encierro.

-No lo olvido, señor Cullen. -le sonreí y seguí a Esme y Alice.

**...**

El funeral fue...extraño.

El cementerio se llenó de gente, muchísima más de la que había pisado la mansión.

A petición mía, me mantuve detrás de Edward para que sólo él, sus hermanos y Esme recibieran las condolencias. Una llorosa Victoria Platt se colgó del cuello de Esme y tuvo que ser arrastrada por su hijo Demetri cuando el féretro vacío fue cubierto por la tierra.

O´Connel no apareció y no pude más que sentir una sensación de vacío cuando Jasper me confirmó que no teníamos nada. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que esperaba de este día, pero desde luego no una falta absoluta de resultados.

Victoria le comentó a Esme que se quedaría en la ciudad unas semanas con su hijo Demetri y que se pasaría al día siguiente para hacerle una visita.

Nos dirigíamos al coche cuando dos mujeres jóvenes nos interceptaron.

Tanya Denaly y una morena despampanante. Ambas iban vestidas de negro sí, pero con trajes demasiado provocativos para un entierro.

Edward me abrazó llevándome a su pecho y sentí a Emmett ponerse tenso a mi lado.

-Sonia...-susurró.

-¡Hola, Emmy! Siento tanto lo de tu padre...-dijo echándose a los brazos de Emmett.

El pobre parecía a punto de desmayarse. En cuanto vio como Esme fruncía el ceño, carraspeó incómodo y se zafó del abrazo de la muchacha.

-Gracias, señorita Lester. Ahora, si no le importa, acompañaré a mi madre al coche.-y dicho esto, cogió a Esme delicadamente del brazo y la condujo al coche seguidos muy de cerca por Sam y Quil, dos de los guardaespaldas de los Cullen.

Tanya permaneció frente a nosotros, taladrándome con la mirada.

Alice se hizo notar a nuestro lado y caminó hacia Tanya.

-Tanya, querida...me alegro de que hayas venido.

Tanya la miró confusa pero se recompuso y se acercó para darle dos besos superficiales a Alice.

-Sí, Alice. Lo siento mucho. Quise haberme pasado esta mañana por casa, pero no me sentía muy bien.-dijo con fingido pesar.

-Gracias. Ya nos veremos. ¿Nos vamos, Edward? -dijo dándose la vuelta y sonriendo inocentemente.

-Claro.-murmuró Edward empezando a caminar detrás de su hermana.

Tanya se interpuso de nuevo en nuestro camino.

-¿Tú eres la maleducada que me contestó la pasada noche al teléfono? -preguntó con fingida educación.

Fruncí el ceño y Edward hizo más fuerte su agarre en mi cintura.

-Tanya, no es lugar ni momento para tus estúpidos arranques.-dijo con voz fría.- Nos vamos.

Zanjó la charla y casi me arrastró hacia el coche.

-Zorra...-gruñí entre dientes al pasar a su lado.

-Perra...esto no se quedará así.-dijo ella de vuelta.

Edward hizo ademán de volverse al escucharla pero tiré de él y nos fuimos.

-Es insufrible.-casi gritó cuando entramos en el Volvo.- ¿Es que no entiende...?

-No, no lo hace. -lo interrumpí. -No tiene neuronas suficientes que le hagan pensar claramente. Sé comprensivo, cariño.

Edward me miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confusa cuando su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

-Me has llamado cariño.-susurró. Me sonrojé.

Miró por la ventana viendo pasar el coche de Emmett y luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente para besarme y apresarme contra el asiento. Su mano presionó mi muslo descubierto mientras su lengua acariciaba mis labios.

-Y si debo ser comprensivo...¿puedes explicarme a que vino el "zorra" de antes? ¿Estás celosa, amor?

Estaba tan cerca de mi rostro todavía, con sus labios a milímetros de los míos, sus ojos chispeantes y su aliento aturdiéndome...¿de verdad esperaba que le contestase?

_Sí, al parecer quiere que admitas que estoy celosa._

-No sueñes, Cullen.- puse los ojos en blanco pero ahora fui yo quien lo besó.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mordí ligeramente su labio inferior al separarme.

-Vámonos.-dije disimulando mi respiración entrecortada y empujándolo de vuelta a su asiento.

Edward rió entre dientes y encendió el coche.

**...**

-¡¿Una fiesta de compromiso? Tú hermana se ha vuelto loca, Edward.-gruñí cuando estuvimos lejos de la mansión.

Cuando volvimos del funeral, Alice no volvió a mencionarlo. Pero justo hoy, mientras revisábamos el plan para que yo entrase en la Organización, lo soltó. Me negué y Rosalie me apoyó. Pero los demás parecieron contentos con la idea. Incluso Carlisle había dicho que podía ser aceptable.

¿Aceptable? ¡Y un cuerno!

-Lo sé. Es algo que no deberíamos tener en cuenta cuando hace apenas cuatro días que supuestamente enterramos a mi padre...pero tal vez...

-¿Tal vez? ¿Lo estás considerando? ¡Estáis todos locos!-grité soltando su mano y empezando a caminar más rápido.

Me alcanzó con facilidad y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos haciendo que me quedase quieta.

-Sería algo íntimo, para los más allegados. Algo breve y sin mucho bullicio. De todas formas, el lunes te presentaremos como la nueva socia de la Organización. Sería una bienvenida al negocio y una bienvenida a la familia...-susurró despacio en mi oído.

Me estremecí y él rió entre dientes al notarlo.

Bufé.

Estos cuatro días había pasado volando.

Nuestra convivencia era genial y dormir entre sus brazos una gozada. Antes solía tener pesadillas constantemente y apenas dormía tres o cuatro horas en la noche. Ahora dormía como un bebé y no había fantasmas que atormentasen mis noches. Había momentos en los que hubiese querido compartir aquello con Rosalie o con Jasper pero me contenía.

Compartíamos bromas y besos dulces. También había momentos en los que nos dejábamos llevar un poco pero enseguida nos deteníamos. Hablamos de Marcus, de su estancia en la Universidad, de bromas que había compartido con Emmett e incluso llegué a hablarle de Diane y Phil. Aprovechábamos cada instante a solas y eso era la mayor parte del día... Victoria, la prima de Esme había tomado como pasatiempo favorito pasearse por la mansión atormentando a la pobre mujer. Ahora ya no podía pasar todo el tiempo que tenía planeado con Carlisle porque la señorita Platt la obligaba a salir al jardín para que el sol "sacase la tristeza de su piel", según sus propias palabras.

Y algo que también parecía molestar a Edward, era el hijo de Victoria.

Demetri, según él, me miraba de forma inapropiada y había echo algunos comentarios en su presencia que no le agradaron demasiado. No quiso decirme de qué se trataba y cuando intenté bromear con él preguntándole si estaba celoso, se puso serio y me dijo que sí...

Es vergonzoso decir que me quedé sin palabras.

Victoria no había demostrado aversión hacia el echo de que yo fuese a formar parte de la familia, al contrario. Tenía a Esme y Alice inmersas todo el tiempo en temas de bodas, aún cuando Edward y yo habíamos asegurado que no teníamos prisa y que todavía no habíamos elegido fecha.

-Piénsalo al menos...-volvió a susurrar repartiendo pequeños besos por mi cuello.

Suspiré de dicha derritiéndome contra su pecho y acaricié sus manos con las mías.

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré.-murmuré bajito mientras cerraba los ojos y me entregaba a las sensaciones que sus labios despertaban en mi piel.

Sus boca se desplazó a mis hombros desnudos y mordisqueó mi piel.

-Edward...-le advertí.

-¿Qué?-susurró.-No estoy haciendo nada malo...-me dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y pude ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y fruncí el ceño. Edward borró su sonrisa y alzó las cejas. Miré a mi alrededor pero no era posible ver mucho más de lo que la luna iluminaba.

-Deberíamos entrar.-dije todavía entre sus brazos con la vista fija en los árboles a nuestra derecha.

Mi móvil empezó a zumbar en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

El nombre de Jasper aparecía en la pantalla. De nuevo el bello de mi cuerpo reaccionó.

-_¡Salid de ahí!-_gritó la voz de Jazz al otro lado.-_Los sensores de calor detectan a dos personas cerca de vuestra posición. Los guardias de la entrada han caído...Bells, ¡corred!_

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Edward que me observaba confuso. Agarré su mano y empecé a correr hacia la casa a toda prisa tirando de él. A buena hora se me había ocurrido salir sin mi arma.

-Bella...¿qué...?

Corrí más rápido y le solté quedándome un segundo rezagada y dejando que él fuese primero.

El sonido del disparo rasgó el silencio de la noche.

Trastabillé y medio caí.

-¡Bella! -Edward gritó.

Me incorporé rápidamente y seguí corriendo ahora junto a él. Las luces de la casa ya se veían más cerca y mientras nos aproximábamos, reconocí a Jasper y a tres hombres más saliendo al jardín con gafas de infrarrojos y sus armas apuntando a nuestras espaldas. Pasaron a nuestro lado corriendo como locos y al fin pudimos llegar a las puertas.

Rosalie cerró en cuanto ingresamos a la casa y me detuve jadeante.

Alice y Emmett corrieron hacia nosotros y empezaron a gritar. Pero yo no era consciente de lo que decían, sólo del dolor punzante en mi hombro derecho.

-¡Bella! ¡Estás sangrando!-exclamó Rosalie.

Mis piernas fallaron y todo se volvió negro.

**...**

-Sigo diciendo que habría sido mejor llevarla al hospital.

-Allie, ya tenemos a la policía suficientemente cerca. Además, ingresarla sería hacer oficial el ataque y ponerlos sobre la pista sobre su verdadera identidad.-decía Jasper.

-Pero se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Vamos, dejémosla descansar. Ella va a estar bien.

El sonido de pasos seguido de una puerta al cerrarse fue todo lo que escuché después.

Estaba en casa de los Cullen, seguro.

Recordé el ataque y me enfurecí. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan descuidada? Podrían haber matado a Edward. ¿Pero como habían burlado la seguridad tan fácilmente?

Un sollozo amortiguado me alertó de que no estaba sola. También fui consciente de un leve peso sobre mi abdomen.

Con lentitud abrí los ojos poco a poco.

Estaba en la habitación de Edward. Bajé la vista y suspiré al ver la cabellera de Edward recostada cerca de mi pecho. Tenía una mano en mi pierna izquierda y la otra aferrando las sábanas junto a mi cabeza. Intenté levantar la mano derecha pero enseguida supe que era una mala idea. Un agudo pinchazo en mi hombro me hizo sisear de dolor y Edward se incorporó alarmado.

-Estoy bien.-murmuré con voz pastosa en cuanto vi que iba a hablar.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenía las mejillas húmedas. Me miró fijamente y su mandíbula se tensó. Genial. Ahora venía la bronca.

-Escuchame bien, Bella. Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a interponerte entre el peligro y yo. Esa bala era para mí. ¡No debiste...!

-Cállate.-le corté. Mi voz sonó más alta pero igual de débil que antes. Extendí mi mano izquierda y tomé la suya.

-Es mi trabajo protegerte. No lo hice bien, pero has salido ileso. Eso es lo único que debe importarte.

-¡Estás loca! -gritó poniéndose de pie. Caminó furiosamente de un lado a otro despeinando su cabello como maníaco.-Quisiera...quiero explicarte...no...¡es tan difícil!

Sentía ganas de reír pero sabía que se enfadaría más y realmente estaba muy cansada como para discutir con él.

Volvió rápidamente a mi lado y ahora fue él el que sostuvo mi mano.

-Cuando te desmayaste y ví que te habían herido quise morirme, Bella. Necesito que comprendas que ahora tú también estás en el mismo paquete que yo. Si quieres salvarme, tienes que mantenerte tú a salvo primero.-susurró con angustia. -Si la bala hubiese ido a otro sitio, si te perdiese ahora...

Su voz se apagó y enterró su cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca. Por un instante, mientras corría, me desesperó la idea de no volver a sentirle nunca. De no poder besarle de nuevo. De no volver a acariciarle, verle sonreír, escuchar su voz... Estar así con él, percibiendo su aroma, su calor...era casi irreal. Y que él sintiese tal desesperación por mí...un sueño.

-Edward...

-Lo siento. - alzó el rostro un poco, lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos- Sé que dijiste que lo nuestro no debería interferir en tu trabajo...pero esto ha sido demasiado para soportar. Te quiero, Bella. Estar contigo, aunque sólo haya sido por tan poco tiempo, es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en toda la vida y no quiero perderte. No puedo perderte.

Jadeé y mi mano se soltó de la suya para acariciar sus cabellos. Con determinación y usando toda la fuerza que fui capaz, le acerqué a mi rostro y busqué sus labios.

Me besó despacio, acariciando mi nariz con la suya cada vez que nuestros labios se separaban. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, con cuidado suficiente para no perturbar mi hombro derecho y sus labios se lanzaron a la tarea de mimar mi rostro, mi cuello, mi hombro...

-Ed...

Cambió su posición y se acostó en la cama manteniendo una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y la otra en mi cintura. Me miró instándome a hablar.

-Yo también te quiero.-susurré. Sus ojos brillaron y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Iba a besarme de nuevo pero lo detuve. -Pero debes saber que estamos en las mismas condiciones y que si algo te llegase a pasar y yo no pudiese impedirlo, no sé lo que haría. Asique no pondrás objeción alguna a que yo vele tu seguridad, porque también estaría protegiéndome a mí. De modo que...

-De modo que tu serás mi guardiana y yo seré el tuyo. Porque nuestros corazones se necesitan mutuamente para seguir viviendo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Asentí sonriendo débilmente.

-Pero debes saber que aunque sé eso, no estaré de acuerdo jamás...

-Entonces es que eres un machista.-bromeé.

Edward bufó y pude ver que seguiría con su perorata.

-Bésame.-le pedí.

Rió entre dientes y acercó sus labios a los míos muy despacio. Demasiado despacio.

-Dímelo de nuevo.-susurró contra mi boca.

-Te quiero.

Inhaló fuertemente cerrando los ojos y cediendo al fin a nuestro contacto. Su lengua lamió mis labios sensualmente y con gusto los entreabrí para que fuese al encuentro de la mía.

Sentía su cautela en todo momento. Acariciaba mi cintura y mi cabello con suavidad.

Sutilmente ralentizaba el beso para no cansarme y volvía su atención a consentir mis labios para luego volver a profundizar y sumergirse de nuevo en mi boca.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en el brazo, este pasó a segundo plano cuando no pude contener más mi excitación. Llevábamos minutos y minutos besándonos y las caricias de Edward despertaba sensaciones en mi piel, en mi cuerpo...lo necesitaba cada vez más...

Él parecía estar envuelto en su propia nube de pasión porque no me dio tregua cuando pronuncié su nombre entre jadeos al pasar su atención a mi cuello. Una de sus piernas se coló entre las mías por encima de la sábana y su cuerpo cada vez estaba más y más cerca del mío. Pude sentir su excitación presionando mi cadera y aquello, simplemente, terminó de derrumbar mi control.

Con cuidado de no volver a lastimarme, llevé mi mano a su camisa y toqué su pecho sobre la tela mientras la otra, más avariciosa se colaba por su espalda acariciando la tersa piel.

Sentía presión acumulándose en mi bajo vientre y mi sexo palpitar dolorosamente. Edward flexionó un poco su pierna sobre las mías y yo giré mi cuerpo para estar más cerca de él.

Cuando sus dientes salieron para acompañar a su lengua en el trabajo sobre la piel de mi cuello, gemí ruidosamente y liberé mi pierna de las sábanas para rodear su cintura. Busqué fricción contra su cuerpo desesperadamente y él presionó su erección contra mí.

-Edward...-gemí cerca de su oído.-uhm...

De pronto sus labios se detuvieron y se tensó contra mí.

-Mierda...-murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello.

Sabía que iba a parar. No íbamos a tener nuestra primera vez por un calentón como él había dicho. Tampoco iba a ser en casa de sus padres dónde cualquiera podía pillarnos. Y mucho menos sería estando yo herida. Aunque esto último conseguiría que no fuese un impedimento

-Lo siento, amor. No sé que...soy un desconsiderado.-siguió murmurando con voz lastimera.

Sonreí y acaricié de nuevo su espalda.

-¿Has visto que me haya quejado?

Levantó su rostro y sonrió burlón.

Nunca me cansaría de su carácter bipolar.

-De hecho, no. Ne te ví. Estaba demasiado entretenido, cariño.-me sonrojé por sus palabras, o al menos algo más de lo que ya estaba por la excitación.-Aunque mi nombre mezclado con tus gemidos, ciertamente, pudo haberme disuadido.

-Oh...asique...¿no te gustan mis gemidos?-musité fingiendo estar abatida mientras mis dedos seguían paseándose por debajo de su camisa y mi mano derecha comenzaba a desabrochar el primer botón.

Edward se estremeció bajo mi toque y sonreí presumidamente. Que no fuésemos a terminar el juego, no significaba no poder disfrutar de la partida.

-Sabes que me encantan.-casi ronroneó cuando toque la piel desnuda de su pecho. -Pero...

La puerta se abrió de repente y me tensé entre los brazos de Edward. Quise girarme para ver quien había entrado pero un pinchazo en mi hombro me detuvo. Ed sonrió ante mi incomodidad y cuando intenté guardar la pierna bajo las sábanas, la retuvo en su lugar agarrando fuertemente mi muslo desnudo. Era evidente que no quería que nadie notase su "gran" problema, que ahora quedaba encajado entre mis piernas.

_¡Grandísimo capullo!_

-Debo suponer que todos están al tanto, ¿verdad?- le dije sin preocuparme que nuestro visitante me escuchase.

-Ciertamente fue bastante extraño ver a Edward desmoronarse de esa manera cuando caíste al suelo.-dijo Alice entrando en mi campo de visión.

Nuevamente me sonrojé al ver como nos miraba divertida con los brazos cruzados desde los pies de la cama.

-Me alegró de que estés bien.-dijo cambiando su expresión y sentándose en la cama. -Nos tenías muy preocupados pero al parecer, Rosalie es genial extrayendo balas.-negó divertida.

Quise contestar algo, sonreír al menos. Pero la situación era verdaderamente incómoda. ¡Vamos! Estaba acostada en la cama de su hermano, con mi pierna desnuda alrededor de su cuerpo y su erección clavada directamente en mi centro. Realmente incómodo...sí...

-Allie, déjanos un momento. Enseguida salgo.-se apresuró a añadir cuando vio que su hermana iba a protestar. -Podrás entrar de nuevo para ayudar a Bella a asearse. ¿Quieres cielo?-dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

Asentí y Alice suspiró dramáticamente levantándose.

-Estaré al otro lado de la puerta, asique no intentes seguir metiéndole mano, Edward. De lo contrario llamaré a Emmett para que te saque de aquí.

Me estremecí sólo de pensar que fuese Emmett el que nos hubiese encontrado así.

-Lo siento. Debí decírtelo antes.- dijo Edward acariciando mi pierna cuando Alice salió.- Es que me entró el pánico y estaba más que visiblemente afectado. Grité como loco y ...lloré.-Desvió la mirada un instante con las mejillas ligeramente rosas.- Todos me miraban raro asique terminé por decírselo. Además, fue más fácil que así no me apartasen de ti. Rosalie y Jasper incluso me permitieron estar a tu lado cuando te sacaron la bala. Dijeron que me veía realmente mal y que no se atrevieron a decirme que me fuese.

Ya...pero Jasper y Rosalie tenían una buena bronca reservada para mí, seguro. Al menos Rosalie.

-No importa, cielo. Está bien. Al menos ahora no tendremos que limitarnos a fingir que nuestras muestras de afecto son un teatro y tampoco tendremos que contenernos todo el tiempo frente a ellos.

-¿No estás cabreada?-preguntó asombrado mientras volvía a taparme y se levantaba.

-No. -sonreí y él se inclinó para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

-Creí que habías dicho que...

-Ya lo sé. Pero la verdad es que estaba harta de mentirles a todos.

-Bien.-volvió a besarme y se dirigió a la puerta. -Le diré a Rosalie que venga a ayudar a Alice para que te revise la herida.

Asentí y le sonreí cuando salió.

Genial.

Menuda tortura me esperaba.

**N/A: verdaderamente me estoy desesperando por escribir de una buena vez el lemmon, pero al paso que voy, la historia tiene para rato. Aunque de algo si advierto, cuando empiecen, estos dos no van a parar. De echo no habrá capítulo sin lemmon una vez que se pongan las pilas. Jajaja**

**Merezco review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**17**

**Bella POV**

Alice entró como un huracán en cuanto Edward salió del cuarto.

Sacó mi bolso de aseo y se metió en el baño.

"Tal vez olvidó que la que va a bañarse soy yo..."

La puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a una ojerosa Rosalie.

Me miró seria y frunció los labios pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Vamos, Rose. Ayudémosle a levantarse. -dijo Alice saliendo.

-Puedo sola, Alice – me quejé cuando ambas se pusieron a mi lado.

Me incorporé despacio, haciendo todo el esfuerzo con mi lado derecho. Sentí una desagradable corriente de dolor por todo el brazo y el costado derecho y siseé entre dientes. Las dos se apresuraron a sostenerme torpemente temiendo que fuese a irme de nuevo hacia atrás.

Agradecí su apoyo al caminar. Estaba bastante mareada...y muy adolorida. Mucho más que al despertarme. Sin duda, Edward había sido una buena distracción.

Con su ayuda, me deshice del camisón y de la única prenda de ropa interior que llevaba.

-Nosotras te cambiamos.-dijo Rosalie ante mi ceño fruncido.

Asentí y me giré despacio para verme en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

¡Dios mío! ¡Parecía un fantasma!

Solamente tenía un parche en el omóplato derecho pero la parte delantera de mi hombro, hasta unos segundos antes cubierta por una fina venda, que envolvía la parte superior del brazo, estaba amoratada y casi verdosa.

Jadeé por la impresión y cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Edward me había visto así! Sentí la vergüenza invadirme.

-Pues también vio tus pechos...-murmuró con tono malicioso mi rubia amiga.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ahora lees mi mente?- gruñí. Y entonces caí en la cuenta... ¿Había visto mis pechos? -¡¿Qué?

Alice se rió y Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Cerré tu herida y te dejamos reposar unas horas en esa posición. Jasper fue a buscar más suero y calmantes y Edward me ayudó a darte la vuelta. Si le hubieses visto...-rió junto con Alice.- ¡Creo que de no haber estado en aquella situación...habría tenido una erección!

Y rieron las dos más fuerte. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no la tuvo?

Las risas cesaron y ambas me miraron boquiabiertas. Fue mi turno de reír, pero enseguida me detuve. El dolor no era divertido.

**...**

Alice eligió una camiseta azul bastante holgada y con escote palabra de honor para que no tuviese que hacer esfuerzos con el brazo. Me puse unos jeans desgastados y zapatillas de deporte.

-Sigo diciendo que tienes que guardar reposo unos días.-dijo Alice mientras secaba mi pelo.

Rosalie sonrió.

-Sí, claro. Como si alguien pudiese conseguir que Bella se quedase quieta.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Lo cierto es que me encontraba cansada y adolorida. Pero teníamos cosas que hacer.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron detener a Alice en su tarea.

-El señor Edward ha pedido que le suba algo de comer.-dijo Angela a Rosalie cuando ésta abrió.

Angela caminó despacio y dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la cama. Se volvió hacia mí y sonrió tímidamente.

-Me alegro de que ya se encuentre bien, señorita.

-Gracias, Angela.

-Sí, gracias. Puedes retirarte.-dijo Rosalie abriendo la puerta.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha que se apresuró a salir de nuevo.

-Eso no ha sido muy cortés, Rose.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-Ninguno merece que le tengamos confianza.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé sin prisas hacia la cama.

Tomé uno de los sandwich de la bandeja y me volví hacia Rosalie mientras lo mordía.

-Reúnelos a todos en el cuarto de Esme y Carlisle.

Asintió con gesto serio y se marchó.

-No has preguntado nada...-susurró Alice.

-No los atraparon. Lo sé. No hay nada que preguntar.- y volví a morder el pequeño bocadillo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó curiosa, sentándose a mi lado en la cama con cuidado de no derramar el vaso de zumo que había sobre la bandeja.

-Un bosque de más de dos quilómetros es difícil de controlar completamente. Y no estaban solos. No eran los mismos que se encargaron de los guardias de la entrada. No podrían recorrer esas distancias en tan poco tiempo.

-Jasper está muy cabreado.-dijo Alice.

-Lo sé. Creyó tener todo controlado y no le gusta fallar en su trabajo.

Alice desvió la mirada y la miré fijamente.

-Le conoces muy bien...-murmuró.

-Él y Rosalie fueron mis principales instructores y, además, era el hombre de confianza de tu tío. Es un gran chico...-Alice asintió todavía sin mirarme. - ...y muy guapo.-agregué divertida.

Alice se sonrojó y suspiró negando.

-Vamos a dejar esta conversación por el momento – le dije mientras engullí el último bocado y daba un trago al zumo. - Pero que sepas que la retomaremos cuando menos te lo esperes.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces vestida? - gritó Edward irrumpiéndo en el dormitorio.

Las carcajadas de Emmett resonaron a sus espaldas.

-No...lo siento...-tartamudeó sonrojándose y pasando las manos nerviosamente entre sus cabellos.- Lo que quería decir es...

-Estoy bien, Edward. Acabo de comer y parece que mi estómago va a estar bien. Eso es bueno. Solo estoy cansada y algo dolorida, pero prometo que luego vuelvo a acostarme. Asíque cálmate y no vuelvas a gritarme.-le reprendí aguantándome la risa. Alice no estaba mejor que yo.

Bufó y se acercó a mi para dejar un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-¡Oh! Son adorables...-se burló Emmett desde el quicio de la puerta.

-Cállate Emmett – gruñó Alice entre dientes.- Y muévete... -le empujó fuera y los escuché alejarse discutiendo en susurros hasta el cuarto de sus padres.

-Rosalie y Jasper ya nos esperan. Ven, te ayudo.

Me tomó cuidadosamente por la cintura y, para mi sorpresa, me cargó en volandas.

-¡Eh! Puedo caminar, ¿sabes? - susurré divertida dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Lo sé.-sonrió y me guiñó.- Pero no quiero que te canses demasiado. Déjame cuidar de ti.

Me derretí en sus brazos y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mis labios.

X o X

-Nunca se había producido un ataque directo a nuestra propiedad, no como ahora. -musitó Carlise.

Se encontraba sentado en la cama, rodeando los hombros de una ojerosa Esme que me miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Emmett estaba serio mirando por la ventana junto a Edward, que no quitaba sus ojos de mi. Alice se había sentado a los pies de sus padres con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de su padre, que acariciaba distraído su cabeza.

Seguí paseándome de un lado a otro de la habitación sin detenerme, aunque sentía que por momentos el suelo se desvanecería bajo mis pies.

-Ya estamos aquí.-dijo Rosalie entrando seguida de Jasper.

Me detuve y miré fijamente a mi amigo que mantuvo su semblante serio y no se movió de la puerta cuando esta se cerró.

Sentí su mirada dura y fría taladrándome con enfado. Desvié la vista un tanto azorada por la intensidad de sus ojos y miré a Edward.

-Esto sólo retrasará nuestros planes...tendremos que esperar hasta que Bella esté totalmente recuperada para presentarla ante el consejo.-dijo Edward desviando la mirada hacia su padre.

Carlisle asintió y yo bufé enfadada.

-Ni hablar. Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me disparan ni será la última, lo sé. Tendré que tener cuidado con los puntos y usar el otro brazo, simplemente eso. Los calmantes harán el resto y...

-¡No!-gritó Edward. Avanzó con la furia reflejada en sus ojos hasta mí y me tomó de la cintura.- Ya te has expuesto demasiado...¡estás herida! Ni siquiera serías capaz de defenderte si te atacasen...¿cómo pretendes hacer bien tu trabajo?

Golpe bajo.

-Edward tiene razón.

La voz de Jasper sonó demasiado monótona.

Sonreí falsamente en su dirección y me acerqué a él liberándome de las manos de Edward.

-¿En serio? -pregunté con un tono dulce quedando frente a él.

Jasper frunció el ceño y sus ojos se abrieron en demasía cuando adivinó mis intenciones.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder cuando mi puño ya se había aferrado a su camiseta.

-¿En serio tú me estás diciendo que no sería capaz de defenderme por estar herida? ¿Tú? ¿La persona que me entrenó?

Jasper negó con una mueca de frustración, pero vi como sus rodillas se flexionaban casi imperceptiblemente, preparándose para mi próximo golpe.

No le defraudé. Mi pierna se movió con rapidez entre las suyas, consiguiendo desestabilizarlo al golpear su pantorrilla desde atrás al mismo tiempo que mi mano liberaba su ropa y le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho. En medio de su desequilibrio, le abofeteé con fuerza y mi pierna impactó en su abdomen arrojándolo al suelo.

La risa sofocada de Rosalie fue cubierta por los jadeos de los Cullen a mis espaldas.

Jasper se incorporó, sobándose el pecho y con su otra mano agarrando su mejilla con una mueca de dolor.

Me di la vuelta hacia Edward que me miraba boquiabierto y entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

-¿Crees que no puedo defenderme? Te equivocas...he peleado contra seis tipos a la vez en peores circunstancias y he salido ganadora. Y puedo manejar cualquier arma fácilmente con cada una de mis dos manos. Deja de comportarte así, te lo advertí, Edward.-le dije enfadada.- Es mi trabajo, estoy preparada para esto y nada va a detenerme.

-Bella...-susurró frunciendo el ceño. Sus hombros se relajaron y negó mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

Suspiré y me acerqué a él, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo bueno. No dijimos nada, simplemente me miró y volvió a darme cobijo contra su pecho.

-¿Seguiremos adelante, entonces? -dijo Rosalie.

Reí en su dirección.

-¡Vamos, Rosalie! ¿Tú también? ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a quedarme en cama quietecita? ¿Qué esto iba a ser un impedimento para seguir?

-No...-negó sacudiendo su cabello. Me regaló una sonrisa socarrona y se preparó para lanzar alguno de sus dardos.- Sabía que esto pasaría...pero realmente pensé que ibas a dejarte dominar por el niño bonito.

Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada y pude ver como Jasper se relajaba y miraba divertido a su hermana.

X o X

-Asique... ¿todo lo del compromiso es falso?-preguntó Victoria en un susurro mirándonos con los ojos como platos.

Habíamos decidido ponerles al tanto de todo tanto a ella como a Demetri. Ambos estaban limpios y ya que habían decidido alargar su estadía para estar cerca de Esme, eso también los hubiese puesto en peligro.

-¿No habrá boda? ¿Ni fiesta de compromiso?-su voz iba elevándose con cada frase y su rostro denotaba decepción absoluta.

-Querida...-empezó Esme, pero su prima la cortó.

-¡No! Puedo entender que nos hicieseis pasar por todo el espectáculo de la muerte de Carlisle, pero esto...¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡No se puede jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente!

Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaba rojos aguantándose la risa. Rosalie sólo miraba a la mujer como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y los demás...estábamos en shock.

-Estaba tan emocionada...-se lamentó.-Ya que Demetri no parece tener planes de sentar la cabeza y Emmett está más perdido que una bala...tenía la esperanza de poder disfrutar de la boda de Edward...

Demetri puso los ojos en blanco detrás de su madre pero enseguida me miró y luego a Edward, sonriéndole maliciosamente a él.

-Debo felicitarte, Edward. Eres un magnífico actor. El otro día parecías bastante dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza cuando me atreví a elogiar cierta parte de la anatomía de tu falsa prometida.

Edward apretó los puños y soltó un gruñido bastante audible.

Reí entre dientes y me acerqué a él que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá. Acaricié su mano y él soltó un suspiro y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me acerqué más y dejé un beso rápido en sus labios.

Ambos miramos a Victoria cuando esta jadeó mirándonos sorprendida.

-No todo es mentira...-musité un tanto avergonzada.

Su expresión cambió repentinamente y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Bien! ¿De modo que sí habrá boda?-preguntó ilusionada.

Increíble.

-No...-empecé a negar pero Edward me interrumpió.

-No por el momento.-dijo mirándome fijamente.

Me sonrojé y le miré con la boca entreabierta mientras el me regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

Victoria rió alegremente y los demás le acompañaron.

Demetri se acercó a nosotros y Edward se tensó de inmediato. Extendió su mano frente a Edward y este la tomó confuso.

-Felicidades de verdad, primo. Siento lo del otro día...pero escuché a Emmett hablando con Jasper y la verdad es que ya sabía que era un montaje. Quería comprobar que tan importante era ella para ti. Lo siento si te incomodé...

Se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirar a Emmett.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. Suerte que era yo y no alguien que no debiese escuchar esa conversación.

Emmett me miró avergonzado.

-Tienes razón, Dem. Lo siento.

-Fue culpa mía también.-dijo Jasper interviniendo.

-Da igual.-dije yo.-Como dijo Demetri, suerte que fue él.

-De modo que pretendes meterte en la Organización.-dijo volviendo su atención a mí.- ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

-Conocer a cada individuo cara a cara. Nos dará la oportunidad de estudiar a cada miembro a fondo y actuar con el respaldo del poder que me dará ser un miembro en la cabeza de la Organización. Edward ahora será el líder. Ocupará el puesto de Carlisle y yo el de él.

-Pero serás tú la única con el mayor poder económico...-me interrumpió Edward. -Sólo que nadie sabrá eso.-le explicó a Demetri.

-¿Cómo?...Tu parte no es mayor que la de Carlisle...¿qué aportará ella?-le preguntó mirándonos confusos.

Vale. Tal vez se nos había olvidado contar algo.

-No manejaré la parte de Edward. Seremos un equipo. Y también los socios mayoritarios, puesto que cuento con toda la herencia de Marcus.

Victoria volvió a jadear y una nueva ronda de preguntas se nos vino encima.

-¿Marcus?

X o X

**Jacob POV**

Murmullo de pisadas sobre el suelo enmoquetado, la maquina fotocopiadora trabajando sin dar abasto, Jared y Rachel discutiendo de nuevo, más voces dando ordenes en la distancia, el ensordecedor estruendo del tráfico en las calles, la lluvia golpeando contra el cristal...

-¡Black!

Jodida suerte la mía.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me enderecé en mi silla, bajando con desgana los pies de la mesa.

-Dime, Morris.

-¿Te pagan para que te duermas en la oficina? ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?-gritó mi jefe.

Sí, mi jefe. Sam Morris, director del FBI. Un gruñón gilipollas resentido...¿qué culpa tenemos los pobres hombres a su servicio de que su mujer halla descubierto que es lesbiana después de diez años de matrimonio? Yo creo que ninguna...

-No, señor...-carraspeé.-...quiero decir, sí, señor...-me apresuré a cambiar mi respuesta en cuanto vi palpitar la vena de su sien. Algún día estallaría y tendríamos un nuevo color de pared en la oficina.

Suspiró y apretó la mandíbula. A lo lejos pude ver como Jared y Rachel habían dejado su pelea para poder prestar atención a la nueva regañina del jefe.

-Quiero la presentación del informe Cullen ahora, Black.

Asentí y lo vi dirigirse a la sala de reuniones negando con la cabeza y mascullando por lo bajo.

Hice una seña con mi cabeza a Jared y Rachel para que se uniesen a nosotros. Los tres tomamos nuestras carpetas y nos adentramos en la habitación.

Rachel accionó la pantalla y tomó el control del ordenador.

-¿Habeis tenido noticias del laboratorio?-preguntó Sam.

-Si. -le pasé la carpeta.- Y según los resultados hemos tenido suerte de que no ocurriese una desgracia mayor. Sin duda, la persona que fabricó la bomba sabe mucho del tema. Usaron ANFO, Ammonium Nitrate-Fuel Oil. Es un explosivo de alto orden. Consiste en una mezcla de nitrato de amonio y un combustible derivado del petróleo, desde gasolinas a aceites de motor. Lo utilizan principalmente las empresas mineras y de demolición, debido a que son muy seguras, baratas y sus componentes se pueden adquirir con mucha facilidad. El detonador era de fabricación sencilla pero con material de alta calidad, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos nada para rastrearlo. Es imposible.

-¿Cómo se acciónó? ¿Tenía un reloj?

-No, fue accionado a distancia.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras Sam leía el informe. Su ceño se frunció de repente.

-¿Qué es eso de la trampilla?-preguntó sin levantar la vista.

Jared carraspeó e intercambió una mirada con Rachel.

-Quiero ver la calle...-pidió mirando la pantalla.

Rachel puso una donde se veía claramente el lugar de la explosión sin los restos del coche. Frunció el ceño más todavía y volvió la vista al informe.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso de la trampilla?

-Al parecer, Cullen tenía un compartimento secreto en el suelo del coche.-expliqué.

Sam bufó.

-¿Un compartimento secreto que se abría por fuera? ¿Que clase de bicho raro cambiaría la estructura del motor del coche para colocar ahí un compartimento que no es totalmente seguro?

Silencio.

-Bueno, los Cullen son raros, señor Morris...-empezó Jared.

-¿Raros? ¡Son unos malditos cabrones escurridizos! Llevo años intentando cogerles, tanto a ellos como a sus amiguitos. ¿Raros? ¡No! ¡Son unos malditos mafiosos!

Su vena volvió a palpitar peligrosamente. Se enderezó furioso en su silla y nos miró con ojos asesinos.

Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con un tono de voz bajo y amenazante.

-Quiero que examinéis personalmente el coche y volváis a revisar toda la información. Y quiero que luego, panda de inútiles, uséis vuestro inservible cerebro. Cuando hayáis encontrado lo que yo he visto, entonces podréis bajar a las alcantarillas.

¿Alcantarillas?

**Edward POV**

Emmett me había arrastrado literalmente a la sala de juegos. Alice, Rosalie y Esme estaban en el jardín con Victoria y Bella se había encerrado en la habitación de mis padres con Carlisle.

-Vamos tío, concentrate.-me gritó Emmett.

Demetri y Jasper también se nos habían unido y habíamos empezado a jugar al billar.

Bufé molesto.

-Nadie te dijo que tenías que hacer equipo conmigo, Em. ¡Y estoy concentrado!-le gruñí.

Demetri se rió entre dientes mientras conseguía meter una bola de color.

-Déjale, Emmett. Está enamorado. No hay nada que podamos hacer por él ya.

-¡Ya hombre! Es una maldita pena...-dijo con falso tono de tristeza.- Adiós a nuestras alocadas salidas nocturnas...

Volví a bufar.

-¿Alocadas salidas nocturnas? Sólo he salido una vez contigo, Emmett y juré nunca más volver a hacerlo.-negué con desagrado recordando el bochornoso trago que había tenido que pasar.

Emmett se carcajeó y falló el tiro.

-¡Pero si fue alucinante! Lo que pasa es que eres un soso...

-¿Un soso? Prestad atención, chicos...-me volví a Jasper y Demetri que nos miraban divertidos.- Aquí, el gran Emmett, convenció a su hermano de diecinueve años para salir a modo de chantajes y burlas, sí. Una vez que llegamos al local, mi querido hermano trató de emborracharme...¿sigo Emmett?

Se apoyó con una mano sobre la mesa de billar y sonrió.

-No, déjamelo a mi.

Chasqueé la lengua. La culpa era mía por preguntar.

-El niño se bebió un par de cervezas y dijo que era suficiente...¡suficiente! ¿Qué hombre tiene suficiente con dos cervezas?

Jasper y Demetri se carcajeaban viendo las muecas de mi hermano.

-Entonces Emmett desapareció...-le interrumpí.- y diez minutos después llegó con una chica colgada del brazo. Una rubia con falsos pechos y un vestido que no dejaba nada, absolutamente nada, a la imaginación. Y dice: "Vamos, Eddy, diviértete un poco." Y se va.

-El pobre tenía una cara de pánico...-rió Emmett. - Los estuve observando un rato. No sé como la chica no se cansó de tanta perorata que le soltó aquí el señor caballero...

Jasper y Dem seguían riéndose.

-¿Cómo iba a cansarse, Emmett? ¡Era una prostituta!

Ahora se estaban revolcando por el suelo.

Emmett se limitó a bufar y a murmurar "niño exquisito" entre dientes.

-¿Contrataste una prostituta para Edward?-consiguió preguntar Demetri entre carcajadas.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tenía diecinueve y era virgen! ¡Por nada del mundo quería que mi hermano me saliese gay! ¡Con la buena herramienta que tienen los Cullen! Sería una verdadera lástima para todas las vaginas del mundo.

Bien. Suficiente de Emmett por un día.

Dejé mi taco y salí al pasillo escuchando todavía las risas de los otros. Caminé hacia el despacho y sentí un trote ligero detrás de mí.

-Edward.

Jasper.

Me di la vuelta.

-¿Sí?

Se paró a mi lado y se sobó la nuca incómodo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ya estaba tardando.

-Claro, vamos al despacho.

Entramos y me senté en el sofá junto a la puerta.

-Tu dirás...

Jasper suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

-Supongo que ya sabes de qué quiero hablarte, ¿no?

-De Bella, obviamente.

-Sí.

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

-¿Y bien?

-mmm...no sé como empezar...-respondió nervioso.

Sonreí.

-¿Te ayudo? ¿Qué tal un "si le haces daño te romperé las piernas"? ¿O mejor un...?

Jasper sonrió.

-No hombre, no voy a amenazarte. Ella sola sabe defenderse mejor que nadie, como habrás podido comprobar. Yo...ella espera que le eche un discurso, probablemente espere hasta gritos. Pero no voy a hacerlo. Sé que es nuestro trabajo, pero no el de ella, en realidad. Está al mando porque Marcus así lo quiso y porque ella se ha ganado a pulso su puesto. Somos un equipo, sí, y la quiero como a Rosalie. Ambas son mi familia, Edward, y no quiero que le pase nada.

Asentí.

-Créeme, yo estaría feliz si ella renunciase al plan y se quedase a salvo en casa. Pero ambos sabemos que es imposible...

-No me refiero a eso, Edward. Ella va a sufrir. El peso que ahora lleva sobre sus hombros es mucho mayor. Desde el principio fue difícil, porque se trataba de los Cullen, de vosotros, de la familia de Marcus. Ahora es también la familia del hombre que ama, porque de eso estoy seguro. No es una tontería y aunque estáis empezando y probablemente ella no se haya dado cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, es eso, te ama.

Puse una mano sobre su hombro y lo apreté ligeramente.

-Y yo la amo, Jasper. Y estamos juntos en esto...

-Pero no es lo mismo.- volvió a interrumpirme.- No es lo mismo porque tú eres el objetivo principal ahora. Ese ataque lo demuestra. Tal vez fallamos al pensar que se calmarían con la muerte de Carlisle, porque parece que sólo hemos acelerado más el proceso, y créeme, Bella piensa lo mismo. En estos momentos no hay nadie que se sienta más culpable que ella, porque ha sido quien lo ha ideado todo.

Se sentía culpable. Mi niña se culpaba y no me lo había dicho. Y yo no había sido capaz de verlo. Tan ensimismado como estaba por el dolor de casi haberla perdido y preocupado por ella, no lo había visto.

-La culpa es de ese maldito bastardo, sea quien sea. Del hijo de puta que está detrás de todo este motín.

Jasper sonrió sin ganas.

-Lo sé. Sólo...habla con ella. No vas a ser capaz de conseguir que deje de pensar, pero al menos distraela.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Edward? -levanté la vista.- No somos débiles. Tienes un ejército de hombres dispuestos a protegerte y Rosalie y yo os cubrimos bien. No habrá más fallos.

**N/A: Hello! Hay alguien sigue ahí? Espero k si...**

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo...de nuevo...no diré "Lo siento", y siento no poder hacerlo...**

**Mi vida ha sido una aventura estos últimos meses: me cabreo con papi, me escapo a Londres (no he visto a Robert, no... u.u.), vuelvo con la cabeza gacha al redil de nuevo después de meses "fugada" y...sí, aki de nuevo...Quería subir constantemente, pero cuando estuve en Londres no tenía Internet! Y todo es por culpa de este maldito ordenador, k es tan viejo...pero lo adoro.**

**Ahora estoy completamente de vuelta, y dejando la locura a un lado, me vuelvo a concentrar en la historia, k ha ido cambiando cada dos por tres...lo que hace la falta de Internet...había veces k incluso llegaba a editar el primer capítulo...Pero al final ha quedado todo como estaba jajaja. **

**Pronto subiré un extra que irá acompañado del capitulo 18. **

**Ahora será seguida la actualización hasta que termine esta historia, porque tengo unas ganas locas de empezar con la secuela, porque sí, habrá secuela. Aunque será más corta que esta. Y tendré k hacerlo a la fuerza, porque he encontrado Beta, no oficial, pero BETA! Jajajaja**

**No estoy muy segura de que sea la mejor ¬¬ porque se niega a leer los lemmon...asik...puya para ti, Lucía.**

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos que he recibido en mi ausencia. **

**BeSoS!**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

_**Sherezade 1**_

**Bella POV**

Había llegado la hora de volver al pasado.

Carlisle me indicó que me sentase junto a él en el sofá junto a la ventana de su dormitorio.

Las mujeres estaban entretenidas en el jardín, incluso Rosalie se había unido a ellas. Emmett había arrastrado a Edward, Jasper y Demetri a jugar al billar y eso me dejaba sola, con tiempo para empezar a cumplir la promesa que le había echo a Carlisle.

-No sé por donde empezar.-dije sinceramente, mirándole con una mueca de disculpa.

Carlisle sonrió, con aquella misma sonrisa que tanto adoraba en Edward.

-Muy mal, Bella. Tendrías que haber preparado todo un guión.

Me regaló un guiño gracioso y sentí la tensión desaparecer de mis hombros.

_Gracias, papi Cullen._

-Tomate tu tiempo, querida. Después de todo, a mi me sobra a montones.

-No sabes cuanto siento...-empecé a disculparme pero él me detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la mía, que descansaba en mi regazo.

-No, Isabella. No es tu culpa, no te disculpes. Es sólo que...bueno, es extraño y tan repentino... Pero no me importa demasiado permanecer encerrado aquí todo el día.

Le miré enarcando una ceja y él rió entre dientes.

-Desde que Marcus se fue, cayó sobre mi una gran responsabilidad. La Organización se desmoronaba por la falta de confianza y tuvimos muchos problemas con nuestra...mmm...competencia.

Asentí. Sabía bien todos los conflictos por los que pasaron.

-Eso me llevó a involucrarme demasiado y apenas he pasado tiempo con mi familia en los últimos tiempos. Ahora que estoy en casa, puedo disfrutar de Esme y de mi pequeña Alice todo lo que quiera. Son como unas bien merecidas vacaciones.-terminó con una gran sonrisa y un movimiento de cejas que me hijo soltar una carcajada.

-Ya veo...-dije entre risas.- Al fin sé de dónde ha salido Emmett.

Ambos nos reímos, él un tanto avergonzado.

Carraspeé y medité por un rato. Carlisle esperó en silencio.

-Bien.

Tomé aire y empecé...

**Flash Back**

_Llevaba toda la tarde estudiando. Tenía un examen de historia en dos días y había dejado de lado los libros de esa materia por estar ensimismada con las matemáticas. Después de todo, eran mi punto débil y no quería suspender la asignatura. Pero ahora corría el riesgo de suspender las demás._

_Suspiré cansada y me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla volviendo la vista hacia el reloj de mi mesilla._

_Las nueve de la noche._

_Pronto Margaret vendría a llamarme para la cena._

_Tenía ganas de hablar con papá. Tal vez, si sacaba buenas notas podría conseguir el viaje a Pekín este verano._

_De sólo pensar en ello ya estaba más que feliz._

_Un murmullo de voces se escuchó escaleras abajo. Sonaban fuertes, como si estuviesen gritando varias personas al mismo tiempo._

_Me incorporé asustada y asomé la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta._

_Salí corriendo en cuanto distinguí sollozos entre todo el alboroto._

_Algo malo había pasado._

_Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras pude ver un grupo de policías alrededor de mis padres. Charlie y Renée estaban en el suelo, de rodillas y llorando abrazados. Margaret y Frederic permanecían en una esquina, pero podía ver que también lloraban._

_Los policías observaban la escena con tristeza y compartiendo miradas entre ellos._

_Dianne._

_No._

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**La casa voló por los aires. La investigación policial reveló que había sido un accidente. El gas...-un nudo en mi garganta me impidió continuar.

Carlisle me miraba horrorizado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dianne era...

-Sí. -asentí intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos.- Era hija de Marcus.

-¡Oh, Dios Santo!

Su cabeza se hundió entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo...? Marcus siempre pensó que Renée le había engañado con Charles, que el hijo que esperaba de otro y no suyo...

-Lo sé. Marcus me lo contó. Tanto Dianne como yo sabíamos que ella no era hija de Charlie. Mis padres nos lo contaron cuando ella cumplió quince años. Yo era muy pequeña por entonces pero lo entendí, al igual que Dianne. Ella nunca miró a Charlie distinto por no llevar su sangre. Pero ninguna de las dos hizo preguntas acerca de Marcus. Dianne intentó localizarlo en secreto. Creía que le haría daño a mi padre, asique actuó por sus propios medios. Claro que no lo consiguió.

-Sigo sin poder comprender como Marcus logró sacar como conclusión que Renée le engañaba...-negó Carlisle apesadumbrado.

Reí sin humor.

-Eran muy jóvenes. Marcus confesó que era muy inseguro por entonces, que se había dejado llevar por los celos y que no supo ser comunicativo con mi madre. Se negó a pedir explicaciones y sacó conclusiones precipitadas. Él dijo que nunca pudo amar a ninguna otra mujer...

-Y así fue. Tu madre fue el amor de su vida...-murmuró Carlisle mirándome con una media sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse a mi lado. -Pero la forma de ser de Marcus por aquel entonces no era la mejor, debo admitir.

Fruncí el ceño y Carlisle sonrió tristemente.

-Mi hermano era...bueno...tal y como era Edward hasta hace unos días. -mi ceño se frunció todavía más y Carlisle rió. - Era hasta peor. Un poco siniestro incluso. Y aun cuando tu sola presencia ha conseguido despertar un poco a mi hijo de esa oscuridad en la que vivía, ni siquiera el amor de tu madre logró cambiar a Marcus.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No era un tema que fuese a dejarme un buen "sabor de boca" pero no pensé que fuese a ser tan difícil.

-Tú no lo entiendes porque no compartiste con Edward antes y por como has hablado de mi hermano, tampoco lo conociste cuando era...digamos...un poco vampiro.

Lo miré sonriendo y enarcando una ceja.

-Lo sé, lo sé...pero lo era.-negó Carlisle divertido.

Silencio de nuevo.

-No fue un accidente con el gas, ¿verdad?-susurró.

El humor salió despedido por la ventana cerrada de la habitación. El sol se estaba escondiendo y las penumbras empezaban a bañar el cuarto.

-No. Pero yo no lo supe hasta que Marcus me encontró.

-¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas se revelaron sin que yo pudiese hacer nada.

-Porque al mismo tiempo que Marcus descubrió que tenía una hija, sus enemigos también lo hicieron. Mataron a mi hermana porque era una Cullen. Mataron a su marido porque, simplemente era su esposo...y mataron a mis sobrinos porque eran nietos de Marcus. Quién quiera que sea, no quiere ni una segunda ni una tercera generación de Cullen's después de ti y de tu hermano.

Jadeó.

-¿Sobrinos?

Asentí sin poder encontrar la forma de articular palabra.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, querida.-dijo con voz rota.

Asentí de nuevo y me dispuse a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Bella.

-¿Sí?

Me di la vuelta y los brazos de Carlisle me rodearon.

-Lo siento mucho, niña. Has pasado por tanto...has perdido una familia, pero aquí tienes otra Isabella. ¿Lo sabes? Marcus te convirtió en una Cullen incluso antes de que nosotros te conociéramos y ahora...Edward te ha entregado su corazón...Asique ya eres una de nosotros.

Lloré. Lloré con fuerza. Por el pasado, por el presente y por la esperanza de que el futuro no se pareciese en nada a los dos primeros.

Y así, llorando, nos encontró Esme.

**N/A: Hello!?**

**No habrá disculpas...no...**

**Espero que todavía siga habiendo alguien por ahí...si? No? (suspiro)**

**Este capítulo es uno de los cuatro Outtackes(se escribe así) que tengo preparados y serán mencionados en algún capítulo (cuando leais que Carlisle y Bella están a solas, el siguiente capítulo será uno de estos) . Son necesarios para ir aclarando el pasado de Bella y los Cullen mismos. **

**El capítulo 18 está en marcha y sólo queda que mi beta (no oficial) lo vea. Aunque este lo subo sin autorización xD Por lo tanto, si hay faltas ortográficas o algún fallo...lo siento, me pudo la gana de subir cap.**

**besitos y...**

**puedo pedir Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer (esa gran mujer que en sueños creó a nuestro Edward para hacer nuestra existencia más llevadera u.u), la historia es mía.**

**18**

**Bella POV**

Era viernes. El lunes entraría como el nuevo miembro en la Organización.

Con paso cansado, bajé las escaleras dirigiéndome al comedor, después de haber retocado mi maquillaje. Esme acababa de llegar a la habitación llevando una bandeja de comida para su marido y me informó que estaban a punto de servir la cena. Gracias a Dios no mencionó nada con respecto a mi llanto en brazos de Carlisle.

Entré escuchando el murmullo de las conversaciones que mantenían en la mesa. Todos me miraron al llegar al centro de la habitación. Me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba e interrogué a Alice con la mirada.

-Está encerrado en el despacho, como el gallina que es. -respondió Emmett a mi muda pregunta.-No le gustó demasiado que lo pusiese en evidencia con la historia de la prostituta que le regalé.

Demetri estalló en carcajadas y Jasper escupió el trago de agua que estaba bebiendo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Alice y Rosalie y la escandalizada expresión de Victoria.

-¡Emmett!-gritó la prima de su madre.

Yo permanecí petrificada en mi lugar.

¿Prostituta?

¿Qué diablos...?

¿Edward se había acostado con una...?

¿Pagada por Emmett...?

-Bella...¡Bella!

Alice se había levantado y estaba a mi lado apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

Parpadeé sorprendida y gruñí al percatarme de que había apretado demasiado el puño de mi brazo lesionado.

-No le hagas caso a Emmett...ya sabes como es...y Edward...

La silencié con la mirada y luego fulminé a su hermano. Se encogió en su asiento y regresó su atención a la comida.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí al despacho.

¿Con qué clase de cerdo enfermo salía?

"_Tampoco puedo juzgarlo a la ligera. Un caso grave de bolas azules no es cualquier tontería."_

¡Y una mierda bolas azules!

No pensaba que hubiese sido un santo. La remilgada aquí era yo y los demás no tenían porqué seguir mis conductas pero ...¡vamos! ¿Una puta? ¿En serio?

Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula mientras me detenía frente a la puerta.

"_¿Y qué le dirás? ¡Oh, Edward, he descubierto que te gusta pagar a zorras calientes para que te la...!"_

¡Suficiente!

Maldita conciencia irónica...

"_¡Me amas!"_

Te odio.

"_¡JA!"_

Antes de que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Bella!-susurró Edward sonriéndome.

Avanzó hacia mi y extendió los brazos. Antes de que pudiese tocarme, me aparté y pasé a su lado seria, entrando en el despacho.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó.

No le miré. Fijé mi vista en el escritorio de caoba y apreté fuertemente los puños.

¿Y qué le diría? ¡No tenía ningún derecho a reclamar!

Además, sólo estábamos empezando una relación...ya de por si complicada teniendo en cuenta la situación en nuestro entorno, quien era él y quien era yo...

Me volvía loca con sólo escuchar su voz, su físico me dejaba sin respiración y mi corazón quería saltar fuera de mi pecho cada vez que me tocaba...pero aún era muy pronto...pronto para sentirme así. ¡Y no tenía derechos! ¡No! ¡Ningún derecho a juzgar su pasado!

¿Porque era eso, no? Su pasado...¿Su pasado?

-¿Bella?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuviste relaciones sexuales?-pregunté con voz fría cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Ge-ni-al.

¿En serio pregunté eso? Sí, lo hice...

"_Gran manera de sacar el tema. Eres única rompiendo el hielo."_

Jódete.

-¿Qué?

Su leve susurro sonó ahogado, como si estuviesen apretándole el cuello con una cuerda.

No dije nada más. Permanecí inmóvil y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Suspiró y pude escuchar sus pasos y el roce que hizo su cuerpo al sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que me hayas preguntado esto ahora o sólo es una "extraña" curiosidad?

Había nerviosismo y risa en su voz y eso último todavía me enfadó más.

¡Era una enferma! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan...tan llena de...de IRA? ¿Esto eran los verdaderos celos?

"_Una gran mierda, querida."_

-Soy virgen, Isabella.

El murmullo sin apenas intensidad alguna fue casi inaudible.

¿QUÉ?

¡¿QUÉ?!

Me giré rápidamente jadeando en el proceso.

Edward estaba inclinado hacia delante con los antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. Alzó un poco la vista y me miró bajo sus pestañas.

-¿Sorpresa? -volvió a murmurar con una mueca avergonzada.

Juro por mi amado helado de fresa que no quería reírme.

Tal vez fueron los nervios, la incredulidad o las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza porque no creía que esa gilipollez fuese cierta...

Pero me reí.

Tuve que sujetarme el estómago por los fuertes espasmos que me sacudían. Y las lágrimas de dolor no se hicieron esperar, mezclándose con las de risa, al notar el tirón en la herida de mi hombro.

-¡Genial!-bufó Edward.

Vi como se levantaba y se encaminaba a la puerta enojado.

-¡No!-jadeé en busca de aire y me recompuse lo mejor que pude.

Detuvo sus pasos y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vas a seguir riéndote?

Apreté mis labios en una fina línea.

-Vamos...no puedes pretender que crea que un hombre como tú sigue siendo virgen a los 24. -bufé y rodé los ojos. No quise seguir mirándole y me acerqué de nuevo al escritorio apoyando mi cadera en él y fijando la vista en la ventana.

-¿Un hombre como yo?

Sonaba confuso.

Volví a bufar y lo encaré.

-¡Mirate! -exclamé- Eres guapo, rico e inteligente y el hombre más sexy que jamás he conocido. Aunque no tuvieses un cuerpo de infarto, que lo tienes, cada gesto que haces, consciente o inconscientemente está lleno de atractivo.- me sonrojé a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de mi boca. La cara de incredulidad de Edward pudo tener algo que ver...- Y eso sin contar las cualidades que tienes. Eres protector con los tuyos. Eres valiente, amable y cariñoso. Tienes un sentido del humor algo cenizo...pero vamos, tampoco es demasiado importante. Porque debajo de esa máscara de gruñón eres realmente dulce y...

No pude seguir porque Edward se acercó rápidamente a mi y me arrinconó fuertemente contra la mesa.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo."_

Cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la mía respirando agitadamente.

-¿Soy todo eso?-susurró contra mis labios.

"_Esa voz...¡bésalo!"_

Jodida pervertida.

-Y más...-conseguí decir en un jadeo.

Sus labios no me hicieron esperar demasiado. Acariciaron los míos despacio...hasta que su lengua dio una sensual lamida a mi boca y aprovechando mi repentino ataque de agitación en busca de oxígeno me invadió de lleno, tentando mi paladar y bailando con mi propia lengua.

Acaricié su pecho sobre la tela y rodeé su cintura apretándole contra mí y sintiendo todo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

"_¡Que maravilla!"_

Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas. Mientras una acarició mi mejilla y pasó a rodear mi nuca manteniendo nuestros rostros cerca, la otra se aventuró hasta el inicio de mi trasero...

"_¡Más abajo! ¡Más abajo!"_

De nuevo, jodida pervertida.

-¿Emmett te contrató una prostituta?

"_TÚ Y TU JODIDA BOCOTA! NO VES QUE NOS ESTABA BESANDO? Y TOCANDO? ERES...ERES...UHG... Estoy tan indignada..."_

Sí. Lo siento. Hay algo mal en mi. De otro modo no hubiese cortado este fantástico momento con mi bonita perla.

Edward se ahogó con su propia saliva y dio un paso atrás con las manos en el aire, todavía en la misma posición que si estuviesen tocando mi cuerpo...

"_SÓLO QUE NO LO ESTÁN!"_

...y sus ojos abiertos en demasía.

-¿Qué?

Bien. Volvemos a los susurros. Aunque ahora creo que es porque no tiene aire en los pulmones.

"_ESQUE TE LO TRAGASTE TÚ TODO!"_

DEJA DE GRITAR EN MI CABEZA!

-No volveré a repetirlo.-negué lentamente frunciendo los labios.

Por fin reaccionó. Relajó su postura y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, empezando a caminar furioso de un lado a otro.

-¿Es que ese imbécil se lo ha contado a todo el mundo?-bramó a nadie en particular.

Mi mandíbula tocó el suelo.

"_La mía también. Ve al baño a lavarte la boca...y el trasero...y...mejor bañate entera y olvidémonos de este cerdo."_

-No, no, no.-empezó a decir frenéticamente cuando vio mi expresión. Se acercó e intentó tocar mis manos pero di un paso atrás tropezándome con el escritorio. Estúpido mueble.

-No es lo que crees...-suspiró frustrado y se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo en el proceso. - Ese...mi hermano...creyó que sería divertido que perdiese mi virginidad con una...bueno...con una señorita...porque según él, ningún hombre de diecinueve años podía tener una vida normal sin "probar las mieles de una mujer"...-asco- ¡Fueron sus palabras, no las mías!-replicó indignado al ver mi mueca.

Bufó y ahora si consiguió tomar mi mano izquierda. La apresó fuertemente y la llevó a su boca dejando un pequeño beso en mis nudillos.

-Bella...no he tocado a una sola mujer en mi vida, no en ese sentido. Sólo tú.

Lo último lo dijo antes de atacar de nuevo mi boca.

"_¿Hemos sido estúpidas?"_

Sí, al parecer sí.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos...tampoco importa. De pronto fui consciente de que estaba sentada en una superficie lisa, que Edward estaba entre mis piernas y que, mientras nuestras lenguas jugaba al pilla pilla y nuestros dientes se aventuraban a probar nuestros labios, mis manos se habían colado por el borde de su camisa y estaban arañando débilmente la espalda baja de Edward.

"_¡Más abajo! ¡Más abajo!"_

La puerta del despacho se abrió.

-¡Están aquí, mamá! ¡Y no creo que tengan hambre! ¡Ya están comiendo!

Emmett.

**X o X**

-Ponte el pijama. Voy a prepararte un té.-murmuró Edward entrando en la cocina de su apartamento.

Después de que Emmett nos avergonzara, decidimos salir de la casa de los Cullen. Hicimos el camino en silencio pero yo sabía que tenía que disculparme...y empezar a centrarme en otras cosas. No había tenido tiempo de hablar a solas con Rosalie y con Jasper como me hubiese gustado.

"_¿Te hubiese gustado llevarte dos broncas hoy? ¿En este día lleno de estrés?"_

Punto para ti.

Me quité lentamente la camiseta, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Intenté sacar el botón del pantalón pero mis dedos no colaboraban, asique lo dejé estar por el momento. Las zapatillas de deporte quedaron olvidadas junto a la puerta.

Los calmantes estaban dejando de hacer efecto y, además del malestar en mi hombro y brazo, sentía el estómago pesado.

Flexioné el cuello un par de veces y me aseé intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible.

Salí del baño y entré en el vestidor.

Saqué unas braguitas limpias y el pijama, pero ahora venía lo bueno...

El maldito pantalón. ¡Si cuando fui al baño, lo conseguí sola!

Me giré quedando de espaldas a la puerta.

Inspira, expira...

"_¿Lo vas a hacer?"_

_-_¿Edward?-grité sobre mi hombro.

-¿Sí?

Su voz se escuchó amortiguada desde la cocina.

-Necesito ayuda...

En menos de tres segundos estaba cruzando la habitación.

Lo sentí jadear cuando llegó a la puerta del vestidor.

Y no era para menos. Estaba desnuda...de cintura para arriba al menos.

Des-nu-da.

Carraspeé.

-No puedo sacarme el pantalón. ¿podrías...?

-Por supuesto...

"_¿Ha puesto voz de nenaza?"_

Cerré los ojos y conté los pasos que le llevó llegar a mí. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y me estremecí.

"_Menos mal que no puede echar un vistazo al frente..."_

Amén.

Sus dedos perfilaron el contorno del pantalón, hasta que ambas manos coincidieron sobre el maldito botón.

Su respiración se hizo pesada contra la piel de mi cuello y sí, mis pezones estaban más que erectos.

¡Date prisa, Edward!

El roce de su piel contra mi cintura era tan malditamente bueno...Dejé caer mi cabeza contra su hombro y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre mi vientre.

-Vas a matarme...-susurró pegando su boca a mi oído.

"_¡No te mueras!"_

-Sólo es un botón...

Su nerviosa y ronca risa consiguió elevar mi estado de lamentable a estúpidamente deplorable.

Sus labios se abrieron sobre la piel de mi cuello y comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos desde mi oreja hasta mi hombro izquierdo mientras sus manos ascendían sobre mi abdomen.

"_Tienes los pantalones puestos y las bragas en el suelo..."_

Suspiré entrecortadamente y puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

Se detuvo al instante.

-Lo siento.-murmuró todavía entre beso y beso.

Reí entre dientes.

-No te disculpes...no lo hagas. Es sólo que...ya...bueno, hemos tenido un día agitado y …

Fue su turno de reír ante mi balbuceo.

-Bien...¡no quiero quedarme de nuevo frustrada! ¿contento?

Volvió a reír y se separó un poco más de mí.

-Lo entiendo, cariño.- sus manos volvieron al pantalón. - Despacio.

Sacó el botón y antes de que pudiera agradecerle, me propinó una pequeña nalgada.

Chillé y salté en mi lugar con cuidado de no ceder ante el impulso de darme la vuelta.

-¡Edward!- traté de sonar indignada, pero no lo conseguí.

Su risa alejándose me hizo sonreír.

Minutos después me encaminé a la sala, con el pijama puesto y una pequeña manta sobre mis hombros.

Edward asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina cuando sintió mis pasos.

-Estoy haciendo unos sándwich, ¿te apetecen?-preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Claro.-se la devolví.

Puse el canal de noticias y tomé la taza de té caliente que estaba sobre la mesa del salón. Me quedé absorta viendo la predicción meteorológica mientras lo escuchaba moverse por la cocina.

El timbre nos sobresaltó a ambos. Lo deduje por el estruendo detrás de mí después de que llamasen a la puerta.

Ni siquiera me moví. Sus pasos apresurados dijeron que no hacía falta.

-La cámara Edward.-le dije con tono cansado.

Bufido como respuesta.

-¿Acaso el portero te ha notificado visitas? No. Entonces sé precavido.

-Es Jasper.-informó con tono cansado. -Dijo que vendría ahora a hablar contigo. Y ya soy precavido. Llevo mi pistola en la espalda.

Rodé los ojos.

¿Jasper?

-Hola, de nuevo.-saludó el rubio.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?-me enderecé despacio par verle mejor.

Avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Una cerveza, Jass?-preguntó Edward desde la cocina.

Mi amigo sonrió.

-Sí, gracias.

Espera...¿Jass?

"_Mientras no sea Jaspy..."_

Mi amigo centró su mirada en mí y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No voy a gritarte ni a regañarte. Eres adulta y conoces cuales pueden ser las consecuencias de cada decisión que tomas, de lo contrario no lo harías. Asique deja de mirarme como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche...no voy a morderte.

"_Creo que ambas suspiramos de alivio, no?"_

-Bien. Porque tampoco tendrías nada que decir.

¿Qué? Puedo hacerme la dura ahora...

Jasper se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno...he venido para ponerte al tanto de Marc. Hemos dado con él.

-¿Marc? ¿Quién es Marc? -preguntó Edward mientras le pasaba la cerveza a Jasper.

Se sentó detrás de mí en el sofá e hizo que apoyase mi espalda en su pecho mientras dejaba un plato con panecillos en la mesa.

-El camello de Brian.-le contesté todavía mirando a Jasper.- ¿Te encargarás tú o Rosalie? ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

-¿Brian? ¿Quién es Brian?

Puse los ojos en blanco sin poder contenerme y Jass soltó una pequeña carcajada mirando divertido a Edward.

-A ver, Cullen. Hace unos días intentaron dispararte en una cafetería, ¿lo recuerdas o también se te ha olvidado? Ay, Isabella...-negó divertido mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.- ¿qué diablos le haces para que esté en las nubes?

-¡Hale!

El bramido de Edward nos tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Emmett...-le dijo con un suspiro cansado.

Los tres reímos.

-Brian era el hombre que intentó dispararte y Marc es el nombre de su camello. -expliqué para que Jasper siguiese.

-Pues bien, hemos dado con él. Como nos temíamos, trabaja para James, o bueno, para uno de los hombres de James.

Sentí a Edward tensarse detrás de mí.

-James...-murmuró entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, Edward. No estamos seguros de que él no está al tanto de eso, pero no creo siquiera que conozca al tal Marc. Quién sí tiene contacto con él es Michael Newton, la mano derecha de James. Asique si no hayamos respuestas de nuestro querido camello, seguiremos en esa dirección. Y en cuanto a lo otro...Rosalie se está encargando en estos momentos.

La mueca burlona de Jasper al mencionar a su hermana me puso en alerta.

-¡No!-exclamé sorprendida incorporándome de repente y derramando parte del humeante brebaje sobre la manta impoluta de Edward. -Mierda...-mascullé apartando la tela de mi.

Edward se apresuró a ayudarme.

-¿Se ha llevado a Emmett? -pregunté de nuevo viendo a Jasper.

-Aja...-asintió despacio.-...y a Demetri.

Oh, Mierda.

**N/A: Alguna queja? Opinión? Sugerencia?**

**=) besitos lindos para tdas! Y muchas gracias a las k habeis agregad la historia a alerts y favoritos!**

**review?**


End file.
